Professeur Swan
by Betifi
Summary: Bella commence sa carrière de professeur de littérature dans un lycée loin des siens cependant elle était loin de penser qu'elle serait confrontée à son passé.
1. Chapter 1

Hey coucou.

Ayant reçu un peu de motivation de la part de certaines lectrices, je nomme personne elles se reconnaîtront ^^

 **Je vous poste une nouvelle histoire qui est terminée. Elle comportera 4 ou 5 parties selon le découpage pas encore terminé.**

 **C'est une petite histoire gentillette, la dernière m'ayant quelque peu échaudée par certains retours, je vais à tatillon.**

 **Si j'ai de bons retours, je pense que je me pencherai de nouveau sur mes autres fictions commencées mais pas terminées car je vous avoue que même si j'appréhende beaucoup de republier, ça me manque cet échange qu'il y avait autrefois.**

 **En bon échange de procédés, j'attends un peu d'investissement de votre part. Vous voulez de la lecture et moi je veux retrouver mes anciennes sensations. Je pense que nous pouvons donc trouver un arrangement, non ? Lol.**

 **A SAVOIR:**

 **Un: Je publierai à hauteur d'un chapitre par semaine.**

 **Deux: Je n'ai pas de correctrice pour cette histoire donc vous trouverez des fautes sans le moindre doute mais si vous avez réussi à lire les premières, je pense que cela ne vous gênera pas trop dans le sens ou je me suis quand même un peu amélioré depuis mes débuts.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse découvrir cette première partie.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Professeur Swan**.

J'arrivais devant ma salle de classe, j'entendais des rires et des discussions. Je pris une bonne inspiration et je poussais la porte. Des sifflets m'accueillirent et toute l'attention se porta sur moi. Les filles me détaillaient de pied en cap avec une hostilité à peine voilée alors que les garçons continuaient leurs réflexions sans vergogne, cependant lorsque je posais mon sac sur le bureau professoral et que je leurs fis face en les toisant tous chacun leur tour, j'obtins leur attention différemment.

-Oh putain de merde c'est la prof ! C'est la prof ! Oh merde mais elle a quel âge. Elle est bonne ! Étaient les exclamations qui s'élevaient.

Normalement j'aurai dû rebondir là-dessus mais je fus comme bloquée lorsque mon regard tomba sur un visage familier. Il haussa un sourcil visiblement aussi surpris que moi.

-Oh putain t'as vu comme elle est bonne ?! Lâcha l'un d'eux à proximité de moi c'est ce qui me permis de me reprendre.

-Je pense que ce doit être un compliment mais je prends surtout ça comme un manque de respect ! Répliquai-je assez froidement. J'élevais la voix et déclarai assez autoritairement comme j'aurai pu le faire avec les Quileute pour me faire écouter un soir de feu de camp.

-Je m'appelle Miss Swan et je remplace monsieur Trust au moins jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Avant de commencer les cours on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Si vous y mettez du votre les cours seront intéressants en tout cas je ferai en sorte qu'ils le soient surtout que nous allons aborder un sujet qui vous plaira sans aucun doute puisque cette classe est une option choisie. Sinon je ferais de vos heures de cours un enfer. Autre choses c'est la dernière fois que j'entends les commentaires qui ont accompagnés mon entrée dans cette classe au risque de me mettre de mauvaise humeur et je vous assure que vous n'avez pas envie de me voir de mauvaise humeur. Je vais faire l'appel afin de commencer à vous connaître, lançai-je en prenant le grand cahier sur le coin gauche de mon bureau.

Brown Amandine ? Demandai-je en levant la tête pour regarder la salle. Je vis une petite rousse lever la main. Je la cochais. Dohring Adam ? Un garçon un peu grassouillet leva la main, à son tour Je le cochais et je continuais ainsi de suite. Bien entendu j'avais compris qui était le dernier nom que j'allais appeler. Whitlock Jasper. Je levais automatiquement la tête vers lui. Nous échangeâmes un regard, incertain pour ma part alors qu'il leva le bras.

-Nous allons entamer le chapitre sur le formalisme de la moral et bien évidemment nous allons étudier Kant et sa critique de la raison pratique, commençai-je.

J'étais un peu anxieuse au début de ce cours parce que c'était mon premier cours ici et que je ne connaissais personne mais j'avoue que maintenant, ce qui me rendait anxieuse, ce n'était pas le cours car étrangement je reçus un assez bon accueil mais parce qu'il y avait un Cullen et qui disait un, disait sept. Heureusement pour ce premier cours j'étais tombée sur le plus calme et celui qui se foutait royalement de moi. Il était resté silencieux alors que l'ensemble de la classe débattait de ce qui était moral et ce qui ne l'était pas et la diversité des positions de chacun selon une catégorie prédéfinie par une majorité de penseurs.

La fin du cours sonna mettant fin à mon tout premier cours.

-Très bien ! J'aimerai un petit résumé de chacun sur les points abordés en classe ainsi que votre prise de position personnelle à ces sujets pour le prochain cours la semaine prochaine ! Leur dictais en élevant la voix afin qu'ils m'entendent dans leur hâte de ranger leurs affaires.

Je retournais à mon bureau essayant de ne pas lever la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

-Miss Swan, c'était un super cours. C'est bien d'avoir une prof presque aussi jeune que nous, me complimenta Amanda Brown.

-Ça me fait plaisir mais justement n'oubliez pas que je suis votre prof, je peux être aussi sympa que sévère, retournai-je pour bien leur faire comprendre que je ne plaisantais pas et que tant qu'ils seraient respectueux, je serais sympa.

Jasper passa devant moi :

-A la semaine prochaine miss Swan.

-A la semaine prochaine monsieur Whitlock, répondis-je par politesse mais un peu anxieuse tout de même. Les deux cours suivants se passèrent aussi bien. L'avantage de cette matière c'est que les cours étaient vivants et actifs, c'est vraiment ce que j'aimais le plus.

À l'heure du déjeuner, que je partageai avec le prof d'éducation sportif, un bel homme d'une petite quarantaine d'années avec qui je m'entendais assez bien à vrai dire, je vis les Cullen entrer dans le réfectoire. Bien évidemment ils étaient tous ensemble et ils vrillèrent tous leurs regards vers moi. Avec des regards différents pour chacun. Cependant mon choc fut total lorsque je vis Edward avec à son bras une humaine. J'avais déjà beaucoup de colère à son encore mais là j'avoue qu'elle décupla. Était-ce une lubie chez lui de séduire des humaines ?

-Et après elle s'est retournée mais elle avait pas vu que la porte s'était refermée et elle se l'est prise en pleine face ! s'exclama Doug hilare. Je souris à sa histoire bien que je n'avais pas tout suivi.

-Elle a dû se faire mal, répondis-je par politesse afin de lui faire croire que je n'avais pas décroché.

-C'est surtout à son ego qu'elle a eu mal, répondit-il. Dis voir on se fait un bowling avec une bande de copains vendredi, tu veux venir ? Ça te permettra de rencontrer un peu de monde vu que tu viens d'arriver.

-C'est gentil mais j'ai mon copain qui vient ce week-end.

-De l'état de Washington ? Demanda-t-il incertain.

-Il est Stewart alors c'est pas vraiment un problème.

-Ouais c'est pratique, répondit-il. Bah au cas où si tu veux venir avec lui, c'est pas le souci.

-Je vois ça avec lui et je t'en reparle.

-Ça marche, dit-il en se levant et en me laissant seule. Je pris mon téléphone portable et j'envoyais un message à Zack, puis je terminais mon repas en essayant de me calmer.

Après tout si chacun gardait sa place, il était possible de cohabiter et puis je n'allais pas rester et ils le savaient. Ils avaient aussi entendu que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie de ce fait je pense que le message était clair. La seule contrariété que j'avais c'était cette gamine, qui comme moi plus jeune, allait se faire avoir. J'espérais qu'elle avait des amis aussi formidables que les miens pour s'en remettre.

J'appréhendais mes cours suivants mais aucun d'eux ne furent présents.

Bien évidemment je les ai tous eu les autres jours de la semaine. Je dus remettre Emmett à sa place de façon à ce qu'il me prenne au sérieux et surtout qu'il ne mette pas mon autorité à mal. Heureusement pour moi Rosalie le reprit de façon à ce que je puisse garder mon intégrité, ça m'agaçait de le reconnaître mais je lui en avais été reconnaissante.

Le cours le plus pénible avait été avec Edward et sa science infuse qui s'était mis en tête qu'il allait me clouer le bec devant les autres élèves, cependant c'était bien mal me connaître mais il est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas ma nouvelle personnalité. Celle que je m'étais forgée après qu'il m'ait abandonnée. J'avais hésité à lui demander de rester après les cours pour le sommer d'arrêter son petit jeu mais j'ai pris sur moi parce que le connaissant il était fort probable que c'est exactement ce qu'il souhaitait.

Le week-end arriva et j'avoue que j'en étais ravie parce que j'allais avoir deux jours pour me remettre de cette semaine difficile et parce que je devais aller chercher Zack à l'aéroport en début de soirée. Ce qui me laissait le temps d'aller faire des courses pour lui préparer un bon repas.

Je sortis du lycée assez joyeuse à l'idée de ma soirée à venir lorsque je vis appuyé contre la statue du fondateur de la ville, un beau blond aux yeux bleus dans son bel uniforme de Stewart. Mon sourire s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre alors que je descendais les escaliers avec empressement. Je voyais bien les filles l'observer sans aucune gêne. Il était bel homme, le genre de playboy en couverture des magazines avec son sourire à tomber et je ne parlais pas de son corps.

Il n'avait vraiment rien à envier à qui que ce soit et même pas à un vampire. S'il avait été changé, il aurait fait passer Edward Cullen pour un play-boy des bacs à sable. J'avais conscience d'avoir décroché le bon numéro et en plus ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ait dragué mais lui et il s'était accroché en plus parce qu'il était tellement beau que j'avais craint que ce ne soit pas sérieux du tout mais cela faisait presque deux ans que nous étions ensemble et ça collait toujours aussi bien.

-Oh merde c'est le mec de la prof de Philo ! Entendis-je provenant du groupe de filles pas loin.

-Il a fallu que tu leur tournes la tête, lui reprochai-je faussement réprobatrice en entourant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Je voulais surtout faire savoir que tu n'étais pas disponible. Une jeune prof, belle et sympa je suis sûre que les trois quart de tes élèves masculins se sont déjà paluchés en pensant à toi alors autant les avertir de suite qu'il n'y a aucun espoir.

-Les trois quart seulement ? Le repris-je en faisant la moue.

-Le quart restant est homosexuel ma chérie, me dit-il avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

-humm, gémis-je de contentement. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué.

-Tu vas me montrer à quel point toi tu m'as manqué une fois qu'on sera rentré chez toi.

-On doit aller faire des courses avant.

-Certainement pas. Ce soir c'est pizza que je vais manger à même ton corps avant de te faire passer la nuit la plus torride de ta vie, me dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Plus torride que celles de mon diplôme.

-Mais carrément, me retourna-t-il à l'oreille.

Je rigolais mais j'étais tout de même assez impatiente. Nous venions d'amorcer l'allée qui menait au parking lorsque je les vis tous autour des voitures et en plus à proximité de la mienne. Je fis celle qui ne les voyait pas.

-Si on passait chercher quand même une bouteille de vin, proposai-je afin qu'ils ne nous suivent pas.

-Et des sushis en fait j'ai envie de sushis ! Me dit-il en faisant référence à une de nos nuits à thème.

Cette soirée-là avait été soirée japonaise. Il avait placé des sushis un peu partout sur mon corps comme une cérémonie ou je ne sais pas quoi pratiquée au japon et il avait mangé en ne se servant que de sa bouche. Il ne devait pas me toucher avec une autre partie de son corps et mon devoir était de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. C'était une belle nuit aussi.

-Va pour les sushis, répondis-je avec une certaine impatience avec un désir ardent que j'essayai de réprimer un minimum.

C'était totalement détendue et remontée à bloc après un week-end des plus agréables que je m'apprêtais à affronter ma nouvelle semaine. Je n'avais rien vu d'autre que le corps sexy et nu de mon fiancé. Nous ne sommes sortis qu'au moment de le raccompagner à l'aéroport.

A vrai dire la seconde semaine se passa à peu de chose près comme la première si ce n'est qu'il n'y avait plus de problème du tout avec Emmett qui participait activement mais sans fanfaronner, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Par contre en ce qui concernait Edward j'avoue qu'il m'agaçait prodigieusement. A une ou deux reprises, il m'avait lancé son sourire, celui qui m'éblouissait lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans. Évidemment il ne me faisait plus d'effet maintenant et à vrai dire si je ne savais pas qu'il avait plus de cent ans, je l'aurais vraiment pris pour un étudiant de dix-sept ans.

Les seuls à rester à peu près à distance et à ne pas s'investirent furent Rosalie et Jasper ce qui n'était pas surprenant car c'était déjà l'attitude qu'ils avaient adoptées la première fois mais le plus surprenant c'était Alice qui ne parlait pas durant mes cours et qui agissait comme si nous n'avions jamais été amie dans le passé. Pas un regard indicateur, pas un sourire rien de rien mais c'était une bonne chose à vrai dire.

Le week-end suivant Zach ne passa pas, il avait un remplacement de vol pour un de ses amis, j'avais donc accepté l'invitation de Doug toujours au Bowling. Je n'étais pas très douée mais on avait bien rigolé. En fait je m'adaptais assez bien et s'il n'y avait pas eu les Cullen je pense que ça aurait même été parfait. Cependant je savais qu'il y allait avoir une légère évolution dans cette routine qui semblait s'installer. Nous étions lundi et donc la première heure de cours était Philo avancée pour le cours avec Jasper. C'était l'un des cours que je préférais. Outre le fait qu'il soit plus poussé, moins répétitif et donc plus intéressant que les autres cours, le fait est que j'étais impatiente de remettre sa copie à Jasper.

-Bien dans l'ensemble c'était assez intéressant de lire vos points de vue. Pour la notation je me suis basée sur la pertinence de votre argumentation, leur indiquai-je en passant dans les rangs et distribuant les devoirs.

-David c'est un excellent travail, une bonne approche et un développement très intéressant, lui indiquai-je en lui remettant sa copie.

-Merci Miss Swan, me dit-il apparemment heureux en voyant sa note. Je continuais ainsi de suite. J'arrivais dans le rang de Jasper qui bien entendu était au bout de sa rangé et tout seul. Je lui remis sa copie et j'avoue que j'ai observé avec plus d'attention sa réaction. Il fut littéralement surpris. Je vis ses sourcils se lever avant de planter son regard dans le mien. Je levais les miens en réponse indiquant que moi aussi j'avais été surprise par une telle copie.

-Bien maintenant que pensez-vous de l'évolution de la morale au fil des siècles ? Lançai-je en retournant à ma place.

-Qu'elle suit l'évolution des mœurs et du temps, répliqua Jasper.

-C'est une évidence monsieur Whitlock, développez votre pensée.

-Prenons un thème récurrent, l'amour, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin en me fixant. Au XIX siècle les hommes ne pouvaient pas s'approcher d'une jeune femme à marier sans chaperon, sans escorte et loin de là l'idée même de pouvoir embrasser une femme en toute discrétion. Pour un rendez-vous, il devait s'adresser au patriarche de la jeune femme convoitée et seulement si la famille du jeune homme était d'accord avec ça. Au XX eme siècle il y eu une légère évolution mais vraiment très légère. Le romantisme ayant pris l'ascendance dans le cœur des jeunes femmes, notamment à cause de Jane Austen, cela n'a pas arrangé les intérêts masculins, dit-il toujours avec ce sourire accroché aux lèvres. Aujourd'hui l'émancipation de la femme et du sexe, font qu'une femme peut s'assumer et assumer ses pulsions, ses désirs et même s'opposer aux hommes. Une femme du XIX siècle se serait fait enfermer dans un couvent à vie si elle avait fait ce que les femmes d'aujourd'hui prennent pour acquis

-Tout à fait monsieur Whitlock vous avez parfaitement résumé le sujet que je veux aborder avec vous. Selon vous pourquoi il y a eu cette évolution dans la moralité puritaine ? Demandai-je à l'ensemble de la classe cette fois-ci. Le cours fut vraiment intéressant et comme à chaque fois avec ce cours, je ne le vis pas passer du tout et comme à chaque fois je fus déçue lorsque la sonnerie retentit.

-Passez tous une bonne semaine, leur souhaitais-je en prenant place derrière mon bureau et rangeant mes notes pour de ce cours et sortant celles pour le prochain.

-Miss Swan je peux vous parler un instant de ma note, entendis-je Jasper me demander. J'avoue que je ne pus retenir mon sourire en levant la tête pour le regarder.

-David peux-tu fermer la porte derrière toi merci, demandai-je au dernier élève, enfin à l'avant dernier, le dernier étant Jasper.

-Je vous écoute monsieur Whitlkock.

-J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre cette note. B- je ne pense pas que mon travail méritait cette note.

-Sur le principe il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans ton devoir sauf une… Tout ce que j'ai lu sur cette copie je l'ai lu dans mes livres à l'université. Ce que je demandais ce n'était pas l'avis de Kant, Nietzsche, Spencer ou celui du professeur Reeves. C'était le tien. Je n'y ai lu que des phrases toutes faites, des avis et un développement trop cadré et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Entre toi et moi, j'aimerai un peu plus d'investissement de ta part. J'ai conscience que tu peux certainement m'en apprendre plus que moi je ne peux t'en enseigner et je n'ai pas cette prétention mais c'est ce qui fait la beauté de cette matière, c'est justement l'échange. Je veux savoir ce que Jasper Whitlock pense de la moral, de sa position et de son raisonnement. Si tu peux me refaire un devoir en suivant cette consigne pour demain, je pense que je pourrais faire l'effort de revoir ta note en fonction de ce que tu me donneras et si tu me donnes quelque chose. Il me regarda avec une lueur de malice dans le regard. Ce quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui et qui m'intriguait. Lorsqu'il sourit j'avoue que mon cœur s'est légèrement enflammé.

-J'espère que tu n'essaies pas de m'éblouir pour me faire céder, lui retournai-je en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait en entendu mon cœur mais qu'en plus il avait un accès direct à mes émotions. Valait mieux que je prenne les rennes de cette situation.

-Je vais t'éblouir mais ce ne sera pas avec un simple sourire, me dit-il en augmentant ce fameux sourire. Il laissa échapper son amusement. C'était la première fois que je voyais Jasper sourire sincèrement amusé devant moi.

-Je n'attends que ça, répondis-je en lui retournant un sourire et en me levant parce que les autres élèves attendaient devant la porte. En avons-nous terminé ? Demandai-je.

-Oui pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. J'ouvris la porte et il me lança. Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir monsieur Whitlock, lui répondis-je en laissant les autres élèves entrer à leur tour.

La journée passa relativement vite, j'avais mangé avec Doug et Carly, professeur de français d'une trentaine d'années et assez sympa. Elle était présente à la soirée Bowling et on avait bien accrochée toutes les deux. Elle m'avait appris que j'avais un bon retour avec les élèves, en tout cas ceux que nous avions en commun mais tout le monde avait plus ou moins demandé aux autres étudiants comment ils me trouvaient à cause de mon âge. J'avais vingt-six ans mais il parait que je faisais plus jeune. Ça c'était depuis que je m'étais libérée et que j'avais appris à profiter de la vie.

Le soir venu je quittais le lycée pour me rendre en course, je devais impérativement remplir le frigo si je voulais manger quelque chose. J'arrivais près du parking lorsque je vis un attroupement et des éclats de voix. Je m'approchais pour voir et j'aperçus les Cullen faisant front en protégeant Vanessa Klein, la petite amie d'Edward, d'une montagne de muscles black et d'un de ses copains.

Je pris mon téléphone.

-Oui Bella.

-Il y a du grabuge sur le parking, deux gars genre gangsta qui ne sont clairement pas du lycée et un groupe de nos élèves. Ça risque de mal tourner, appelle la police.

-C'est bon j'arrive.

-Doug appelle la police, c'est nécessaire, répondis-je quand je vis la réaction d'Edward et celle beaucoup plus extravagante et violente du grand Black.

Je pris une bonne inspiration et je commençais par disperser les élèves.

-Allers filez et rentrez chez vous ! Puis j'avançais vers le groupe. A vrai dire malgré ses grands gestes et son impatience ce n'est pas les humains qui me faisaient le plus peur à l'heure actuelle c'était le visage fermé d'Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !? Intervins-je bien que j'avais compris.

-Dégage greluche !

-Pour commencer mon gars je ne suis pas une « greluche », je suis professeur et c'est toi qui va dégager par ce que c'est mon territoire ici ! Répliquai-je en le fixant froidement et sans me démonter.

Il planta son regard qu'il voulait menaçant mais pas une seconde il ne me fit trembler. J'ai eu affaire à des vampires sanguinaires et d'autres un peu moins mais tout aussi effrayants en bonne circonstance. J'ai eu affaire à des loups irritables dont Paul qui était clairement plus dangereux que lui alors non il ne m'effrayait pas.

-McCarty tu bouges pas ! Le repris-je alors qu'il s'avançait sans doute pour s'interposer entre le Gangsta et moi qui avait détourné son attention du groupe et d'Edward pour la reporter sur moi. Masen raccompagne ta petite amie chez elle et vous autres dispersez-vous ! La police arrive pour prendre le relais ! Indiquai-je alors que je voyais une voiture de police tourner sur le parking. Ils étaient à côté du lycée, donc ils avaient été vite.

Je vis Edward reculer en prenant la main de Vanessa en voyant cela je me posais la question de savoir si elle connaissait ou pas le secret des Cullen.

-Ne pense pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire comme ça Vaness ! Gronda-t-il en faisant un pas en leur direction.

-Où tu vas ou toi ! M'interposais-je pour éviter qu'il n'aille dans leur direction. Jasper se déplaça aussi pour venir dans mon dos.

-Toi on se reverra aussi ! M'indiqua-t-il mauvais et menaçant en se reculant légèrement.

-Oh mais quand tu veux. Je ne suis pas une gamine et tu es loin m'impressionner ! Lui retournai-je alors que la voiture de police s'immobilisa et que deux policiers en sortirent.

-Kalvin ! Soupira-t-il. Bon tu connais la procédure ! Toi et ton pote contre la voiture ! Lança le flic qui apparemment connaissait bien le gangsta.

Je restais à regarder les deux gars se faire embarquer, entourée par la fratrie Cullen.

-Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de décamper tous les trois ?! Indiquai-je avec autorité.

-Nous n'allions pas te laisser te dépatouiller avec le gros tas de muscles ! Répliqua Emmett.

-Vous m'avez laissée me dépatouiller avec bien pire que ça sans vous retourner. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'impressionne, ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer. Ils me regardaient tous les trois avec surprise et curiosité.

-Bonjour je suis l'agent Arthus, se présenta celui qui avait reconnu le gangsta.

-Bonjour je suis le professeur Swan, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna-t-il.

-J'allais pour partir lorsque j'ai vu un attroupement anormal d'élèves. Je me suis approchée et j'ai vu ces deux personnes en face d'un groupe d'élèves qui visiblement protégeait une jeune fille.

-Laissez moi deviner, miss Klein Vanessa.

-C'est ça, acquiesçai-je inquiète. Je suis intervenue et j'ai demandé à un collègue de vous appeler, résumai-je.

-Où est miss Klein ?

-Je l'ai faite raccompagner chez elle, elle semblait très affectée.

-D'accord, nous passerons la voir, répondit-il. Pourriez-vous passer au poste signer votre déposition.

-Oui sans problème. Demain soir ça irait ?

-Oui c'est parfait. Bonne soirée professeur Swan ! Me salua l'agent alors que Doug arriva au pas de course.

-Je suis là désolé j'ai dû arrêter une bagarre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ! Se plaignit-il.

-J'en sais rien mais pour ici c'est bon ! Lui retournai-je.

-J'ai terminé, ça te dis qu'on aille se prendre un verre ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il y avait les Cullen autour de nous.

-Non pas ce soir, j'ai des copies à corriger et je dois faire des courses sinon je vais mourir de faim, lui retournai-je.

-Ok pas grave, me retourna Doug.

Les Cullen finirent par retourner à leur voiture alors que Doug m'accompagnait à la mienne.

-Bon bah à demain, lançai-je en montant.

Je ne mis pas longtemps pour partir.

J'avoue que ma soirée je la passais à me remémorer cet incident sur le parking et la question de savoir si Vanessa était au courant devenait de plus en plus obsédante.

Le lendemain alors que je me rendais en classe, je me fis héler par Jasper.

-Professeur, m'appela-t-il. Je me retournais pour me trouver en face de lui et d'Edward.

-Monsieur Whitlock, monsieur Mason, répondis-je avec un ton professoral qui m'amusait un peu.

-Le devoir que vous m'avez demandé.

-Vais-je être agréablement surprise ? Lui demandai-je en prenant le devoir.

-Éblouie serait plus juste, me répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je secouais la tête.

-Hum… Je peux te parler un instant, intervint Edward.

-Un problème avec vos cours monsieur Mason ?

-Non c'est pour hier, dit-il.

-L'incident d'hier s'est produit au lycée, j'ai donc fait ce que je devais à faire en tant que professeur. Le reste ne me regarde aucunement. Cela fait partie de votre vie privée, lui retournai-je bien que j'étais quand même un peu curieuse.

-Merci quand même, dit-il avant de faire demi-tour. Jasper me fit un clin d'œil qui me surprit littéralement avant de le suivre.

Après être passée signer la déposition de l'intervention de la veille et avoir appris que malheureusement le fameux Kalvin avait été relâché parce qu'il s'en était pas pris physiquement à la jeune femme, je rentrais chez moi. Après mon bain et mon coup de fil à Zack, je m'installais dans mon canapé avec un verre de vin et la copie de Jasper. J'avais d'autres devoirs mais j'avoue que c'est celui-ci que je voulais lire et je la dévorais littéralement d'un bout à l'autre. Si bien que malgré sa longueur bien plus importante que les copies habituelles, je la trouvais trop courte. Je me levais et j'allais chercher mon stylo rouge. A+ développement intéressant et avis constructif. J'hésitais à lui mettre un merci tellement il avait été au bout de son développement et que cela avait été très intéressant, mais je me retins.

À la fin du cours du lendemain, lorsqu'Emmett et Rosalie se levèrent pour partir, je les interpellais enfin juste Rosalie.

-Miss Whitlock ?

-Professeur, me répondit-elle une ride entre les sourcils indiquant sa surprise et son appréhension.

-J'aurai besoin de voir votre frère, pouvez-vous lui demander de passer me voir quand il aura un instant, je vous prie.

-Mon frère ? Lequel ? Demanda-t-elle de préciser.

-Jasper, répondis-je. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils mais finit par acquiescer.

-Oui je ferais passer le message, me dit-elle.

-Merci et bonne journée, ajoutai-je pour conclure cette discussion avant de me pencher dans la lecteur d'autres copies que j'avais reçues une heure plus tôt.

Sachant que Zach devait venir pour le week-end j'avais pris un sandwich et je restais en classe pour l'heure du déjeuner, je voulais prendre de l'avance dans mes corrections afin d'avoir tout mon week-end de disponible. On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ? Répondis-je en levant la tête de mes copies.

-Vous m'avez fait demander professeur, se fit entendre Jasper en entrant.

-Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais du mal à ne pas lui sourire. En réalité je découvrais une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait pas montrée auparavant et elle me plaisait. En plus je le trouvais moins torturé et bien moins froid que lorsque je l'avais rencontré à Forks.

-J'ai lu ton devoir hier, l'informais-je en lui tendant sa copie que je sortis de mon tiroir. Il la prit et il sourit lorsqu'il vit la note et les commentaires. C'est beaucoup mieux et tout à fait ce que j'attendais de toi.

-Trust ne m'aurait pas demandé de le refaire ce devoir, j'aurai eu un A + directement.

-Nous avons chacun nos méthodes. Moi je privilégie la pensée et la réflexion personnelle. Tu peux avoir le même avis que de grands philosophes mais je veux ressentir ton implication et ta patte personnelle dans les sujets traités. Contrairement aux autres étudiants, je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas traité le sujet avec l'attention que je demandais la première fois. Tu m'as sortis tout ton savoir comme un vulgaire manuel et ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'attends et encore moins de toi.

-De moi spécifiquement ou de moi par rapport à ce que tu sais ? Demanda-t-il.

-De toi spécifiquement parce que je ne te connais pas, contrairement aux autres. J'ai saisi la personnalité de chacun mais pas la tienne puisque nous avions vraiment très peu de contacts. Je m'étais faite une idée de toi et de ton caractère mais j'ai bien peur que je ne t'ai rangé dans une case un peu trop vite.

-Et quel était ton impression ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Qu'importe ce que j'ai pu penser, le fait est que j'ai l'opportunité de pouvoir rectifier cela.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu ne nous en veux pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas à moi ?

-Bien apparemment nous allons devoir franchir une barrière que je ne souhaitais pas mais je pense que cela sera bénéfique pour notre cohabitation dans cette ville, le temps que j'ai à y rester. Je vous en ai voulu beaucoup car vous m'avez traitée comme un animal de compagnie qui vous a lassé. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à m'en remettre mais j'ai eu la chance d'être bien entourée et d'avoir des amis avec qui j'ai pu partager ce que je traversais sans rien cacher. Je doute que ce soit le cas de cette pauvre Vanessa. En ce qui vous concerne, je suis surprise de vous voir mais tu peux sans doute ressentir que je suis guérie de vous et que la seule chose qui m'agace vous concernant c'est de voir que vous jouez toujours à ce petit jeu avec les jeune filles humaines. Alors oui je sais que ce n'est pas toi et j'imagine que tu dois aborder Vanessa de la même façon dont tu m'avais abordée moi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce n'est pas cruel parce que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer et tu te doutes dans quel état elle va être ensuite.

-Je ne l'aborde pas de la même façon. A vrai dire il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sois impliqué personnellement lorsque le traqueur a fait de toi sa proie. Avec n'importe qui d'autre je ne serai pas intervenu parce que je suis contre ce petit jeu auquel il s'adonne. En fait tu étais spéciale et pour tout le monde d'ailleurs.

-J'imagine mais ne te donne pas la peine d'essayer de me valoriser, je sais ce que je suis et ce que je vaux de ce fait je peux t'assurer que je n'ai pas l'intention de retomber dans mes anciens travers.

-C'est pas vrai. Tu ne t'en fous pas et tu retombes déjà dans tes anciens travers mais ce n'est pas Edward qui focalise ton attention cette fois, c'est moi et ce qui est d'autant plus flatteur c'est que ce n'est pas une attention malsaine contrairement à la première fois.

-Ce n'est pas une attention malsaine ? Répétais-je un peu surprise.

-Je n'ai pas cherché ton intérêt et il ne s'est pas développé parce que je t'ai sauvé la vie. C'est mon tempérament et mon esprit qui t'intéressent.

-C'est vrai, acquiesçai-je et j'admets aussi que je suis agréablement surprise par ce que j'apprends de toi. Cependant et malgré que cette attention particulière causée par ma curiosité, qui elle, est sans doute malsaine, il n'y aura pas d'autres implications de ma part et j'attends de vous que me retourniez la pareille. N'étant plus l'attention dérangeante de ton frère, j'aimerai profiter de ma petite vie bien tranquillement.

-C'est quelque chose d'acceptable et je vais en faire part à la famille mais je peux sans mal m'avancer en disant que c'est exactement la position qu'ils avaient prise te concernant.

-Tant mieux, nous voilà sur la même longueur d'onde, répondis-je.

-Une dernière chose avant que je ne te laisse à ton déjeuner. Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir maintenant si tu ne comptais pas aborder les sujets personnels ?

-Parce que je me voyais mal te remettre ta copie en classe, cela aurait attiré l'attention des autres élèves. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils viennent tous me trouver pour me demander de refaire leur devoir si la note obtenue ne leur convenait pas. T'ayant fait cette faveur je serai obligée de l'octroyer à d'autre et j'ai déjà pas mal de travail sans me surcharger davantage, lui répondis-je honnêtement.

-D'accord et je sais que je vais abuser de ton temps mais c'était quoi la référence que tu as faite hier en répondant à Emmett. Je soupirais.

-Lorsque vous avez tué James, vous avez omis de vous occuper du reste de son clan de ce fait j'ai failli terminer au menu de Laurent et Victoria n'a eu de cesse d'essayer de me mettre la main dessus pour me faire payer la mort de son compagnon, me tenant moi pour seule et unique responsable. C'était plus facile que de venir chercher des comptes auprès de vous, répondis-je. Son visage se décomposa et je le vis froncer les sourcils.

-Et si tu es ici c'est que tu as pu leur échapper. Comment ?

-Mes amis Quileutes, répondis-je seulement. Il hocha la tête, acquiesçant ce que je venais de lui révéler à demi-mot.

-Merci pour le temps que tu m'as accordé, me dit-il. Oh et soit dit en passant. Tu es une excellent prof, j'ai rarement été aussi intéressé de revoir des cours que j'avais déjà étudié sous toutes les coutures.

-Je te remercie, c'est un compliment qui me touche. Passe une bonne journée, conclus-je afin de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

-Oui à toi aussi, dit-il avant de s'en retourner à la porte.

J'ai eu du mal à me replonger dans mes corrections suite à cet entretien mais je me repris très vite en restant campée sur mes positions.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette conversation et tout le monde s'en était tenu à cet accord entre nous.

Je m'étais faite des amis en dehors du lycée, par le biais de Doug principalement. Nous étions assez proches sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre ambiguïté même s'il restait célibataire.

Nous étions justement entourés de notre bande d'amis alors que nous étions en boite de nuit, ça changeait un peu du Bowling et puis nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Marie, une amie d'enfance de Doug avec laquelle j'avais bien sympathisé également. En réalité j'avais bien sympathisé avec tout le monde puisque j'étais devenue assez sociable et cela grâce aux Quileute et à Zach.

Il pouvait être surprenant la différence qu'il y avait entre la personne que j'étais aujourd'hui et celle que j'étais lorsque j'ai rencontré les Cullen ou plutôt avant que les Quileutes ne m'adoptent.

La fête battait son plein, nous dansions, jouions à des jeux d'alcools et de par mon entraînement avec les loups, je tenais bien la route de ce côté-là. C'était une super bonne soirée.

Un morceau bien entraînant se fit entendre et Marie se mit à sautiller sur place. Elle nous attrapa Carly et moi pour nous entraîner d'autorité sur la piste de danse. Je me laissais prendre par la musique et je m'en donnais à cœur joie avec mes deux copines, tout était si simple à partir du moment où l'on ne faisait plus attention aux regards des autres. Je me foutais qu'on me regarde ou pas. J'avais compris que ça me bouffait plus la vie qu'autre chose. Dan, le copain de Carly, me fit tourner avant de danser collé-serré contre sa fiancée. Ce faisant je vis passer à proximité de nous Vanessa qui paraissait terrifiée et paniquée.

Elle avait son téléphone à l'oreille et tentait de traverser la piste le plus rapidement possible en jetant des coups d'œil derrière elle. J'en fis autant et je vis le fameux Kalvin qui la suivait. Vanessa était sortie de la piste de danse et Kalvin la suivait de près. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû m'en mêler, que les Cullen devaient très certainement être dans les parages mais ne voyant personne à sa suite, je décidais de les suivre.

J'arrivais dans le couloir lorsque que je vis Kalvin tourner à gauche en direction des toilettes. Je suivis rapidement poussant la porte des toilettes des femmes dans laquelle il venait de s'engouffrer.

-Non s'il te plaît ! Supplia Vanessa.

-Il n'est plus là ton copain. Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi ! Lui retourna-t-il en lui attrapant le bras de force.

-Je ne crois pas non. Avant de t'en prendre à elle, il va falloir voir avec moi !

-Putain mais t'es comme de la merde après mes basks toi ! Dit-il en repoussant Vanessa contre une cabine de toilette.

-Qu'elle magnifique expression. On ressent là toute l'ampleur de ta culture, répliquai-je avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Il s'approcha de moi et me décrocha une gifle.

-D'accord c'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer ! Répondis-je en retirant mes escarpins.

-Miss Swan non ! Tenta de me décourager Vanessa en pleurs.

-T'inquiète pas j'ai eu affaire à plus costaud et plus effrayant aussi, répondis-je. Reste au fond !

-Laisse moi rire ! Se moqua la grande brute. Je te dois une nuit en garde à vue et puis j'ai toujours voulu me taper un prof.

-Bah c'est l'occasion, répondis-je en relevant ma mini-jupe plus haut que la convenance ne le voulait, alors qu'il avançait de nouveau sur moi. De nouveau il leva la main pour me donner une nouvelle gifle que j'esquivais facilement en me baissant et me décalant avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre et un autre dans le visage. Je pus voir sans mal qu'il fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'ai du répondant et que je sache me défendre. J'avais pris des cours de self défense avec Angela et ça m'avait tellement plu que j'avais associé cela à du kick boxing. Ça m'avait permis d'une part de prendre de l'assurance mais aussi de me vider des colères et des tensions que j'accumulais à l'époque.

-Espèce de pouffiasse ! S'écria-t-il en se redressant et se précipitant sur moi. Il arma son poing et le lança sur moi et sans aucun doute, il y mit toute sa force. Tout en me vrillant, je le repoussais d'une main avant de me saisir de son bras et me servant de la force qu'il avait mise dans son coup, je le retournais en arrière lui collant le visage contre le montant de la cabine. Je raffermis ma prise sur son bras et lui donnais un coup derrière son genou pour le faire ployer afin de garder ma position de force.

-Je ne vais pas te le redire Kalvin. Tu la laisses tranquille parce que si je dois de nouveau intervenir, tu vas avoir tellement honte de t'être pris une raclée par une petite prof devant tes potes que tu vas être obligé de quitter la ville. C'est compris ?! Demandai-je avec autorité alors qu'il grognait et essayait de se défaire de ma prise.

-Je vais te tuer espèce de salope !

-Fais attention que ce ne soit pas moi qui le fasse ! Lui répondis-je en remontant un peu plus son bras en haut de façon à lui faire mal. Tu vas la laisser tranquille ?! Insistai-je en tirant un peu plus sur son bras. Il ne répondit pas et je forçais un peu plus.

-OUI ! Oui ! MAIS PUTAIN LACHE MOI ! Se mit-il à crier.

-C'est bon tu peux lâcher on prend le relais, entendis-je dans mon dos. Je me retournais surprise car je n'avais ni entendu ni vu qui que ce soit entrer. Je relâchais ma prise sur le gangsta alors qu'Emmett le prit sans ménagement par sa chemise et le leva sans mal.

-Jolies fesses et joli tatouage, kung-fu Bella ! Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

Je réalisais que j'avais remonté ma jupe pour nous défendre Vanessa et moi, je la baissais vivement me sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Les regards de Rosalie et de Jasper étaient sans équivoque. Visiblement surpris tous les deux mais je pouvais voir aussi beaucoup d'amusement dans celui de l'empathe. Sans doute mon malaise par rapport à ma tenue. Je m'en détournais pour regarder Vanessa qui était en larmes et visiblement terrifiée.

-Ça va ? Demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête sans pouvoir dire un mot.

Elle éclata en sanglots et se précipita sur moi. Je fus quelque peu décontenancée mais je refermais mes bras autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et de se sentir en sécurité. Je ne pouvais certainement pas la rejeter parce qu'elle était la nouvelle petite amie de mon ex-vampire.

-Ça va aller, la consolai-je me voulant rassurante. Je vais déposer une plainte contre lui et avec ça en plus de ce qu'il a son actif, il devrait aller en prison.

-Ne faites pas ça, vous aurez tout son gang après vous, me dit-elle.

-T'inquiète pas, je ne risque rien. Je suis fille de Shérif et puis j'ai moi aussi un gang pas commode au besoin, lui retournais-je pour la rassurer.

-Vanessa on devrait rentrer Edward va arriver et ça le rassurera que tu sois à la maison, lui annonça Rosalie avec douceur. Elle hocha la tête comme une petite fille bien sage et j'avoue que cela ne me plut pas du tout parce qu'en la voyant faire, c'est moi que je revoyais lorsqu'ils me contrôlaient de la même façon.

-Vanessa tu as un téléphone ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui miss Swan, répondit-elle surprise.

-Donne-le moi s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je. Elle fouilla dans son petit sac et sortit son téléphone et me le tendit avec incrédulité. Rapidement je mis mes coordonnées dans son appareil.

-Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, de parler où de te confier sur des sujets personnels, même s'ils sont saugrenus, appelle-moi de jour comme de nuit, je répondrais toujours présente.

-Heu, merci, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Tu me fais penser à moi lorsque j'avais ton âge, lui avouai-je avec une pointe de tristesse. Rien n'est acquis Vanessa et ce qui peut te sembler attractif ou sécurisant peut-être plus dangereux et plus destructeur encore que la menace que tu redoutes. Quoi qu'il en soit je serai là et je t'aiderai si tu m'en fais la demande. Je suis qualifiée pour ce genre de chose, lui dis-je. Je ne savais pas si elle connaissait leur secret mais dans le cas où la réponse était oui, elle saurait qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance et je pense qu'elle le savait déjà sinon ce n'est pas dans mes bras qu'elle serait venue chercher du réconfort.

-Merci professeur, répondit-elle.

-Une dernière chose Vanessa, si tu venais à perdre ton téléphone ou qu'il vienne à casser, je suis sur l'annuaire en ligne, lui retournai-je pour parer à toute éventualité.

-Oui merci, répondit-elle en se laissant conduire par Rosalie qui me regardait avec suspicion. Je soutins son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête puis je retournais à mes escarpins.

Il ne restait que Jasper et moi dans ces toilettes.

-Tu sais qu'il ne va pas apprécier, me fit-il remarquer.

-Je m'en doute oui mais comme tu peux le sentir, ce qu'il pense m'importe peu, lui retournai-je. Elle sait ? demandai-je.

-Non. Elle se doute que quelque chose est différent mais elle ne pose pas de questions et se contente sans rechigner des explications qu'ils lui donnent. Elle est bien docile.

-Tu cautionnes ça ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non pas du tout, répondit-il.

-Alors pourquoi le laisser faire ? Pourquoi prendre le risque d'exposer votre famille à la menace Volturi.

-Parce qu'à la fin de ses petits jeux en général, on fait le ménage.

-Comment ça vous faites le ménage.

-Soit nous les tuons, soit nous les changeons, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, enfin toutes sauf toi, dit-il. Dire que j'étais choquée était bien loin de ce que je ressentais.

-Pourquoi ce traitement de faveur ? Demandai-je avec un peu de mordant.

-A cause des Quileutes et du traité. Carlisle tient beaucoup à ce traité et du coup cela ta sauvé la vie. Cependant j'ai compris récemment qu'en réalité ils n'avaient pas l'intention de te laisser vivre mais tes protecteurs sont bien plus efficaces qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

-Ce sont les toilettes des filles ! Si vous voulez vous envoyez en l'air, allez ailleurs ! Gronda une fille qui arriva au milieu de son groupe. Il me fit signe de sortir et de le suivre. J'étais curieuse de connaître l'explication qu'il allait me donner. Il nous guida jusqu'à l'extérieur. Nous passâmes devant les videurs ce faisant.

-Non rentrez sans moi ! Entendis Jasper dire à voix haute alors que nous nous éloignions de l'entrée.

Il alla jusqu'à une voiture contre laquelle il s'appuya.

-Continue, lui indiquai-je en m'appuyant contre celle en face de lui.

-Quand tu m'as dit pour Laurent et Victoria, j'ai confronté Edward à ça et j'ai compris qu'en réalité ce n'est pas Victoria qui t'avait envoyé Laurent, c'était lui. Si tu étais tuée par un autre vampire qu'eux, le traité n'était pas rompu. Carlisle ne lui en aurait pas voulu et les Volturi n'en auraient rien su et même s'ils venaient à l'apprendre, le fait est que les humaines finissent par mourir ou à être changées de ce fait il n'y a aucune violation de la loi. A vrai dire à ce jour tu es la seule exception et c'est pour cela que je vais te demander de rester prudente et de ne pas t'impliquer avec Vanessa. Il n'y a pas les Quileute ici et aussi débrouillarde sois-tu, tu ne seras pas en mesure de survivre s'il décidait de revenir sur son engagement.

-Es-tu en train de me menacer Jasper ?

-Non je ne te menace pas parce qu'a vrai dire, je t'apprécie et j'aimerai que tu puisses continuer à vivre et à enseigner avec autant de passion à d'autres élèves pendant de nombreuses années encore. Pour être honnête, je suis actuellement ton seul bouclier contre eux.

-Je vois, répondis-je. Je suppose que cela mérite un merci parce que j'imagine qu'en plus de ne pas plaire à Edward, cela doit agacer ta compagne, d'où les regards qu'elle me destine depuis quelques jours.

-Non ça ne plaît à personne, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il.

-Oh Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Entendis-je Doug m'appeler en s'approchant de nous à grands pas.

-Oh Jasper Whitlock, tu sais que ta prof ne fait pas d'heure sup n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Bonsoir professeur, lui répondit Jasper avec une distance que je lui connaissais trop bien.

-Je vous laisse monsieur Whitlock, passez une bonne soirée, lui retournai-je en accrochant le bras de Doug.

-A lundi jeune homme, lui lança Doug, ce qui m'amusa un peu d'ailleurs car le jeune homme avait sans doute l'âge de son grand père au minimum.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

-Je l'ai croisé en venant prendre l'air et on a discuté cinq minutes.

-Fais attention à toi, tu es jeune et le fait qu'on puisse t'apercevoir seule avec un étudiant pourrait t'apporter des ennuis et t'empêcher d'obtenir ta titularisation, me conseilla Doug.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et puis tu sais que j'ai un petit ami.

-D'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'on le voit ? À chaque fois tu nous sors une excuse mais un jour il va falloir te décider.

-Ouais bah écoute on va encore attendre un peu. On s'est un peu disputé le week-end dernier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il voulait que je le rejoigne à Phoenix pour les vacances mais je dois aller chez mon père et chez un ami. Ce sont leurs anniversaires à quelques jours près et il est jaloux.

-Il n'a qu'à venir avec toi, à moins que ton père ne veuille pas voir son gendre.

-Ce n'est pas mon père le problème, c'est mon ami Jacob. En plus d'être mon ami il est aussi un ex et notre histoire a duré longtemps mais malgré notre rupture, nous sommes très proches.

-Ah oui je comprends. Je n'aimerai pas non plus partager ma copine avec son ex, me dit-il.

-Imbécile. C'est terminé avec Jacob mais nous sommes restés amis et on se connaît tellement bien. Enfin j'imagine que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un homme peut comprendre, lui retournai-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il me retourna mon sourire alors que nous rentrions dans la salle où se trouvaient tous nos amis qui étaient en train de s'amuser autour de notre table.

* * *

 **Que pensez vous de ce début d'histoire ? Vous a-t-il mis en appétit pour attendre et découvrir la suite ?**

 **A votre tour maintenant :)**

 **A très vite.**

 **Béti.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Pour commencer je tenais à vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour votre formidable accueil, je vous assure que je suis plus que touchée par vos commentaires et votre enthousiasme. Ça m'a mis un pep's d'enfer vous n'avez pas idée !**

 **Je vous retrouve enfin, vous m'aviez sacrément manqué et c'est pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance que je vous livre bien plus tôt le chapitre 2 qui devrait vous plaire car c'est un pov Jasper.**

 **Le caractère de Bella à l'air de vous convenir et j'en suis ravie. Moi aussi j'aime quand Bella est forte cependant il n'y a pas que ça que j'ai voulu retranscrire dans son caractère. J'ai voulu aussi qu'elle soit positive, bienveillante et plein de bonnes ondes. J'espère que vous arriverez à retrouver ça dans la lecture.**

 **Il y a un autre point que vous avez apprécié, c'est celui du comportement des Cullen et de leur petit jeu avec les humaines. Si vraiment cela vous plaît, j'ai une fiction (longue) portant sur ce sujet. Un Jella bien évidement, il ne manque qu'un chapitre et un épilogue pour la clôturer.**

 **Vu le retour plus que positif que vous m'avez réservé, l'envie de republier est bien revenu et malgré mes journées assez chargées ( Les lectrices qui me connaissent en privé pourront vous le confirmer) j'ai envie de m'investir de nouveau dans mes fictions et je vous assure que j'ai de quoi vous tenir occupés un moment avec tout ce que j'ai dans mon disque dur parce que malgré ma pause, je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire et j'ai des tonnes d'histoires en attente d'être terminées et publiées.**

 **Et puis qui sait, cela donnera sans doute envie et la motivation à d'autres auteurs de reprendre leur clavier et de reprendre du service (Marie si tu lis ma note ;) ). Ce fandom a été déserté parce qu'il n'y avait plus retour et plus d'échange entre les auteurs et les lecteurs. C'est peut-être puéril mais c'est vos retours qui nous donnent l'envie de continuer et de nous investir. C'est vraiment, vraiment important pour nous. Sans la motivation il n'y a plus d'envie et donc plus d'investissement de nôtre part. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. (Pour information, j'ai désactivé le filtre des anonymes, même vous vous pouvez laisser votre trace à partir de maintenant.)**

 **Voilà j'en ai terminé avec ma longuuuee note et merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

* * *

 **Professeur Swan partie 2**

 **POV Jasper..**

J'étais dans un coin de la salle observant Bella terminer un jeu d'alcool avec ses amis avant de rejoindre la piste de danse pour se défouler. Elle était empreinte d'une énergie positive qu'elle dégageait autour d'elle avec générosité. Si je n'avais pas mes sens, jamais je n'aurai reconnu Bella tellement elle était différente de celle qu'elle fut lorsqu'Edward avait jeté son dévolu sur elle. Elle avait un charisme écrasant et une assurance à toute épreuve.

Et que dire de ce que nous l'avions vu faire dans les toilettes à ce grand baraqué qui persécute Vanessa, qui avait facilement trois têtes de plus qu'elle et qui devait peser certainement le double de son poids. J'étais littéralement attiré par cette aura qu'elle dégageait. Pour l'empathe que j'étais c'était une véritable bénédiction. C'est pour cela que je n'arrivais pas à partir en plus elle s'amusait ce qui voulait dire qu'elle dégageait encore plus d'ondes positives. C'était grisant et addictif.

L'alcool commençait à faire effet et je sentais aussi la fatigue la submerger cependant aucun ne s'arrêtait de boire tellement ils étaient pris dans leur soirée. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû faire ce qui venait de me traverser l'esprit mais mon instinct de protection étant activé, je ne pouvais les laisser la ramener se conduire elle-même et puis j'avais apprécié ce moment que nous avions partagé devant la boite et je voulais renouveler cela avant qu'elle ne soit trop alcoolisée. Je lui donnais donc la nausée et elle s'arrêta subitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Questionna le Coach Benton.

-Je me sens pas bien, je pense que c'est ma limite, dit-elle en se levant.

-Ça fanfaronne, ça fanfaronne mais ça tient pas la s'cousse, lui retourna-t-il. J'ai gagné et tu me dois un gage !

-La prochaine fois je mangerai avant et tu verras ! Lui retourna-t-elle avant de se dépêcher de retourner aux toilettes. J'hésitais entre lui enlever la nausée qui la tenait en prenant le risque qu'elle comprenne que c'était moi qui lui infligeait ça ou continuer afin de me couvrir lorsque je me montrerai. Si je lui enlevais, elle retournerait certainement auprès de ses amis. Alors je la laissais continuer et j'allais au bar acheter tout ce qui pourrait bien la combler. Il y avait des barres énergétiques, au chocolat, aux céréales, des sandwichs industriels et des mini-cakes. Je pris un peu de tout ne sachant pas quoi choisir ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau parce qu'elle aurait besoin de s'hydrater et je rejoignis le couloir allant aux toilettes en sachant qu'elle n'était toujours pas ressortie. Lorsqu'elle le fit, elle fut surprise et toujours patraque.

-Mange quelque chose, lui indiquai-je. Elle était suspicieuse, je savais qu'elle se doutait que j'étais derrière ça.

-J'ai pas faim, me dit-elle.

-Ça passera qu'une fois que tu auras avalé quelque chose, lui indiquai-je. Elle soupira et regarda dans ce que je lui tendais. Elle prit la barre au chocolat.

-Le reste aussi c'est pour toi, je n'en ai pas vraiment utilité, répondis-je.

-C'est gentil merci mais je ne vais jamais manger tout ça. Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-elle.

-Je te raccompagne, je ne te laisse pas prendre le volant dans cet état. Elle soupira agacée cette fois.

-Je ne ferai que ça, je te dépose devant chez toi et je rentre chez moi. De toute façon si c'est pour préserver ton territoire, sache que nous savons où tu vis, lui indiquai-je.

-Oui je m'en doute, répondit-elle avec un taux de questionnement assez intense. Est-ce qu'il revient traîner par chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui jusqu'au premier week-end depuis il n'approche même plus ton logement, lui répondis-je amusé. Elle sourit aussi avec un regard remplit de malice très déstabilisant et limite envoûtant tout comme son taux de luxure qui augmentait légèrement. Je dus modérer ses ardeurs pour éviter qu'elle ne soit mal à l'aise et qu'elle refuse que je la raccompagne.

-Allez viens je te ramène.

-Faut que j'avertisse mes amis, qu'ils ne m'attendent pas.

-Envoie leur un message, si le coach Benton sait que c'est moi qui te raccompagne, il va te faire une crise et insistera pour le faire lui mais il est dans le même état que toi si ce n'est pas pire, lui indiquai-je. Elle réfléchit un instant et prit son téléphone.

-Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me tuer ? Me demanda-t-elle avec une légère appréhension. Sa question me déstabilisa autant que ses émotions à vrai dire. Elle pensait que je pourrais le faire. Oui je pourrais en fait mais j'avoue que je n'aimais pas qu'elle ait cette pensée me concernant.

-Non je ne te tuerai pas. Tu est en droit de ne pas pas me croire sur parole mais essaie de me faire confiance.

-Oh si je te crois sur parole, répliqua-t-elle honnêtement.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je surpris. Enfin j'en suis content mais pourquoi tu me crois sur parole. Elle me sourit.

-Parce que tu as une morale assez droite et que tu t'investis avec moi. De ce fait je sais que tu ne me tueras pas si tu m'en donnes ta parole. Si tu avais essayé de te dérober à cette question alors j'aurai su que tu voulais me tuer. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec la philo c'est qu'on peut aussi avoir une bonne vue des caractères des personnes qui répondent.

-Tu es donc un peu psy également.

-Les avantages sans les inconvénients, me répondit-elle en me suivant tout en pianotant sur son téléphone qu'elle finit par ranger son sac qu'elle venait de récupérer au vestiaire pendant que nous parlions. Puis elle croqua dans la barre de chocolat.

Elle me lança son sac en se rendant du côté passager.

-T'as raison, ça fait du bien, de manger quelque chose, me dit-elle alors que je plongeais ma main dans son sac pour en sortir les clefs de sa Chevrolet. Une fois la voiture ouverte, elle monta et retira ses escarpins.

-C'est toujours une torture ces engins ! Grommela-t-elle en se massant les pieds d'une seule main.

-Mais ça rend tes jambes encore plus belles, lui retournai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça, c'était sorti tout seul. Désolé, ça ne devait pas sortir, m'excusai-je alors que sa surprise et son amusement me fouettèrent subitement.

-Ravie que mes jambes te plaisent, répondit-elle d'humeur joueuse et amusée. De nouveau une pointe de luxure me parvint alors que je mettait la voiture en route.

-Emmett a raison, il est joli ton tatouage et c'est surprenant que tu en aies un toi qui avait tellement peur des aiguilles, lui dis-je pour faire la conversation.

-C'est justement pour combattre cette phobie que je me suis faite tatouer et je n'ai pas que celui-ci. J'en ai d'autres et bien plus gros, répondit-elle toujours avec cette émotion d'amusement qui redoubla.

-Vraiment. Sont-ils visibles ? Questionnai-je.

-Le plus intime c'est celui que vous avez vu, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, c'est quoi l'histoire de Vanessa avec ce Kalvin et qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ?

-Emmet l'a remis aux videurs en leur disant qu'il avait agressé Vanessa. La police est venue le chercher pendant que tu dansais avec les deux filles. Quant à l'histoire de Vanessa, Edward l'a sauvé un soir après le lycée. Elle sortait avec Kalvin, enfin elle ne voulait pas vraiment mais il lui faisait peur. Ce soir-là elle a voulu le quitter et il l'a mal prit. Il l'a giflée devant tout le lycée et Edward est intervenu.

-Elle a quitté un persécuteur dominateur pour se mettre avec un autre. Seules leurs méthodes changent mais dans le fond ce sont les deux mêmes, dit-elle avec un abattement et de la pitié pour Vanessa. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort.

-Nous sommes tous des dominants Bella.

-J'ai dit dominateur pas dominant, je fais la différence entre ces deux cas. Jacob est un dominant, Edward est un dominateur. Et toi tu es quoi ? Demanda-t-elle subitement ? Tu n'es pas un dominateur, c'est certain mais es-tu dominant ? Elle était curieuse et souhaitait vraiment une réponse à cette question.

-Tu te trompes, je suis le pire de tous. Je suis dominant et dominateur. Seulement j'ai appris à gérer cette partie là de moi en muselant mon démon.

-Ton démon ?

-Lorsque nous évoluons après la morsure, nous passons la première année en proie à des sautes d'humeurs intempestives, nous sommes irascibles, assoiffés et guidés par nos pulsions. Tout le monde à sa théorie la dessus, Carlisle pense que c'est une étape d'adaptation physiologique mais moi je pense que nous sommes possédés par la partie la plus sombre de notre personnalité. Nous cohabitons et cette année de transition, sert justement à apprendre à vivre avec son démon. J'ai un passé qui fait que j'ai souvent cotoyé ce démon. Il a même longtemps été le seul maître de mon corps. C'est pour cela que je sais que ma théorie est la plus juste et c'est aussi pour ça que je l'appelle mon démon.

-D'un point de vue totalement informatif et sociologique. Cette autre personnalité tu la connais ? Je veux dire est-ce vraiment une personnalité dissociée de toi ?

-Oui et non. C'est une partie de moi et j'en ai bien conscience cependant lorsqu'il est aux commandes, il fait des choses que ma morale réprouverait et m'empêcherait de faire.

-Comme me tuer par exemple ?

-Par exemple mais je ne perds pas le contrôle si facilement.

-Le soir de mon anniversaire, c'était lui ? Me demanda-t-elle. Étrangement elle n'était même pas effrayée.

-Oui c'était lui, avouai-je.

-Et tu as vu tout ça ?

-Oui, je suis là aussi quand c'est lui qui prend les rênes mais certaine fois c'est lui le plus fort, répondis-je.

-C'est toi qui l'a arrêté ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Personne ne peut l'arrêter. Si je ne t'ai pas fait de mal, c'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas voulu. Il s'est laissé faire lorsque Rosalie et Emmett m'ont fait sortir. Je pense qu'il a dû voir en toi ce quelque chose que je ne distingue que maintenant.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ton courage, ta force et ta détermination. J'ai conscience alors que j'ai failli t'attaquer que pas une seconde tu n'as eu peur de moi, tu ressentais même de la peine et de la culpabilité et je crois que c'est ce qui m'a déstabilisé et ce qui a aussi stoppé mon démon.

-Les autres aussi en possèdent un ? Rosalie sans aucun doute mais Emmett ? N'est-il pas toujours aussi jovial et joyeux luron tout le temps ?

-Non Emmett aussi à son propre démon mais contrairement à moi, ils ont plus de facilité à cohabiter avec.

-Pourquoi ? Désolée si mes questions t'ennuient. En fait à l'époque où j'étais avec Edward il ne répondait jamais à ce genre de question. Il éludait mais vu que tu es plus enclin à partager ton savoir, j'avoue que je suis intéressée par tout ça.

-Je le sens et c'est un peu perturbant de parler de ça avec toi sur le ton d'une conversation basique mais ça ne m'ennuie pas. Cependant tu risques d'être choquée par ce que je vais te raconter.

-Raconte on verra bien, dit-elle pas le moins du monde déstabilisée ou gênée.

-Bien j'ai plus de mal qu'eux parce que je n'ai pas toujours eu un régime végétarien. J'ai vécu de très nombreuses années avec un régime classique. Pour tout dire j'ai été changé durant la guerre de sécession..

-Je l'savais ! S'écria-t-elle joyeuse. Ce qui me surpris et m'amusa parce que je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Comment le savais-tu ? Lui demandais-je épaté par ce bout de femme qui même alcoolisée restait toujours aussi captivante et percutante.

-Ton explication en classe sur l'évolution de la moral, me répondit-elle. Tu es parti d'un exemple datant du XIX siècle et je me suis douté que c'était ton siècle.

-T'es une futée, lui retournai-je, mais si tu es aussi futée tu peux me dire dans quel camp j'étais ?

-Facile, Confédéré ?

-Et ça aussi tu l'as découvert en classe ou dans mes copies ? Lui demandai-je impressionné.

-Non, je l'ai découvert à Phoenix.

-A Phoenix ? La repris-je.

-Quand nous avons parlé dans la chambre d'hôtel. J'ai perçu quelques intonation d'un accent texan.

-Bella tu m'impressionnes, vraiment, lui avouai-je.

-Question d'observation, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

-Oh crois-moi ce n'est pas rien et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de m'impressionner. Maintenant si ça t'intéresse toujours, je peux te raconter mon histoire.

-J'en serai ravie, répondit-elle.

A vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai insisté pour lui raconter mon histoire j'aurai pu profiter qu'elle se détourne elle-même de la conversation pour y échapper comme je le faisais à chaque fois mais non je devais le faire et puis elle était tellement intéressée par mon démon que tout en moi me disait d'assouvir sa curiosité. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à m'expliquer ces ressentiments.

Je m'exécutais donc, je commençais par la partie de l'histoire où j'étais humain dans ma famille, puis mon engagement et mon ascension jusqu'à devenir Major de l'armée confédérée et puis j'abordais avec un peu plus de réticence ma rencontre avec Maria et ses copines de jeu. Ma morsure, mon réveil et la folie sanguinaire qui m'a alors consumée durant de très nombreuses années. Mon travail et mon rôle au sein du camp. Je n'entrais pas dans les détails mais je ne cachais rien. Je lui racontais aussi Peter et plus tard Charlotte. Leur affection, l'ordre de tuer les recrues pour faire du sang neuf et la fuite de Peter et Charlotte avec mon accord puis leur retour quelques année plus tard. Nous étions garés devant chez elle depuis près d'une demi-heure lorsque je finis mon histoire.

A ma plus grande surprise elle n'était ni choquée, ni effrayée ni même dégoûtée. Elle était surprise, elle était admirative, elle ressentait de la compréhension, elle était fière et reconnaissante et étrangement un nouveau pic de luxure se faisait sentir restant caché sous tout le reste.

Nous restions silencieux quelques minutes.

-J'imagine que vivre tout ça n'a pas été facile mais à l'écouter cette histoire est passionnante. Tu es de loin celui qui a l'histoire la plus captivante, finit-elle par dire.

-La plus remplie et la plus difficile oui mais la plus captivante, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit, lui retournai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Peter et Charlotte sont-ils toujours de ce monde ? Demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité effarante.

-Oui ils le sont. Pourquoi cette question ?

-En fait après ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi à savoir revenir te chercher, mettre leurs vies en danger de cette façon, j'aurai pensé que vous seriez restés ensemble.

-Ils ont un régime classique et ça pose quelques problèmes d'intégration chez les Cullen.

-Vraiment ? Dit-elle un peu surprise puis un pic de compréhension la traversant. Ils ne te manquent pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Cette propension à se soucier de moi me rendait encore plus addictif à sa personne, c'était juste incroyable en fait. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça par le passé ?

-Oui ils me manquent. Je considère Emmett comme un frère mais ce n'est rien en comparaison de Peter. Il pense qu'il me doit sa vie et celle de sa compagne, mais c'est moi qui lui dois la mienne. Sans lui qui sait je serais peut-être mort à l'heure actuelle et je n'aurai jamais connu un peu de repos.

-C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait été assez reconnaissant pour revenir te chercher. Ils font partie de ton équilibre eux aussi. En tout cas c'est ce que je pense. Tu les revois de temps en temps ?

-Pas assez à mon goût mais de t'en parler ça me donne l'envie de les revoir. Je vais peut-être retourner au Texas d'ici peu qui sait, lui retournai-je avec un petit sourire.

-Il n'y a pas Maria au Texas ? Ne risquent-ils pas sa colère à rester près d'elle ?

-Maria a été éliminée par les Volturi qui en avaient assez de son manège et des guerres qu'elle menait. Elle allait nous dévoiler aux yeux du monde. Depuis le Texas est un état aussi libre d'accès que les autres.

-Ça ne te fait rien que ta créatrice soit morte ? Lucy et Nettie sont-elles toujours vivantes ?

-Elles sont toutes les trois mortes, tuées par les Volturi. La mort de Maria m'a travaillé un peu lorsque je l'ai appris mais je m'en suis remis et puis ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Seuls ses intérêts et sa personne comptaient à ses yeux.

-Je comprends, dit-elle et c'est vrai qu'elle comprenait. Je recevais sa compassion et sa sympathie mais aussi un peu de reproche et de rancœur et instinctivement je savais que cela était destiné à Maria et non à moi.

-Nous sommes arrivés devant chez toi, lui fis-je savoir.

-Oui je sais mais j'étais prise dans ton histoire. Ne m'en veux pas de ne pas t'inviter chez moi mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas approprié.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, lui retournais-je en sortant de la voiture. Elle en fit autant et je la fermais avant de faire le tour et de lui rendre ses clefs.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Par contre le coup de la nausée c'était pas trop sympa.

-Comment as-tu su ? Lui demandai-je encore surpris.

-Je me connais. Bien que j'étais assez proche de mon seuil de tolérance, j'avais encore une petite marge et puis quand je suis malade par l'alcool, ça ne passe pas de cette façon, me dit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui en retourner un comme un imbécile devant son aplomb.

-Désolé mais en toute franchise j'avais envie de continuer la conversation que nous avions avant que le coach vienne nous interrompre. Tu as beaucoup changé et ta personnalité est enivrante pour l'empathe que je suis. Je suis désolé d'avoir raccourcie ta soirée.

-Vraiment tu es désolé ? Me demanda-t-elle ne me croyant pas mais ne m'en voulant pas non plus. A vrai dire elle était bien plus amusée qu'autre chose.

-Va falloir que tu me dises comment tu fais pour me déchiffrer aussi facilement.

-J'en sais rien, je t'observe, c'est tout, me répondit-elle. Merci pour m'avoir reconduite et merci de m'avoir raconté ton histoire. Ça m'a touché, me dit-elle en faisant quelques pas en arrière pour rentrer dans son bâtiment. Cependant ses émotions étaient bien moins enjouée et positive qu'habituellement. De la peine et de la déception.

-Bella, la rappelai-je plus soucieux.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ces émotions ? Lui demandai-je de but en blanc.

Elle m'offrit un petit sourire chagriné cette fois-ci.

-Parce qu'il est dommage que nous ne puissions pas être amis. Je pense que j'aurai vraiment apprécié ta personnalité, me retourna-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas l'être ?

-Entre le fait que ton frère veut me tuer et que ta femme me trucide du regard depuis quelques jours ? Il est évident qu'elle sait que nous avons des caractères compatibles et cela ne lui plaît guère et puis je suis humaine et pas toi. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas besoin de plus d'excuses. Nous allons être amenés à partir chacun de notre côté pour que je puisse continuer à vivre une vie sereine, je n'ai pas le choix que de t'en garder à l'extérieur, se justifia-t-elle. Malgré sa détermination je sentais sa peine et ça me touchais bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Elle m'offrit un dernier sourire et se retourna en cherchant ses clefs dans son sac à main pour rentrer chez elle. Je restais là à la regarder faire avec un sentiment de contrariété qui me remplissait. Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle et j'eus soudain un sentiment d'urgence. La seconde d'après je la retenais pas le bras. Elle se retourna surprise et me regarda étrangement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni ce qu'il m'a pris à cet instant là mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle rentre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle referme cette maudite porte derrière elle car c'était comme si elle mettait en actes les paroles qu'elle venait de me dire. Qu'elle me gardait à l'extérieur de sa vie et de sa tête et aussi de son cœur.

Elle resta une seconde les émotions troublées à me regarder fixement. Je pris son visage dans mes mains. De l'incrédulité, une vague d'espoir de l'anticipation et un peu de crainte. Puis je me penchais pour l'embrasser. J'en avais besoin c'était inexplicable, il fallait que je l'embrasse, il fallait que je lui témoigne de ce que je ressentais sur le moment et ce que je ressentais c'était une profonde attirance et pas seulement pour son physique. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et je pris ses lèvres entre les miennes. Elle répondit à mon baiser timidement puis un choc la traversa.

-Non ! dit-elle en se reculant et le rompant. Je suis désolée Jasper c'est pas possible ! Tu as une femme, tu n'es pas humain et surtout tu es mon élève, me contra-t-elle. A cette dernière énumération j'éclatais de rire. Je savais que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire parce qu'elle était vraiment troublée mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-Rentre chez toi Jasper et ne m'approche plus autrement qu'en cours s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle déterminée en poussant la porte de son bâtiment. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant que la porte ne se referme, je sentais de la culpabilité en elle et aussi de la frustration. Ce dernier sentiment me rassura car dans toutes ces émotions troubles, cela voulait dire qu'elle en avait eu envie elle aussi et que c'est la situation et ce que nous étions qui faisaient que nous ne pouvions pas.

La porte fermée je soupirais car je sentis une fragrance que je connaissais trop bien se rapprocher. Je m'en voulais d'avoir embrassé Bella. En fait non je ne m'en voulais pas pour ça parce qu'à vrai dire cette sensation de chaleur aussi brève fut-elle se rependait encore dans tout mon corps. Ce dont je me reprochais c'est qu'Alice ait pu voir cela en vision et en vrai. J'aurai dû y penser mais sur le coup, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Me reprocha-t-elle en colère.

-J'en sais rien, c'était une pulsion, avouai-je honnêtement.

-Laisse la tranquille Jasper, rien de bon ne pourra survenir de ça. Edward est très remonté contre elle, parce qu'elle va s'immiscer dans sa relation avec Vanessa. Tu sais ce qu'il risque de se passer !

-Je crois que nous avons déjà abordé cette conversation Alice et bien qu'elle ne fût pas avec toi personnellement, le fait est que je n'ai pas changé d'avis et je tiens ma position. Laissez la tranquille et je le dirais personnellement à Edward mais le cas échéant s'il a besoin de plus de précision avertis-le que je ne plaisante pas.

-Alors ne l'approche plus et quitte son cours. Je me fous de ce que fait Edward avec son humaine, ce qui m'inquiète c'est la crise dans laquelle tu nous diriges.

-Je ne m'en approcherai plus de cette façon mais je ne quitterai pas son cours, répondis-je intransigeant.

-Jasper tu vas pas mettre notre couple en danger pour une vulgaire humaine !

-Ce n'est pas une vulgaire humaine, c'est Bella. Après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'y aurait que vous à jouer à ces petits jeux. Si elle était bien pour vous à une époque pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas pour moi aujourd'hui ?!

-Fais très attention Jasper ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup le sous-entendu de cela et tu sais que je ne laisserai pas cela se produire. L'exclusivité, tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui a exigé cette clause dans notre couple, alors respecte là ! Puis elle fit demi-tour et s'en alla vraiment très remontée.

Certaine fois je devrais réfléchir un peu avant de m'emballer, pensais-je avant de la suivre parce qu'elle se rendait à la maison. Lorsque j'arrivais et comme je m'y attendais Edward m'accueillit, lui aussi vraiment très remonté.

-Laisse là ! Tonna-t-il.

-Elle n'est plus ton humaine et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner.

-Elle sera toujours à moi et il suffirait simplement que je le veuille pour qu'elle me tombe de nouveau dans les bras. Ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avons pas pu la traiter comme cela aurait dû être fait qu'elle ne m'appartient plus.

-Je pense que nous allons avoir un problème alors, parce qu'il est évident que je m'interposerai si tu venais à t'en prendre à elle que ce soit personnellement ou en passant par un tiers comme la dernière fois !

-Comment ça comme la dernière fois ?! Demanda Emmett.

-Il a envoyé Laurent s'occuper de Bella lorsque nous sommes partis mais pas de chance les Quileute sont intervenus.

-C'est vrai Edward ? Questionna Carlisle en arrivant. Edward me toisa froidement.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas voulu que tu sois mis en porte à faux en m'occupant moi-même du problème alors j'ai demandé à Laurent qui l'avait côtoyée, d'y aller et de régler le problème mais cet idiot s'est fait prendre par les loups. Nous ne risquons rien, tu n'es aucunement impliqué là-dedans, tenta de s'amender le télépathe et bien évidemment cela fonctionna. Carlisle n'avait d'yeux que pour son petit prodige. Le prodige en question me retourna un sourire sarcastique.

-Maintenant que nous ne sommes plus à Forks, peut-être pourrions nous envisager de régler définitivement ce problème ! Proposa Esmé.

-Ils savent que nous sommes ici avec elle, j'ai surpris une conversation avec Jacob Black pas plus tard qu'avant-hier, les informai-je. Et comme je l'ai dit je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser faire. Outre le fait que j'ai dû moi aussi donné ma parole qu'on ne s'en prendrait pas à elle, je l'aime bien et elle mérite de mener sa vie comme elle l'entend. Nous avons encore un mois et demi de cohabitation avant qu'elle s'en aille ailleurs. Je pense que vous pouvez tenir non ?!

-Et toi tu pourras tenir sans l'approcher, sans l'espionner ni même l'embrasser de nouveau ? Questionna Edward avec verve.

-Ça va être difficile parce qu'elle est sacrément chaude maintenant mais tu sais de quoi je parle hein, lui retournai-je en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Il grogna et Alice intervint.

-Arrête ça Jasper. Comme je te l'ai dit rien de bon ne pourra arriver si tu persistes. Je propose que nous l'ignorions tous et toi aussi durant le temps qu'elle doit rester.

-Oui mais elle va tenter de retourner Vanessa, argumenta Edward.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ton humaine, elle t'est toute acquise et bien malléable. Tu n'auras aucun mal à lui retourner le cerveau, répliquai-je avec sarcasme moi aussi. C'est sûr qu'au niveau difficulté il avait choisi l'option facilité avec elle. Elle était tellement soumise qu'on ne pouvait pas faire mieux que ça. Il grogna son mécontentement avant de sourire et de me répondre.

-Bella était pareil, je n'ai eu aucun mal à la rendre accro.

-Non tu n'as eu aucun mal cependant elle a toujours été plus curieuse et plus futée. La preuve elle a compris toute seule ce que nous étions et puis elle n'était pas si accro que tu le pensais car contrairement à la prédiction d'Alice qui t'avait assuré qu'elle se suiciderait de chagrin, elle est toujours là avec une joie de vivre dévorante. Ce qui me fait affirmer que malgré ce que tu penses, tu ne pourras plus jamais l'avoir. Oh et puis je lui ai dit pour Laurent. Elle sait que tu as tenté de la tuer, ça aussi ça risque de jouer contre toi, lui retournai-je en le dépassant ravi de remporter ce duel.

Il grogna et allait pour me saisir par le bras, sans doute pour me frapper mais à ce petit jeu-là aussi j'étais le plus fort. En moins d'une fraction de seconde, il atterrit dans le vaisselier hors d'âge d'Esmé. Cette dernière souffla tel un chat en colère à mon intention. Je lui retournais un simple :

-Désolé, avant de monter prendre une douche.

Les autres retournèrent à leurs occupation. Il n'y a qu'Alice qui quitta la maison quelques heures. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir et qu'elle allait provoquer ses visions afin de voir dans quelle direction nous allions. J'avais toujours été docile et je n'avais jamais fait de vague bien que je n'ai jamais été très friand de leurs petits jeux mais jusque-là je n'avais rien dit, je m'en moquais cependant aujourd'hui ce n'était plus le cas. C'était la première fois que j'aimais bien une humaine. Elle avait quelque chose de plus que les autres et ce quelque chose en plus faisait que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle soit de nouveau leur cible.

-T'as qu'à lui dire de laisser Vanessa tranquille et je la laisserai en paix ! Grogna Edward qui était retourné auprès de son humaine endormie dans sa chambre.

-Même si je lui disais, elle ferait ce qu'elle veut. Le temps où elle était gérable est bien révolu, lui retournai-je. Cependant j'avais bien l'intention de la garder à l'œil parce que je n'avais pas confiance du tout.

Il y avait quelques tensions au sein de la famille mais tant qu'on n'abordait pas le sujet sensible, ça pouvait aller. Alice était revenue, radoucie, ce qu'elle avait vu semblait lui convenir. Elle s'était faite plus tendre et la réconciliation avait été douce.

Cependant malgré tout ça j'avais hâte d'arriver à lundi, mon premier cours était avec Bella. Cependant j'ai déchanté rapidement lorsque je l'ai sentie arriver. Elle était dans un état de colère assez phénoménal. Elle tenta de le gérer devant ses élèves mais lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, il monta encore en flèche. Je tentais de la calmer mais elle m'envoya un regard qui me fit stopper immédiatement. Je m'en fustigeais intérieurement. Je venais de me faire remettre en place visuellement par une femelle humaine et je m'étais plié immédiatement. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez moi.

-Bien, j'espère que votre week-end a été agréable mais que vous n'avez pas omis de jeter un œil sur vos notes car aujourd'hui c'est interro ! Lança-t-elle. J'avais compris qu'elle venait de décider cela, elle ne se sentait pas d'affronter toute une classe avec des questions alors qu'apparemment quelque chose l'agaçait vraiment et à ce stade ce n'était même plus de l'agacement. Bien évidemment il y eu des protestations mais Bella les fit taire d'un seul regard comme elle venait de le faire avec moi. Apparemment ce n'est pas moi qui avais un problème. Son charisme était assez fort pour imposer le respect et la discipline sans se forcer.

-Je sais ça ne fait pas plaisir mais je suppose que vous savez tous que dans la vie on doit aussi faire ce qu'il ne nous plaît pas. Je vais quand même rester sympa. Résumez moi dans une dissertation d'une page minimum votre perception du chapitre sur la moral que nous venons d'aborder, nous demanda-t-elle. Vous avez l'heure pour ça. Puis elle s'assied à sa bureau et sortit ses affaires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la classe et son regard croisa le mien. Je reçus de plein fouet du reproche, de la colère et du regret. Je ne sais pas de quoi cela pouvait provenir mais il est évident que c'était à cause de ce baiser que je lui avais donné. Il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Comment avait-elle réussi à tourner ça pour en arriver à cet état émotionnel ? J'avoue que j'étais assez curieux et j'avais bien l'intention d'aller lui demander des comptes à la fin de l'heure. Elle détourna son attention.

-David c'est un devoir personnel ! Le reprit-elle.

-Oui professeur Swan, répondit-il avant de se fixer sur sa feuille.

Elle ne me regarda plus cependant elle ruminait toujours et elle était vraiment très énervée. Elle baissa son regard sur ses documents bien que je savais qu'elle ne travaillait pas dessus. A environ la moitié de l'heure, je sentis chez elle une prise de conscience subite et assez forte qui me fit lever la tête de ma feuille. Son regard croisa de nouveau le mien et il y avait moins de reproches mais plus du questionnement et des doutes ce qui était paradoxale parce que je sentais aussi une assurance. Elle était sur plusieurs niveaux émotionnels à la fois.

Elle détourna une nouvelle fois son regard mais cette fois-ci pour regarder dehors songeuse en passant négligemment ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle repensait au baiser, c'était une évidence et apparemment elle avait apprécié elle aussi. Elle soupira, regarda sa montre.

-Il vous reste cinq minutes, lança-t-elle.

J'avais fini depuis un bon moment, ça ne m'avait pas pris plus de dix minutes pour faire ce qu'elle nous avait demandé.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je laissais tout le monde passer pour déposer leurs copies sur le bureau de Bella et j'y allais le dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandai-je de but en blanc.

-Rien qui ne vous concerne monsieur Whitlock, dit-elle résignée. La distance qu'elle mettait entre nous m'était insupportable.

-Est-ce à cause de ce qu'il s'est pa…

-Écoute, je t'ai demandé une chose et j'aimerai que tu t'y tiennes, s'il te plaît. Je n'ai qu'une vie moi et je ne peux pas me permettre de la gâcher, tu comprends ?

-Non pas vraiment. Tu es confuse jusque dans tes émotions.

-Alors être pour claire, je refuse que tu m'approches en dehors de ma fonction et j'aimerai lorsque cela se fait que nous ne soyons pas seuls de préférence.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça. J'ai instauré des règles que tu n'as pas voulu suivre samedi soir et j'aimerai que tu comprennes que ces règles sont importantes pour moi. Elles sont vitales. Tu es mon élève et seulement mon élève. Maintenant si tu veux bien te rendre à ton prochain cours, j'ai une classe qui attend de rentrer, m'indiqua-t-elle en se levant. Quelque chose n'allait pas c'était certain. Je sortis contrarié à mon tour me demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais j'allais le savoir. J'allais l'attendre soit à la sortie, soit devant chez elle et elle allait devoir m'expliquer.

Pour l'heure du déjeuner si je n'avais pas su qu'elle y serait, j'aurai fait l'impasse. Alice m'avait rejoint et nous entrâmes dans le réfectoire. C'était une véritable fourmilière cet endroit. Je pris un plateau sur lequel je posais des choses indéfinissables et je me rendis à une table en jetant des coups d'œil à Bella qui était à table avec le coach. Elle était tout le temps fourrée avec lui. Il lui était indifférent mais la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Le coach avait des sentiments pour Bella mais il avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de son play-boy en costume de stewart et il ne tentait rien. C'est sans doute grâce à cette approche qu'elle restait avec lui sinon elle aurait sans doute pris le large. Elle releva les yeux qu'elle posa directement sur moi. C'était incroyable, je savais qu'elle en m'avait pas vu rentrer mais c'est comme si elle savait où j'étais parmi toute cette foule alors qu'elle n'avait pas nos sens pour l'informer.

-Ah et puis faut que je prenne des barres vitaminées parce qu'elle va nous faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, entendis-je Alice énoncer alors que la colère et la rancune de Bella augmentait de façon exponentielle. Son regard me dépassa et je compris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Alice ?! Lui demandai-je en comprenant que sa colère n'était pas contre moi mais contre Alice.

-De quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Me retourna-t-elle mais dans ses émotions je savais qu'elle avait compris ce à quoi je parlais. Je haussais un sourcil incrédule. Très bien j'ai été la voir pour lui dire ce que je pensais de votre petit intermède de samedi soir. Tu es mon mari et mon compagnon Jasper, tu ne penses pas que j'allais passer là-dessus sans la mettre en garde tout de même !

-Si je le pensais puisque je t'ai dis que cela venait de moi et je suppose que tu as aussi vu qu'elle m'avait repoussé !

-Certes mais cela n'apaise pas ma jalousie. Que tu sois attiré par d'autre femelles ok c'est dans notre nature mais pas par elle. Pas par une humaine, ça me fait mal, avoua-t-elle et effectivement je pouvais sentir sa jalousie et sa douleur.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je en lui caressant la joue pour tenter de me faire pardonner.

-Abandonne son cours !

-Non mais je ne l'approcherai plus en tout cas pas tant que vous la laisserez pas tranquille Edward et toi.

-Si tu ne t'en approches pas et qu'elle reste à sa place, elle ne risquera rien de moi, me répondit-elle farouchement. J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête alors que je sentais de la déception et de la résignation venant de Bella. Je jetais un coup d'œil en m'installant à une table avant de nous faire rejoindre par les autres, les derniers à arriver étant Edward et Vanessa. Ce dernier lui porta son plateau qu'il avait lui-même rempli. Je reçu un fort taux d'agacement venant de Bella qui les regardait réprobateur. Puis un sentiment de dégoût avant de retourner à sa conversation avec le coach. J'essayais de me concentrer dessus alors qu'elle le regardait avec appréhension.

-Donc je suis coincé, c'est soit je trouve quelqu'un pour le remplacer soit j'annule la sortie, lui dit-il.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas trouver quelqu'un, lui répondit-elle négligemment.

-En fait je pensais à toi. D'après le proviseur, tu aurais ton brevet de sauvetage et tu as même été maître-nageur.

-C'était un job d'été pendant mes études et mon rôle était surtout sur surveiller les plages. Hormis des bobos à cause des méduses ou des cailloux, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait.

-C'est un brevet et c'est suffisant pour moi.

-Non, Doug essaie de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Te fais pas prier.

-Vraiment je n'y tiens, pas insista-t-elle.

-Tu me dois un gage, répliqua-t-il alors.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux là ?! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce gage pour le domaine professionnel.

-Il n'y a aucune règle et rien n'a été dit à ce sujet, répondit-il.

-Tu es un enfoiré ! Pfff tu ne m'aides pas là. Me promener à moitié nue devant trois classes d'ados avec des hormones en folies. Tu sais que je reçois toujours des poèmes dans mon casiers de certains étudiants.

-C'est la rançon du succès. Tu es belle, intelligente marrante et une super prof, ils ne s'y trompent pas. Aller toi aussi tu as bien eu un prof sur qui tu as fantasmé, tu peux pas les priver de ça !

-Oh mon Dieu non ! Répliqua Bella. Qui est l'autre accompagnateur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Carly, répondit-il suscitant du soulagement chez Bella.

-Et c'est quand ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce vendredi, répondit-il. S'il te plaît j'ai pas envie d'annuler cette sortie et Daniels est intraitable, on doit être trois, la supplia-t-il.

-D'accord, soupira-t-elle abdiquant à sa demande même si elle n'était pas vraiment emballée.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre un peu plus court mais je vous rassure le prochain est très long.**

 **En ce qui concerne ce prochain chapitre, je vous le livrerai qu'à la fin de la semaine car je me suis rendue compte dans la lecture de celui-ci qu'il me manquait un paragraphe. J'ai eu un souci de disque dur et j'avais perdu une partie de mes écrits et visiblement cette histoire a été touchée. Je suis en train de le réécrire donc je ne pourrais pas poster avant vendredi prochain.**

 **Maintenant j'aimerai vous faire part de l'une de mes réflexions que j'ai eue durant mon bain hier soir. Je me suis interrogée sur vous et cet accueil formidable que vous m'avez réservé pour mon retour (oui vous m'avez tellement touchée que je pense à vous même durant ce temps privé lol) et cela m'a conduite à me demander quelles histoires vous avez préférées.**

 **Ça vous dit de me faire le top 3 de vos préférées afin de satisfaire ma curiosité :)**

 **Voilà j'en ai terminé pour ce chapitre... Oh n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, hein ;)**

 **Bien à vous**

 **Beti.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde...**

 **Désolée, désolée et désolée. Je sais que je devais publier hier mais à ma décharge je vous avais averti que je devais réécrire une partie de ce chapitre que j'avais perdu et en plus pour ne pas arranger les choses j'étais un peu perturbée et excitée cette semaine.**

 **Celles qui ont suivi Doutes et Confusion savent qu'à l'époque j'ai demandé à Htray de devenir ma bêta. J'imagine que tout le monde se souvient de nos petits délires en fin de chapitre lol.**

 **Sachez que cette semaine je l'ai rencontrée... Oui j'ai rencontré ma bêta qui est également mon auteur préféré sur ff en chair et en os et c'était exceptionnel. Du coup j'ai eu un peu de mal à me concentrer sur mon chapitre.**

 **D'ailleurs puisque je parle de ma bêta, sachez qu'elle a recommencé à publier alors celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas (ce que je doute mais on ne sait jamais) n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour chez elle. Je vous promets que ça vaut le détour et que vous ne serez pas déçus. Sa plume est légère, drôle et c'est tellement rafraîchissant. Comme dirait une de mes rewieuveuses, c'est du bonbon ces histoires :)**

 **Pour en revenir à mon histoire à moi. Vous êtes nombreuses à avoir été choquées par le comportement d'Esmé et je vous assure que ce n'est pas fini lol... J'aurai bien évidemment beaucoup de choses à vous dire concernant les magnifiques reviews que vous m'avez laissées mais je crois que j'ai assez abusé de la note d'auteur et de votre patience.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Professeur Swan partie 3**

Le vendredi était arrivé plus vite que je ne l'avais voulu mais une promesse étant une promesse je m'étais péniblement résignée.

Nous étions arrivés au centre nautique et nous venions de descendre du bus. Doug répétait une dernière fois les consignes avant de leur signifier de se séparer. Les garçons devant le suivre et les filles nous suivre nous. Tous s'exécutèrent à l'exception des Cullen qui traînaient un peu les pieds mais surtout d'Edward et Vanessa ce dernier ne voulant pas lâcher sa petite amie.

-Monsieur Masen, je conçois que vous puissiez être si amoureux que vous redoutiez une séparation mais je vous rassure, vous retrouvez miss Klein saine et sauve dans quelques minutes. Nous n'allons ni la manger, ni même la mordre, lâchai-je avec un brin de sarcasme.

D'accord c'était plus qu'un brin de sarcasme mais il m'avait tendu une perche. Il me jeta un regard noir alors qu'Alice attrapa la main de Vanessa, elle aussi en me distillant un regard peu commode avant de retourner la tête vers Edward et lui faire un léger signe de tête affirmatif. Je fermais ensuite la marche derrières elles pour rejoindre les autres filles dans le vestiaire qui nous était attribué.

J'arrivais près de Carly qui était déjà en train de se changer à l'instar des autres filles. J'étais heureuse que Carly soit présente et que ce ne soit pas l'un de nos confrères masculins et encore moins Randall professeur de mathématique qui devenait un peu lourd avec toutes les réflexions qu'il me lançait afin de me faire comprendre qu'il était intéressé. J'avais bien assez des élèves à gérer pour ça.

-C'est vraiment pour faire plaisir à Doug que j'ai accepté parce que je n'ai jamais apprécié la piscine, grommela Carly.

-Je l'ai fait aussi pour ça, bien qu'il ait tout de même joué la carte du gage pour me forcer un peu la main, répondis-je en me déshabillant. Les vestiaires étaient collectifs et tout le monde devait se changer devant les autres.

Personnellement cela ne me posait pas vraiment de problème mais je savais que Carly était pudique et surtout complexée par ses rondeurs et cela était très certainement attisé par le corps parfait de Rosalie qui était près de nous avec Alice bien évidemment et toutes deux entouraient Vanessa comme si elle était en danger. Bien que j'avais parfaitement conscience que le danger c'était moi, vu comment Edward s'était comporté au moment de les séparer.

-Mais non ça ira, je te le promets, entendis-je Alice répondre à Vanessa. J'entendis également Carly soupirer lorsqu'elle jeta un œil à la pièce pour vérifier les filles et qu'elle vit Rosalie enfiler un petit bikini un peu trop sexy à mon goût. Surtout pour une activité scolaire avec des garçons en proie à leurs hormones mais c'était du Rosalie tout craché. Elle avait toujours attiré l'attention et elle faisait ce qu'il fallait pour ça même si de par sa nature elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer.

Carly enfila un grand tee-shirt Minie et cela me fit sourire car pour ma part j'avais aussi opté pour cette stratégie afin d'éviter de me promener en maillot de bain mais j'avais un style un peu différent. Mon tee-shirt à moi était un ancien de Jacob qui me tombait mi-cuisse et dessus c'était une tête de mort avec une rose des Guns N Roses.

Je fus prête et la dernière à sortir du vestiaire incitant les autres demoiselles à la traîne de se hâter.

J'arrivais près de Doug qui se tenaient face à ses élèves où je pus constater qu'Edward était revenu auprès de sa dulcinée. Bien évidemment les Cullen attiraient presque toute l'attention que ce soit les filles auprès des garçons et les filles envers le trio de vampires mâles. Pour une fois ce n'était pas forcément Edward qui avait le plus d'œillades mais Emmett avec sa musculature avantageuse.

Personnellement ce n'est pas le corps d'Emmett que je trouvais le plus attrayant mais plutôt celui de Jasper dont le short de bain bleu roi mettait pas seulement sa masculinité en valeur mais l'ensemble de son corps. Il était musclé mais sans aller dans l'excès. Ses abdos et ses pectoraux ne ressortaient pas comme chez Emmett mais on les voyait. Tout comme on voyait également la démarcation de ses obliques, plus communément appelé le « V » de l'homme . Son corps était dessiné avec finesse et précision et c'était tout à fait le genre de physique athlétique qui me plaisait.

Je détournais mon regard au moment où un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Il ne faisait aucun doute que je venais de me faire prendre en pleine séance de reluquage et je m'en fustigeais intérieurement.

-Bien je vous explique le déroulement de cette journée, annonça Doug ramenant ainsi mon attention sur lui. Pour commencer nous allons passer la matinée à vous évaluer afin de vous répertorier en trois groupes. Les débutants, les intermédiaires et les experts. Mais avant de commencer, qui ne sait pas nager du tout ? Demanda-t-il et là je vis la main de Vanessa se lever ainsi que celles de trois autres dont un seulement un garçon.

-Très bien vous êtes automatiquement classés dans la section débutant. Cependant vous effectuerez quand même un petit test avec des exercices simples afin que je vois vos réactions et votre appréhension dans l'eau. Je vous rassure nous resterons là où vous aurez pied. Une fois les groupes formés vous serez répartis de la façon suivante : avec les professeur Swan pour les experts. Les intermédiaires seront avec le professeur Samuel et je prendrais en charge l'apprentissage des débutants. Chacun de vos professeur a un programme adapté à chacun de vos niveaux. Nous vous expliquerons ça le moment venu. Si tout se passe bien et que vous êtes attentifs et raisonnables, nous vous octroierons également un temps de jeu en fin de journée, conclut-il et cette annonce fut accueillie avec joie.

-Excusez moi professeur mais est-ce la partie jeu comporte le plongeoir ? Demanda Emmett.

-Oui mais seulement pour les experts et les intermédiaires, répondit le coach. Allez tout le monde se prépare on commence ! Déclara-t-il alors que tout le monde se levait.

Tous passaient les uns derrières les autres pour faire des longueurs et bien évidemment Emmett fanfaronna et réussi haut la main l'épreuve des trois allez retours, tout comme Jasper et Rosalie. Puis ce fut au tour d'Edward qui à ma grade surprise, feint d'avoir des difficultés et nagea beaucoup plus lentement que les autres. Je sus tout de suite ce qu'il essayait de faire et cela me fit sourire.

Doug cocha la case débutant.

-Excuse moi Doug mais je pense que lui tu peux le mettre en intermédiaire, lui indiquai-je.

-T'as vu comme il a eu du mal ? Il a passé la moitié du temps sous l'eau. Il n'a pas de bases et il panique, me répondit-il.

-Il a fait ça pour rester avec sa petite copine. Il a passé tout son temps sous l'eau mais pas une fois il a bu la tasse. Ils ne veulent pas être séparés et j'ai déjà eu du mal à les décoller l'un de l'autre lorsque nous sommes arrivés pour le faire entrer dans son vestiaire, lui indiquai-je alors qu'Edward me dardait d'un regard dédaigneux.

-Tu es sûre ? Me demanda-t-il sceptique.

-J'en suis certaine, répondis-je avec assurance.

-C'est pas très malin Masen ! Gronda-t-il alors que Doug raya ce qu'il venait de cocher pour le placer dans l'autre groupe. Intermédiaire ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

-Oui monsieur, répondit-il avant de rejoindre Vanessa qui faisait la grimace.

Ce fut au tour d'Alice de passer avec trois autres élèves et tout comme Edward elle feint de ne pas savoir nagé et encore une fois je souris.

Avant que Doug ne coche la case je lui fis savoir mon point de vue.

-Intermédiaire pour elle aussi.

-Je suis pas sûr là, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

-Elle a des bases et une bonne respiration. Regarde elle n'est même pas essoufflée. Je pense que c'est juste un manque de confiance en elle. Elle n'a plus rien à apprendre chez les débutants mais elle pourra faire des progrès dans les intermédiaires, argumentais-je.

-Oui tu as peut-être raison, acquiesça-t-il en sélectionnant la case intermédiaire également. Tout comme avec Edward je reçus un regard qui reflétait parfaitement son agacement alors que visiblement cela fit sourire Jasper derrière eux.

Moi aussi ça me faisait sourire car c'est moi qui avait le pouvoir actuellement et c'était peut-être puéril mais ça me faisait plaisir et en plus cela rendait service à Vanessa. Elle avait besoin d'apprendre à se faire confiance et de voir qu'elle pouvait se sortir d'une épreuve qui lui faisait peur sans eux. Cela n'était clairement pas possible en étant sous la houlette permanente de ses deux geôliers.

-Monsieur, je... j'ai peur de l'eau et je n'ai pas vraiment confiance, tenta de plaider Alice.

-Le professeur Swan a raison et c'est justement pour t'apprendre à te faire confiance que tu seras rejoindre le groupe intermédiaire. Tu nous en remercieras après, tu verras, répondit-il.

Nous examinâmes quelques autres élèves avant de terminer sur les tests des débutants. Nous terminâmes juste pour la pause repas que nous avions prise dans le hall d'accueil à cause du temps peu clément.

À la fin de celle-ci nous regroupâmes les groupes qui nous étaient assignés. Devant mon bassin je les informais :

-Nous allons diviser cet après-midi en trois épreuves. La première sera une épreuve d'endurance, vous allez devoir faire dix longueurs en enchaînant les différentes nages, trois longueur en crawl, trois en brasse, deux en papillon et deux en dos crowlé. J'insiste sur le fait que c'est une endurance. Arriver le premier ne vous servira à rien si ce n'est à vous fatiguer ce qui vous pénalisera pour la seconde épreuve de nage libre mais chronométrée. La troisième épreuve sera constituée d'exercices de sauvetage. Ayant un bon niveau, il est de mon avis judicieux que vous sachiez comment agir en cas de sauvetage, leur indiquai-je.

-Serez vous la demoiselle à sauver professeur ? Questionna Jasper avec un sourire en coin.

-Nous avons des mannequins pour cela monsieur Whitlock, répondis-je avec le plus de neutralité possible mais au vu de son sourire, j'imaginais bien qu'il essayait d'attirer mon attention sur lui car j'avais évité de le regarder et de croiser son regard depuis ma petite incartade mentale de la matinée.

-Bien répartissez vous en groupe de quatre et alignez vous derrière les plots de départ ! Indiquai-je pour ne pas lui laisser répondre quelque chose qui pourrait me mettre mal à l'aise.

La séance se passa relativement bien, ils étaient assez disciplinés ce qui était assez plaisant

Je dus une nouvelle fois me reprendre lorsque le tour de Jasper arriva mais à ma décharge voir son corps en mouvement faisant ressortir sa musculature. Oui il était vraiment très agréable de le regarder se mouvoir de cette façon.

Bien évidemment Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper n'eurent aucun mal mais je voyais bien chez les autres qu'à la fin de leurs longueurs, ils fatiguaient un peu cependant c'était un bon exercice afin qu'ils s'échauffent pour l'épreuve chronométrée qui allait suivre.

Celle-ci était un peu plus dynamique. Les élèves dans l'eau redoublaient d'effort pour battre les autres et ceux restés sur les côtés les encourageaient ainsi que ceux des deux autres groupes qui au loin, près de leurs bassins suivaient cette épreuve également. J'avais cependant fait en sorte que la fratrie ne s'affronte pas en les mêlant à d'autres élèves. Cependant ce ne fut pas une surprise pour moi de constater que les Cullen occupaient les trois premières places, Rosalie en tête, ensuite Emmett et Jasper.

La dernière phase des trois épreuves se déroula de la même façon dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il y avait deux exercices, le ramassage d'anneaux au fond de l'eau et le sauvetage du mannequin et bien évidement cela se transforma aussi en concours de celui qui ramassait le plus d'anneaux que cette fois-ci Emmett remporta mais que je rabrouais tout de même d'un :

-Si vous me recommencez ça monsieur Mc Carty, je vous prive de récréation ! Tant mieux pour vous si vous avez des des aptitudes naturelles d'apnéiste mais je vous prierais d'éviter de pousser ceux qui n'en n'ont pas a dépasser leurs limites. Cela peut être dangereux dans ce contexte ! Puis plus discrètement : Fais au moins l'effort de paraître essoufflé. Il s'exécuta en me gratifiant d'un :

-Désolé professeur, avant de rejoindre sa compagne qui détourna les yeux de moi dédaigneusement alors que Jasper s'amusait visiblement.

-Tu as terminé ? Me questionna Doug qui arrivait.

-Oui à l'instant, lui répondis-je en lui remettant le porte bloc à pince avec les feuillets que je devais remplir.

-Il reste trois quart d'heure avant la fin de la session, on les laisse s'amuser un peu ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dessus.

-C'est toi le coach, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Okay c'est l'heure de la récréation ! Annonça Doug en élevant la voix. Cette annonce fut accueillie par tollé d'exclamations assez bruyantes qui furent amplifiées par la raisonnance du lieu.

-Y a de quoi filer des complexes, soupira Carly qui venait de me rejoindre en regardant Rosalie sur le plongeoir. Comment c'est possible d'avoir un corps comme ça à dix sept ans ?

-Elle a un joli corps c'est vrai mais tu sais ça ne fait pas tout, lui retournais-je pour lui remonter un peu le moral et l'aider à décomplexer un peu.

-Tu peux parler toi, tu n'as pas de complexe.

-J'en ai eu qu'ils soient physiques ou même de caractère mais j'ai compris qu'il ne servait à rien de complexer. Dans pour mon cas mes cours de selfs défense et le sport m'ont aidé dans les deux cas. Mais tu sais une femme aussi belle soit-elle, si elle n'a pas le cœur et l'esprit qui va avec ce n'est juste qu'une apparence et au bout du compte les gens se détourneront immanquablement pour rechercher la chaleur et du cœur. Les gens ont besoin d'attention et d'un retour. Regarde tu vois Rosalie sur son perchoir affichant toute l'ampleur de sa beauté ?

-Oui je la vois bien, répondit Carly en la fixant.

-Les seules personnes qu'il y a autour ce sont sa famille parce que malgré sa beauté elle est froide. Maintenant regarde un peu Anita là bas. Regarde comme elle est entourée par tous ces jeunes. Autant de garçons que de fille et tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est plus accessible ?

-C'est ça. Elle est rayonnante et déborde de gentillesse et pourtant elle a un physique plus commun que celui de Rosalie. Tout est dans l'état d'esprit Carly. À partir du moment ou tu auras compris ça, je t'assure que ta vie sera bien plus belle.

-Autant de sagesse à ton age, je pense que je vais peut-être suivre tes conseils. Ça a l'air de te réussir à toi.

-Ma vie a littéralement changée à partir du moment où j'ai décidé de faire avec ce que j'avais et surtout de ne plus tenir compte du regard critique et de la négativité des personnes autour de moi. Au bout du compte même le regard des personnes critiques a changé, lui retournai-je avec un sourire amical car ça me faisait mal au cœur de la voir si mal dans sa peau. J'espérais que cela l'amènerait à réfléchir et à se recentrer sur elle même sans prendre en compte le regard des autres.

Je tournais la tête vers le plongeoir à l'entente du plouf et des exclamations appréciateurs pour voir Rosalie nager vers le bord sous l'eau et de s'en extraire par l'échelle avant de me retourner un regard dédaigneux tout en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière à la façon d'une gravure de mode.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire avec ta référence à la froideur, commenta Carly.

Je lui retournais un sourire avant de reporter mon attention sur le premier plongeoir où la queue grandissait. Celui d'où Rosalie avait sauté, était moins sollicité.

-Tom rapproche toi du bord pour te propulser et serre tes jambes sinon tu vas te faire mal ! Criai-je pour me faire entendre par dessus le brouhaha ambiant.

-Oui professeur ! Répondit-il de la même façon en s'exécutant.

Les élèves s'amusait bien et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Bien évidemment les Cullen aussi visiblement mais ce n'est pas eux que je surveillais. Ils n'en n'avaient pas besoin.

-Aïe ! M'écriai-je alors que David en voulant faire un salto avant, avait fini par faire un plat sur le dos. Je me rapprochais rapidement alors que la majorité des élèves se moquaient.

-Ça va ? Demandai-je en lui tendant la main.

-Ça fait un peu mal. J'arrive jamais à les faire. Je sais pas comment ils font les autres ! Grommela-t-il en grimaçant et se tenant le dos.

-Ils s'élancent plus loin mais surtout ils rentrent la tête en sautant. Si tu rentres la tête avec un bon élan et que tu places tes bras le long du corps, ton corps suivra le mouvement, lui répondis-je en regardant quand même son dos. Cependant tu évites de retenter ça aujourd'hui, tu as eu de la chance quand même.

-Vous savez plonger vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai quelques sauts à mon actif, répondis-je avec un sourire compatissant. Carly tu as la pommade ? Lui demandai-je.

-Oui j'ai ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Aller vient là cascadeur, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le sac pharmacie.

-Vous savez vraiment sauter ? Questionna Edward dans mon dos.

-Je ne le dirais pas autrement monsieur Masen, répondis-je suspicieuse, me doutant qu'il avait quelque chose en tête.

-Vous pouvez nous montrer ? Cela permettrait justement à ceux qui savent pas d'avoir une leçon supplémentaire et ça évitera qu'il y ait d'autres accidents.

-La récréation n'est que pour les élèves monsieur Masen et puis votre temps est bientôt terminé, profitez en.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Après tout tu as bien mérité une petite récréation toi aussi et ce sera ludique si en plus tu leurs expliques, se fit entendre Doug.

-Je ne préfère pas, répondis-je en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement.

-C'est une prof de littérature pas une prof de sport, lâcha Rosalie avec un sourire mesquin.

-Il paraît qu'en dépassant la vingtaine on perd la témérité de l'enfance, appuya Edward avec un sourire en coin.

-Je crois qu'ils te pensent trop vieille pour ce genre d'exercice, s'amusa Doug.

-Allez professeur, insistèrent les autres élèves.

-S'il vous plaît professeur, insista David.

-Très bien ! Acquiesçai-je en retirant mon tee-shirt.

-T'es Tatouée ! S'exclama Carly dans mon dos. Nom de Dieu il est magnifique ton loup ! S'exclama-t-elle. Attirant l'attention de tous les élèves qui se déplacèrent en grande majorité pour regarder mon dos.

-Il s'appelle Jake et c'est mon loup, lui retournai-je en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

-Tu as eu un loup ? Demanda-t-elle surprise pensant sans doute que je parlais de la version canine normale.

-Je l'ai toujours. C'est un mâle alpha et il vit chez moi dans l'état de Washington, lui répondis-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux vampires présents car je savais qu'ils comprendraient le véritable sens de cela. Jasper haussa un sourcil en me regardant alors que les autres avaient le visage un peu plus renfrogné et dégoûté.

-Et celui-ci il représente quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant mon bras alors qu'elle m'accompagnait à l'échelle du plongeoir.

-C'est un signe d'appartenance et d'adoption. C'est le symbole de la communauté Quileute. La réserve indienne de ma région. J'ai eu le droit de le porter après avoir exécuté le rituel obligatoire.

-Un rituel ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

-Un saut d'une falaise qui surplombe le pacifique, haute de vingt mètres à peu près, lui expliquai-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Je comprends pourquoi ce plongeon ne t'effraie pas, retourna-t-elle avec une petite grimace. Et le dernier ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Celui-ci était pour Jacob. C'était mon premier. A l'époque j'étais encore un peu complexé et j'étais surtout très réservée émotionnellement parlant. J'avais du mal à exprimer mes émotions et mes sentiments alors pour son anniversaire je me suis faite tatouer ça afin de lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais.

-Tu dois le regretter un peu aujourd'hui non ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

-Non pas du tout. J'aime toujours Jacob même si nos sentiments ont évolués sur quelque chose de plus amical que romantique. Pour moi il sera et restera à jamais la personne la plus importante avec mon père.

-Je comprends pourquoi Zach était jaloux.

-Il n'avait pas de raison de l'être. On peut aimer plusieurs personnes. J'ai aimé Jacob de façon romantique mais l'amour que je portais à Zach était différent, pas moins important, pas moins intense mais différent parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas. C'est pareil en amitié. On peut avoir plusieurs amis et on les aimera tous quand même.

-Oui c'est pas faux, acquiesça-t-elle.

-L'essentiel est de rester honnête les uns envers les autres et surtout honnête avec soi même, conclus-je avant de grimper l'échelle.

Arrivée en haut le silence se fit alors que je restais à bonne distance du bord.

-Pour effectuer un salto avant en toute sécurité, il y a quelques points à observer. Le premier est l'élan, selon le saut que vous voulez effectuer, un simple, double ou triple salto, il faut prendre un élan plus conséquent. Deuxième point, il faut un bon appui et des jambes bien fermes et assurées au moment de sauter. Troisième point, lorsque vous vous êtes élancés prenant bien appui sur le bord du plongeoir, vous devez plaquer vos mains sur vos cuisses et rentrer votre menton contre votre poitrine et arrondir vôtre dos. Vous ne devez en aucun cas rester rigide dans les airs. Votre corps suivra le mouvement d'inertie que vous aurez entamé et vous effectuerez ainsi vos saltos. Quatrième point, toujours tenir compte la distance qui vous sépare de l'eau et bien évidemment toujours privilégier la sécurité au risque de vous blesser. Un mauvais saut pourrait vous paralyser à vie, n'oubliez jamais cela ! Leur expliquai-je avec un peu plus d'autorité sur la fin. Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête.

Je me positionnais et me concentrais quelques secondes avant de m'élancer. Je pris appui au bord du plongeoir et je m'élançais dans les airs mettant en pratiques les explications que je venais de leur livrer.

J'entrepris un triple salto avant vrillé afin de montrer à Edward que je savais de quoi je parle et de lui prouver, au cas ou il en douterait encore, que je n'étais plus la jeune fille qu'il avait connue. J'entendis des exclamations d'admiration juste avant de rentrer sous l'eau. Lorsque j'en ressortis, ce furent des applaudissements et des acclamations qui m'accueillirent mais outre cela, j'avais surtout renoué avec d'anciennes sensations qui m'avaient un peu manquées. J'avais cette adrénaline qui me parcourait les veines et cela me fit du bien.

Une fois à l'échelle Edward se présenta devant et me tendit la main sous le regard réprobateur de Jasper qui était juste derrière. J'avoue que j'ai hésité à le rembarrer mais comme tout le monde nous regardait, je dus me résigner à accepter. Il ferma sa main sur la mienne et alors que grimpais sur la dernière marche de l'échelle, il me tira un peu fort si bien que je me retrouvais dans ses bras qu'il referma sur moi alors qu'il recula un peu pour simuler un déséquilibre.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Masen. C'est très galant mais apprenez à maîtriser un peu vos forces, répliquai-je en le rabrouant d'un regard d'avertissement en plus de mes émotions contrariées qu'il devait capter par l'intermédiaire du don de l'empathe alors que je me reculais rapidement.

-Veuillez m'excuser professeur, répondit-il pas du tout désolé et affichant son vieux sourire éblouissant qui n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi.

-Il vous reste un quart d'heure avant la fin de la récréation, leur signifiais-je en me rapprochant de mes collègues afin de reprendre ma surveillance sur tous les élèves mai surtout de m'éloigner du vampire dont le regard s'était assombri.

Je n'avais qu'une hâte maintenant c'était de rentrer chez moi et me poser dans mon canapé avec un bon livre et un verre de afin de me détendre de cette journée, qui même agréable dans l'ensemble à un ou deux points près, restait assez fatigante. Bien évidemment les points négatifs de cette journée était les Cullen et principalement Edward.

O0O0O0O

J'arrivais devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment les bras on ne peut plus chargé de commission me fustigeant de ma stupidité pour être aller faire des courses un samedi.

Pour sortir mes clefs il fallait que je pose les sacs par terres et les sacs en papiers dans la neige, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je grommelais toute seule de mon manque d'anticipation lorsque je sentis qu'on me déchargeait d'une partie de mes courses :

-Laisse-moi t'aider, entendis-je en même temps. Mon cœur s'accéléra dangereusement alors que je regardais autour de nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ?

-Premièrement je t'aide et ensuite je pense que nous avons vraiment besoin de discuter.

-La dernière fois que l'un d'entre vous est venu ici, j'ai perdu mon fiancé alors tu m'excuseras mais je préfère que tu rentres chez toi et que tu me laisses me débrouiller seule.

-Alice ne fera rien, je lui ai demandé.

-Et bien évidemment je dois te croire sur parole ?!

-Écoute Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas évident entre la situation actuelle et notre passé, dit-il en prenant tous les sacs dont il m'avait délesté sur un bras et de l'autre il fouilla dans la poche de ma veste pour en sortir mes clefs avec lesquelles il ouvrit la porte du hall.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir avant de t'avoir parlé et tu risques d'attraper une pneumonie avec ce temps. Je soupirais car je compris que je n'y échapperais pas. J'entrais et il m'emboîta le pas. Je le précédais jusqu'à mon appartement me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir m'y prendre pour envoyer le code à Jacob.

Je tendis ma main pour qu'il y dépose mes clefs afin que je puisse ouvrir la porte de mon appartement de fonction qu'on m'avait très généreusement proposé le temps que je serais en activité dans cette petite bourgade.

-C'est mignon chez toi, dit-il en rentrant derrière moi.

-Ce n'est pas chez moi, répondis-je. Tu peux poser les courses sur le passe plat, s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je en me dirigeant dans mon espace cuisine.

-Tu vis où alors ?

-Alice ne te l'a pas dit ?! Lui retournai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme teintée d'un peu de rancune que je n'arrivais pas à contenir.

-Je veux seulement discuter Bella, me retourna-t-il avec cet air qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il faisait celui qui était peiné. Je souris pas dupe mais je le laissais faire pour savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et puis surtout parce que je n'avais pas encore envoyé le code à Jake pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là.

-D'accord mais avant de commencer cette conversation, je dois faire quelque chose, lui retournais-je en prenant mon téléphone dans ma poche. Rapidement je tapais le code 767 sous-entendu SOS que j'envoyais à Jacob.

-Tu viens d'avertir Jacob que j'étais là ! Comprit-il.

-Tu m'excuseras mais après avoir appris que tu avais envoyé Laurent pour s'occuper de moi, ma confiance en a pris un coup.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je lui ai dit de te laisser tranquille et de ne pas revenir !

-Ce n'est pas ce que Jasper m'a dit ! Répliquai-je en prenant place contre mon placard en lui faisant face.

-Jasper a un gros souci Bella, soupira-t-il. Il est littéralement obsédé par toi. Il fait une fixation sur toi si bien qu'il est même en train de mettre son couple en péril.

-J'avais cru comprendre ça, répliquai-je. Alice ne serait jamais venue me mettre en garde si elle ne se sentait pas en danger et elle n'aurait pas envoyé la photo qu'elle a prise de Jasper en train de m'embrasser. En ce qui me concerne, c'est vous tous qui avez de sérieux problèmes ! Et encore une fois je suis désolée mais je ne te crois pas et la version de Jasper malgré son obsession, tient sérieusement la route.

-Quelle version ? Demanda-t-il en se plaçant devant moi et prenant la même position. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner à cet instant.

-Je dois répondre, lui indiquai-je.

-Chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Edward haussa les sourcils au petit surnom tendre qu'utilisait Jacob pour moi.

-Edward est chez moi, devant moi et nous avons une discussion concernant les derniers événements, lui indiquais-je.

-Espèce de sale sangsue, si tu viens à la toucher..

-Jacob Black, si j'avais voulu lui faire du mal, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de t'envoyer ce message de plus je l'ai laissé faire volontairement. Je veux juste discuter et ensuite je m'en irais je t'en fais la promesse.

-Tu as plutôt intérêt parce que je jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je passerai ma vie à te chercher et je t'assure que je te trouverai !

-Comme je l'ai dit, elle ne risque rien. Maintenant si tu veux bien nous laisser terminer cette conversation, elle te rappellera après mon départ. Bonsoir Jacob ! L'expédia-t-il.

-Bella ?

-Oui je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas il n'a pas l'air hostile et puis il sait que tu es au courant maintenant. Je t'appelle quand il est parti.

-Fais attention à toi, me dit-il. Je t'aime.

-Oui moi aussi je t'aime et ne t'inquiète pas, lui retournai-je avant de raccrocher.

-Tu es toujours avec lui ?

-Non, il a son imprégnée mais nous sommes toujours très proches. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant plus de six ans, alors ça laisse des marques.

-Votre relation est ambiguë, je comprends ton copain.

-Ex-copain grâce à ta sœur.

-Désolé je ne savais pas qu'elle allait faire ça.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire. Tu as refait ta vie toi aussi.

-Oui et non, me dit-il. En réalité je me suis laissé attendrir par Vanessa parce qu'elle me faisait penser à toi. Cette aptitude à attirer les ennuies, cette douceur et cette fragilité que tu avais à l'époque.

-Tu vas me dire Vanessa est mon placebo ? Demandai-je sceptique.

-C'est exactement ça. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Bella et je te promets que si je suis parti c'est à cause du danger que nous représentions pour toi. Alice a eu une vision tout de suite après ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de ton anniversaire. Elle a vu Jasper s'introduire dans ta chambre pour te mordre. En parant à cette vision, d'autres lui sont venues et à chaque fois il finissait par te tuer, je n'ai pas voulu prendre ce risque. Je t'aimais trop pour ça.

-Bien que ce ne soit plus du tout à l'ordre du jour, mais à l'époque je pensais que tu me mordrais. Si tu l'avais fait je n'aurai plus été cette source de tentation pour lui, lui opposai-je.

-Tu connais ma position là-dessus, me retourna-t-il. Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis et aujourd'hui je peux dire que j'avais raison. Regarde la femme que tu es devenue. Tu ne serais jamais parvenu à ça si je t'avais mordue.

-Enfin nous n'en sommes plus là aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? Je ne comprends pas ta venue ce soir.

-Je suis venu te demander, ou plutôt de te supplier de revenir avec moi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Pardon ?! C'est une plaisanterie, c'est ça ?!

-Non pas du tout, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi Bella.

-Que fais tu de la menace que représente Jasper et mieux encore que fais-tu de Vanessa ? Lui retournais-je entrant dans son jeu.

-Je vais m'occuper de Jasper et si nous devons partir tous les deux pour qu'il ne représente plus un danger pour toi, je le ferais sans hésiter une seconde. Quant à Vanessa, elle risque de souffrir un temps c'est vrai mais je la quitterai sans même hésiter une seconde si tu me disais oui. Je serais prêt à partir là tout de suite avec toi si tu voulais de nouveau de moi, me supplia-t-il alors qu'il était à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, je n'étais plus éprise de lui et plus hypnotisée par lui non plus. À vrai dire le seul qui m'avait fait un certain effet c'était Jasper mais cela je ne l'avouerai pas, bien que j'imagine qu'il le savait déjà à cause de cette faculté qu'il avait à accéder aux pensées des autres, enfin je m'écartais du sujet.

-Tu serais prêt à quitter Vanessa si j'acceptais de revenir avec toi ? Demandai-je. J'avoue que j'hésitais. Pas que je voulais retourner avec lui mais si vraiment il la laissait et donc lui laissait une chance de survie est-ce que ça ne vaudrait pas la peine que je me sacrifie le temps de trouver une alternative à tout ça ?

-Sans la moindre hésitation.

-Tu la laisserais… mais il ne me laissa pas terminer qu'il grogna. Recule toi Edward ! Exigeai-je en l'entendant grogner.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. C'est Jasper il est…

-Là ! Coupa le concerné en rentrant chez moi comme s'il était chez lui.

-Éloigne-toi d'elle ! Exigea Jasper à son tour sur un ton plutôt autoritaire. Son intonation tout comme son allure étaient dangereuses.

-On se calme tous les deux ! Intervins-je en me reculant et poussant une chaise afin de faire le tour de la table qui me barrait le passage. Ne vous avisez pas à vous battre chez moi ! Les prévins-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Lâcha Edward.

-Je vous ai prévenu de la laisser tranquille sans quoi vous m'auriez en face de vous ! Et pour information, elle ne t'a pas cru une seconde. Sérieusement après tout ça tu pensais arriver et l'embobiner comme si elle avait toujours dix sept ans et qu'elle était toujours dépendante de toi ?

-Tu penses que tu peux l'avoir pour toi Jasper ? Tu penses que ta compagne va te laisser faire ?

-Bon ça suffit ! M'interposai-je. Edward il a raison quand il dit que pas une seconde je ne t'ai cru. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu es fou amoureux de moi et je pense même que tu ne l'as jamais été mais comme tu peux le voir, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. J'ai appris à vivre avec ça et ça m'est même passé. Tu as été une déception amoureuse, tu n'es pas le seul et je pense surtout que ta promesse de rompre avec Vanessa était surtout pour m'endormir et qu'une fois que tu m'auras éliminée, tu aurais terminé le travail avec elle.

-Donc tu crois sa version à lui ?! Me reprocha Edward.

-Tu m'as longtemps dit que je n'avais pas d'instinct de préservation, c'est vrai j'ai été dépourvue de celui-ci mais j'en ai un autre. J'ai la capacité de savoir à qui je peux faire confiance.

-Es-tu certaines ? Me reprit Edward avec une certaine hauteur affichant son vrai visage.

-Oui si j'avais su m'écouter à l'époque, je ne me serais pas laissée approcher. J'ai toujours su que tu me manipulais, j'ai toujours su que tu m'éblouissais pour éviter certains sujets ou te permettre de te dérober à mes questions. J'ai toujours gardé des réserves avec toi et tu vois ce n'était pas pour rien. Pour Alice, si je l'ai laissée faire tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, c'est parce qu'elle était ta sœur préférée mais c'est pareil, je n'ai jamais pu être totalement moi-même avec vous deux. Comme je n'avais jamais rien connu d'autre j'ai mis cela sur le compte de mon inexpérience et parce que vous étiez vampires et que je faisais un complexe d'infériorité mais ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai appris à me connaître et je sais qui je suis vraiment mais j'ai surtout appris à m'écouter. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui oui je crois ce que Jasper dit. Mais, insistais-je en regardant Jasper, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu m'auras toi non plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le problème me concernant mais il va falloir que ça s'arrête. Je m'en vais dans deux semaines. Dans deux petites semaines, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi ! Alors maintenant je vais vous demander de sortir de chez moi et de me laisser tranquille.

-Tu es sûre de toi Bella ? Une fois passé la porte je ne reviendrais pas !

-Tu as vraiment du mal à comprendre il semblerait. Elle ne t'aime pas Edward. Elle ne reviendra pas vers toi et nous savons tous les trois qu'elle a raison ! Reprit Jasper.

Edward nous regarda l'un après l'autre et s'en alla rapidement sans doute avait-il sondé par le don de Jasper qu'effectivement pas une seconde il ne m'avait convaincue. Il ne resta que Jasper et moi.

-Merci d'être intervenu, cependant je vais te demander de partir. Je tiens encore à mon travail, lui dis-je avec un brin de sarcasme.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bella, c'est quoi cette rancune contre moi ? Oui je t'ai embrassée et j'admets que je n'aurai peut-être pas dû mais tu as apprécié et puis tu m'as rejeté alors je ne comprends pas trop.

-Donc j'avais raison, tu n'es pas au courant, soupirai-je. Je repris mon téléphone et j'allais dans les derniers messages que m'avait envoyés Zach et je lui montrais la photo qu'il avait reçue et qu'il m'avait renvoyée pour des explications qu'il n'a pas voulu entendre par ailleurs.

Quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus je sentis sa colère il releva son regard.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas je te promets.

-Je sais, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas attrapée en privé. Elle aurait fait ça devant toi afin d'imposer son autorité face à moi et dans votre couple afin de bien me faire comprendre quelle était ma place. Écoute Jasper je ne vais pas te mentir, cela ne sert à rien tu es empathe. J'admets que je ressens une certaine attirance pour toi. Tu as un tempérament plaisant et il semblerait que tu sois le plus honnête de cette famille, cependant tu es vampire et tu as une compagne. Cet attrait pour moi passera lorsque je partirais. Je ne doute pas que c'est ma positivité qui te plaît en plus de mon obstination à chercher ce qu'il y a de bon chez une personne. Ce sont deux facteurs qui te séduisent à cause de ton empathie et sans doute de la dévalorisation que tu as subie chez les Cullen mais ce n'est pas moi à proprement parler qui te plaît. Comme je l'ai dit je m'en vais dans deux semaines et s'il te plaît ne m'approche plus. J'aime mon travail et j'aimerai vraiment le conserver et ne pas entacher ma réputation. Le fait que tu restes avec moi de cette façon le mets en péril. Elle a été assez clair sur les conditions que je devais observer. Ne pas te laisser m'approcher, lui révélai-je.

-Oui je comprends mieux beaucoup de choses maintenant. Je suis désolé pour tout ça. C'est égoïste de ma part d'avoir espéré plus que ce que tu consentais à m'offrir. Je n'ai pas pris en compte ce que tu désirais toi. Comme je te l'ai dit je suis autant dominateur que dominant mais j'essaie de m'améliorer, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en s'approchant un peu plus près.

-Jasper ne recommence pas s'il te plaît, lui demandai-je en essayant de maîtriser cet espoir et ce désir qu'il recommence. Il sourit, pas dupe des émotions troubles qui me traversaient avant de poser sa main dans ma nuque et de m'approcher un peu de lui jusqu'à son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me libéra.

-Mon plus grand regret sera de ne pas t'avoir connu avant Alice. J'aurai aimé te courtiser et te faire mienne sans aucune contrainte, me dit-il.

C'est étrange mais cette petite phrase tout autant menaçante que prometteuse attisa en moi un désir de possession, de luxure et une grande fierté avec un brin de frustration. De nouveau il sourit.

-Oh oui, c'est vraiment dommage, commenta-t-il en fixant un peu plus longuement mes lèvres.

-Tu devrais partir avant que la situation n'échappe à notre contrôle, lui dis-je une voix basse empreinte du désir qui me consumait intérieurement.

-Oui, soupira-t-il. Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla en une fraction de seconde. Je ressentis une intense frustration encore une fois mais également de la déception et de la colère contre Alice, contre Edward et contre la vie elle-même.

C'était tellement étrange car en général j'arrivais à me contenir et à transformer ce genre de sentiment en quelque chose de plus positif et constructif. Je soupirais relâchant la tension mais subitement il était de retour, me plaquant contre les meubles de ma cuisine et m'embrassant à pleine bouche et cette fois-ci je répondis sans rien contrôler savourant ma joie qu'il ait cédé et me laissant submerger par toutes mes émotions de satisfaction et de désir.

Il finit par relâcher mes lèvres. J'avais les yeux fermés afin de profiter des sensations qu'ils venaient de m'offrir. Ses lèvres et sa bouche, étaient froides mais il avait réussi à allumer un feu incroyable. Malgré la froideur de ses lèvres et de ses mains, toutes les parcelles de peau en contact avec lui étaient incandescentes.

-Je peux partir plus serein maintenant mais sache une chose Bella, tu peux être certaine qu'à compter de ce jour et ce jusqu'à mon dernier, tu seras sans nulle doute le plus grand fantasme de ma vie et le plus grand de mes regrets, me dit-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle avec ce petit accent traînant texan et un regard d'une profondeur déstabilisante. Il déposa un dernier baiser moins passionné sur mes lèvres, plongea son regard encore une fois dans le mien et la seconde suivante je me retrouvais complètement seule et déboussolée.

J'avais l'étrange sensation qu'il venait de débloquer quelque chose en moi. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais à cet instant et durant ce baiser j'avais cette étrange ressenti qu'une nouvelle partie de moi allait faire surface dans ma personnalité. Comme si j'étais en kit et que chaque personne pour qui j'avais de l'affection parvenait à libérer des accès. Comme si je n'étais qu'un puzzle à assembler et surtout comme s'ils étaient les clefs pour ces déblocages.

J'étais un peu paumée, jusqu'à ce que Jake m'appelle. Je lui racontais dans les grandes lignes ce qu'ils s'étaient passé et le fait que Jasper était venu pour me défendre et me protéger de son frère et que tous deux étaient parties. J'avais bien évidemment fait l'impasse sur le baiser et l'état dans lequel il m'a mise. Ce n'était pas prudent avec Jacob et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais remettre ça.

Le lendemain alors que je rentrais dans la salle des profs me demandant comment j'allais gérer la journée et surtout mon cours de 10h00 puisque c'était celui que j'avais avec Alice, je fus stupéfaite d'y voir une agitation anormale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionnai-je en attrapant Carly.

-La petite Klein a été retrouvée morte dans le parc de la ville par des agents de la voirie. Tout ce que je portais se retrouva par terre sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. J'avais l'impression qu'un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds et qu'un poids de la taille d'une maison venait de me tomber sur l'estomac.

-Ça va Bella ? Me demanda Carly alors que je vacillais.

-Je…Non ça ne va pas. Où est son petit copain ?

-De ce que vient de nous dire le proviseur, au poste de police avec la famille de Vanessa. D'après les premiers éléments, il pourrait s'agir de l'ex-petit ami qui en avait après elle. Celui que tu as fait arrêter il y a quelques semaines.

-Oui kalvin, répondis-je mais intérieurement je n'y croyais pas trop. C'était trop étrange comme situation et je ne savais pas comment gérer cela. Je ressentais beaucoup de culpabilité à vrai dire, elle était même écrasante.

La journée fut morose et j'avoue qu'à quelques reprises il a fallu que je sorte de ma classe pour ne pas craquer devant les élèves. Surtout que je devais, comme tous les autres professeurs, parler de ce qu'il venait d'arriver sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails afin d'encadrer cette nouvelle. C'était notre rôle de pédagogues.

Le soir venu cependant je ne pus m'empêcher, la porte de mon appartement fermée, de me laisser pleurer pour évacuer toute la tristesse et cette culpabilité que je ressentais. J'ai pleuré comme ça durant des heures. J'aurai pu la sauver, aller voir ses parents et leur proposer de l'envoyer à Forks où elle aurait été à l'abri des vampires car s'il y a bien une chose dont j'étais sûre c'est que c'était Edward qui avait fait ça ! En tout cas je le pensais. Enfin j'essayais de m'en persuader.

À vrai dire je n'en savais rien et le fait est que ce Kalvin avait fait une fixation sur Vanessa. Je lui avais sauvé la mise deux fois, il était donc possible que ce soit lui en vérité. J'étais perdue et complètement abattue. Je me sentais tellement coupable.

Les deux jours suivants, les Cullen ne vinrent pas au Lycée mais cela ne choqua personne à cause du traumatisme. Quant à moi, j'étais au réfectoire avec Doug et Carly lorsque le proviseur arriva devant moi.

-Miss Swan, je pourrais vous voir un instant ? Me demanda-t-il poliment.

-Oui bien sûr, répondis-je en me levant immédiatement. Je le suivis dans son bureau, il était étrangement silencieux mais avec ce qui s'était passé pour Vanessa nous étions encore tous un peu choqués.

-Entrez, m'invita-t-il en me précédent. Je refermais la porte derrière moi. Asseyez vous miss Swan, me demanda-t-il.

-Que ce passe-t-il monsieur Daniels ? Lui demandai-je.

-Vous savez j'ai eu de nombreux retours assez positifs sur vos méthodes et vos cours. Vos élèves ont même dans la majeure partie augmenté leurs notes en philo ce trimestre.

-Merci, j'aime mon travail et je pense qu'ils le sentent, répondis-je. Je me demandai s'il n'allait pas me demander de rester un peu plus longtemps. J'avoue que cela m'aurait plu car je me sentais bien ici. J'aimais le cadre, la vie, les élèves et mes collègues.

-Cependant, reprit-il le visage un peu plus fermé, j'ai reçu une plainte vous concernant, indiqua-t-il sans prendre de gant.

-Une plainte ?! Demandai-je la peur au ventre. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire.

-Oui une plainte venant de la famille Platt, les parents adoptifs des enfants Whitlock, Brandon, McCarty et Masen, me signalant que vous auriez séduit leur fils Jasper Whitlock et que vous l'auriez même invité chez vous.

-Ce n'est pas vrai monsieur Daniels…

-Vraiment ?! Demanda-t-il en tournant l'écran de son ordinateur vers moi. Dans ce cas là expliquez moi cette photo ?

-D'accord ! Soupirais-je. Jasper Whitlock est bien venu, il m'a embrassée et je l'ai repoussé. D'ailleurs vous pouvez le voir la posture que j'ai. Si j'avais été l'instigatrice de ce baiser, ma position aurait été plus franche. On voit bien que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi lorsqu'il m'a embrassée par surprise.

Malheureusement mon explication ne sembla pas le convaincre.

-De plus il est tout de même assez étrange qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un pour prendre une photo à ce moment précis, lançai-je en désespoir de cause.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Que c'est prémédité ?

-Je ne sais pas si ça a été prémédité mais ce que je vous affirme c'est que je ne suis en rien l'instigatrice de tout ça et j'aimerai une confrontation avec Jasper et sa famille afin de rétablir mon honneur ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher monsieur Daniels. Je fais mon travail du mieux que je peux. J'aime mon travail mais je ne peux empêcher les élèves de fantasmer sur un de leur professeur, ils sont à un âge où ils sont perturbés par leurs hormones.

-J'aurai pu croire à cette histoire et j'aurai aimé y croire mais j'ai là des attestions de certains de vos voisins qui affirment qu'il y a de cela trois soirs vous avez reçu les visites de Jasper Whitlock et de son frère. En plus la famille Pratt affirme qu'il n'y a pas eu qu'un échange de baiser et que vous auriez été plus entreprenante et que s'ils l'ont appris, c'est parce qu'Edward Masen a suivi son frère à l'un de vos rendez-vous et qu'il vous aurait confondus !

-Faites les venir ! Je veux pouvoir me défendre devant mes accusateurs !

-Ils ont quitté la ville miss Swan. Après le drame qu'a subi Edward avec l'assassinat tragique de sa petite amie et ce que vous avez fait, la famille Pratt a décidé de s'éloigner afin d'éviter d'être à nouveau le centre d'attention et pour protéger leurs enfants !

-C'est bien pratique ! Répliquai-je en colère. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Il y a bien eu un baiser mais je n'en étais pas l'instigatrice et je l'ai repoussé ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense. Si j'avais été plus âgée ou si j'avais eu une vingtaine de kilos en plus, vous auriez essayé d'écouter mes explications !

-N'inversez pas les rôles miss Swan dans l'histoire c'est vous la personne malhonnête !

-JE NE SUIS PAS MALHONNETE ! J'ai été piégée par la petite amie jalouse de monsieur Whitlock qui avait pris conscience de l'attirance qu'avait son petit ami pour moi ! Rien de plus ! Maintenant faites les revenir, je veux une confrontation avec tous les concernés et je me fous qu'ils ne veulent pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Moi je dis qu'il est quand même étrange que tout ceci arrive maintenant. La mort de Vanessa, la tentative de discrimination et leur fuite du jour au lendemain ! Qui peut partir comme ça avec autant d'enfants et de d'obligations ?!

-Cessez cela miss Swan ! De toute façon la plainte a été déposée au rectorat, je n'ai aucun pouvoir décisionnaire. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous relever de vos fonctions d'enseignante et je vous demande de quitter l'établissement séance tenante. Veuillez me croire que je suis désolé d'en arriver là. Vous m'auriez prévenu au moment où ces faits se sont produits, j'aurai pu vous croire et vous couvrir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Malheureusement je dois aussi vous demander de bien vouloir restituer les appartements de fonctions que nous vous avions attribués !

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. J'étais anéantie et dans une colère monstrueuse.

-Très bien, je réunis mes affaires et je rentre chez moi ! Le rectorat saura où me trouver ! Grondai-je en me levant sèchement faisant tomber la chaise derrière moi que je ne pris même pas la peine de relever. J'allais même jusqu'à claquer la porte du bureau du proviseur derrière moi. Je retournais dans ma classe et je récupérais mes affaires assez rapidement.

-Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionnèrent Carly et Doug qui me rejoignaient à ma voiture m'ayant vu sortir de l'établissement comme une furie.

-J'ai été mise à pied.

-POURQUOI ?! S'écria Doug atterré !

-La famille de Jasper Whitlock a déposé une plainte contre moi pour détournement de mineur et abus de pouvoir.

-Oh je l'savais ! S'exclama Doug.

-Pardon ?! Le repris-je sèchement.

-Non pas toi ! Je savais qu'il avait quelque chose de louche ce gosse. Toujours à tourner autour de toi, à t'observer, à fréquenter les mêmes endroits que toi. Je vais aller voir le proviseur et lui expliquer ! Indiqua Doug.

-C'est gentil Doug mais c'est inutile. Tu sais le soir de l'anniversaire de Marie, lui indiquais-je.

-Oui ? Répondit-il avec appréhension.

-C'est Jasper Whitlock qui m'a reconduite chez moi. Je n'ai pas vu le mal à ça dans le sens où je n'imaginais même pas qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour moi. Je pensais qu'il aimait bien mes cours puisqu'il est un élève appliqué. J'arrangeai légèrement la vérité parce que je ne pouvais pas la leur révéler.

-Oh Bella, soupira Carly.

-Il m'a embrassée lorsque je rentrais chez moi. Je l'ai repoussé mais bizarrement sa petite amie n'était pas loin et elle a pris une photo. C'est avec cette preuve qu'ils ont déposé une plainte. Il y a trois soirs de cela, le soir de la mort de Vanessa Klein, Edward Masen et Jasper Whitlock sont revenus chez moi. J'ai été ferme dans ma position les concernant car même Edward m'a fait des avances ce soir-là. Il y a une espèce de compétition malsaine entre eux et ils ont été dire n'importe quoi. Edward nous aurait surpris dans une situation compromettante que j'aurai abusé sexuellement de Jasper enfin ce genre de chose.

-Mais c'est impensable ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en as pas parlé ? Questionna Carly.

-Parce que le lendemain matin tu m'annonçais la mort de Vanessa et que j'ai pensé que cette histoire allait se tasser. Que c'était un débordement d'ados mal dans leurs peaux. Ils sont adoptés, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait d'autres troubles en dessous de tout ça et je n'ai pas voulu leur faire du tort, mentis-je pour expliquer le fait que je n'ai parlé à personne de cette histoire.

-Oui c'est tout à fait possible. En tout cas Bella, tu as mon soutien et je vais demander au proviseur de témoigner dans cette affaire et je leur dirais la fixation que Jasper faisait sur toi, m'indiqua Doug.

-Je te soutiens aussi. Pour moi il est juste impensable qu'on puisse te reprocher ça, me retourna Carly en me prenant dans ses bras. Écoute on doit aller en cours, on se voit ce soir et on en rediscute.

-Je suis désolée mais je dois aussi rendre l'appartement séance tenante. Je dois aller le vider et je vais rentrer chez moi en attendant d'être contactée par le rectorat qui est en charge de l'affaire.

-Ils ont été jusqu'à porter l'affaire au rectorat ?! Je vais leur dire ma façon de penser moi ! Gronda Doug.

-Ils ont quitté la ville. Trop de traumatismes pour leurs enfants, ils ne veulent même pas me confronter ! Répliquai-je avec sarcasme.

-Ce qui n'est pas anodin. Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne fuies pas !

-C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire comprendre à Daniels mais sans succès visiblement et puis de toute façon il n'a pas de pouvoir dans cette affaire hormis celui de me mettre à pied et de récupérer l'appartement de fonction, soupirai-je.

-Ça veut dire que tu pars ? Questionna Doug.

-Oui je rentre chez moi, je pense que je vais avoir besoin du soutien de mes proches mais on a toujours le téléphone et internet, on restera en contact et pendant les vacances on pourra se voir, leur dis-je alors que Carly avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis tellement en colère ! Dit-elle.

-Je sais, la consolai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Allez, file, tu as un cours et puis on s'appelle, je te le promets, lui dis-je en la libérant avant de me faire prendre dans une étreinte un peu plus forte par Doug.

-J'irai voir le proviseur et je demanderai à parler au responsable au rectorat, me dit-il avant de me relâcher. Je leur souris et je montais en voiture alors que mes larmes inondaient mes yeux. Je finis par partir car aucun d'eux n'auraient bougé tant que je ne l'avais pas fait.

Je m'arrêtais devant chez moi et me laissais submerger par ma colère, par ma peine et par mon impuissance. Elle avait fait ça pour me faire payer de ne pas avoir repoussé Jasper, de l'avoir laissé s'approcher. Elle m'avait prévenue mais j'ai pas pu. Je n'ai pas été capable de le repousser.

Je finis par me reprendre alors que mes voisins me regardaient étrangement en sortant ou derrière leurs fenêtres. Je m'arrêtais à ma boite aux lettres pour prendre le courrier et je montais chez moi afin de réunir mes affaires rapidement.

En jetant les lettres sur la table basse, j'aperçus une enveloppe qui attira mon attention. Elle était jaune. En la prenant je reconnus tout de suite l'écriture d'Alice.

 _ **Chère Isabella,**_

 _ **Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas le laisser s'approcher. J'espère que le baiser qu'il t'a donné valait la peine et surtout valait ta carrière car je te promets que plus jamais tu ne pourras exercer ta profession. Je lui ai promis de te laisser la vie sauve mais je n'ai jamais promis que tu aurais une vie heureuse. Je vais te détruire ! Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer parce que tu n'aurais jamais dû convoiter ce qui est à moi. Je suis sa compagne, je suis sa femme et tu n'es rien !**_

La lettre n'était même pas signée mais je savais parfaitement que c'était elle tout comme je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas signée pour ne pas que je puisse m'en servir pour me défendre.

-Espèce de garce ! Criai-je dans mon appartement. Il y avait longtemps que la colère n'avait plus été dans mes émotions mais aujourd'hui je pense que j'allais rattraper ça.

Me laissant tomber dans mon canapé je me mis à réfléchir. Que pouvais-je faire concrètement ? Comment allais-je m'en sortir puisqu'apparemment elle s'était donnée pour but de faire de ma vie un enfer et je la croyais. Je savais qu'elle allait s'y appliquer. J'appelais Jacob et je lui racontais ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas rester là-bas !

-Comment aurais-je expliqué ça au rectorat Jacob ?! Désolée je ne veux pas de ce poste, je n'aime pas les élèves qui s'y trouvent ? J'ai attendu près de deux ans pour avoir un poste même en remplacement. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, me justifiai-je.

-Rentre, on va gérer ça de la maison.

-Pas maintenant Jacob. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter mon père tout de suite et comment lui expliquer ça ?!

-Ce n'est pas en prenant la fuite que tu vas y parvenir.

-Non je sais mais j'ai besoin de me vider la tête. Je pense que je vais faire un petit voyage, je vais peut-être aller voir ma mère, elle saura m'écouter et comprendre et puis qui sait, elle a peut-être des connaissances qui pourront m'aider.

-Oui c'est pas une mauvaise idée, me répondit-il avant d'ajouter : Tant que tu m'appelles tous les jours. Maintenant je vais être en souci constant avec cette folle furieuse qui a décidé de s'en prendre à toi. Tu as un truc avec les femelles vampires toi ! Me dit-il essayant de me faire sourire. Cela marcha qu'à moitié.

Je finis par raccrocher avec la promesse de le rappeler au moment où je prendrais la route afin de réunir mes affaires.

À l'heure qui aurait dû sonner mon dernier cours de la journée, je quittais la ville dans ma voiture. Je roulais en direction du sud pour rejoindre Jacksonville. La ville où ma mère résidait. Je pense qu'elle était assez ouverte d'esprit pour me comprendre et que pour une fois elle serait sûrement la mieux placée pour m'épauler. Mon père ce serait enflammé et il aurait cherché à enquêter sur les Pratt, Masen et Whitlock et cela aurait pu être dangereux pour lui s'il avait fait le rapprochement avec les Cullen surtout avec la photo qu'Alice avait envoyé comme preuve.

Je roulais pendant trois jours, à raison d'environ huit heures par jours, ne m'arrêtant seulement que pour faire des pauses et surtout dormir les nuits à l'hôtel.

Je venais de m'arrêter à Little Rock pour passer la nuit. Assise devant mon ordinateur portable avec un hamburger d'un fats food que j'avais trouvé pas loin, j'étudiais mon trajet du lendemain sur Google Map c'est là que je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas loin du Texas ce qui irrémédiablement me fit penser à Jasper car c'était sa patrie.

Je me demandai s'il était au courant de tout ça. En toute franchise je ne le pensais pas. Elle avait écrit je ne lui ai pas promis que tu aurais une vie heureuse, elle sous entendait bien qu'il n'était pas au courant, en tout cas je l'espérais même si ça ne faisait plus de différence concrètement.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et je me laissais à repenser à ce moment où il m'avait raconté son histoire alors que nous étions dans ma voiture. Son histoire aussi bien humaine que vampire et puis la façon dont il avait pu se sortir de cet enfer qui avait été sa vie et le désir qu'il avait de revenir voir ses amis Peter et Charlotte.

Il était tellement dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu rester entouré de ces personnes qui se souciaient tellement de lui qu'ils avaient risqués leurs vies pour retourner le chercher. Immanquablement mes pensées me conduisaient aux baisers qu'il m'avait donnés et notamment le dernier. Cette sensation incroyable de bien-être et d'euphorie qui m'avaient prise toute entière dès l'instant où il avait refermé ses bras sur moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas y penser même si je m'y forçais ça me revenait en permanence en tête et à chaque fois mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine et je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais du mal à accepter la triste vérité mais j'avais développé des sentiments pour lui. Je ne sais pas comment, ni quand mais cela m'avait prise complètement par surprise et maintenant je regrettais même les cours où je me forçais à pas le regarder pour mettre de la distance entre lui et moi afin que sa compagne puisse se sentir apaisée.

Et soudain la phrase que Jasper m'a dite avant de partir me revint brutalement à l'esprit me mettant dans un état d'agitation improbable : « _mais sache une chose Bella, tu peux être certaine qu'à compter de ce jour et jusqu'à mon dernier, tu seras sans nulle doute le plus grand fantasme de ma vie et le plus grand de mes regrets aussi_ , ». Il n'y avait pas que moi, lui aussi avait des sentiments.

Il a même été le premier à le découvrir ce qui veut dire que je ne l'avais pas influencé au pire c'est lui qui aurait pu m'influencer et si c'était le cas, cela aurait dû disparaître avec lui, comme ce fut le cas avec Edward enfin quand j'ai pu m'en désintoxiquer. Je doutais qu'un baiser aussi bon fusse-t-il puisse m'avoir autant contaminée et envoûtée. Sans parler de cette sensation d'être entière lorsqu'il m'avait embrassée, ça je ne l'inventais et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. En allant au bout de mes investigations personnelles.

Si je n'étais pas une menace, s'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, Alice ne se serait pas donnée autant de mal pour me court-circuiter et bousiller ma vie. J'étais une menace pour elle et je me demandais si la raison n'était pas plus poussée que ça. Se pouvait-il qu'ils ne soient pas de vrais compagnon ? De ce que je savais et de ce que j'avais vu, ni Esmé, ni Rosalie n'avaient de craintes que leurs compagnons embrassent une autre fille et plus encore lorsqu'Emmett avait vu mes fesses lorsque j'avais été obligée de remonter ma jupe pour me battre contre Kalvin, Rosalie ne m'avait pas fait de crise de jalousie.

De plus cette sensation que j'avais ressentie lorsqu'il m'avait embrassée, ce qu'il m'avait dit et la profondeur de ses mots et de son regard. L'intensité de ce baiser. Ça ne s'expliquait pas mais c'était tellement intense, tellement profond. Les doutes étaient bien présents et prenaient plus d'ampleurs au fur et à mesure que j'y pensais. En toute franchise, s'il m'avait fait la proposition d'Edward à ce moment là je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable de lui dire non tellement c'était fort ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi à ce moment là.

Il y avait anguille sous roche et je sentais le besoin impérial d'avoir des réponses à mes questions et la seule solution que j'avais, le seul couple plus ou moins externe aux Cullens et qui était des véritables compagnons, étaient les amis de Jasper.

Si Jacob était dans ma tête en ce moment même je crois qu'il m'aurait mis deux gifles pour me remettre les esprits en place. Cependant il n'était pas là et j'avais cet élan d'espoir qui me parcourait les veines et ce besoin irrépressible de faire cette bêtise. Avant je me serais contenue mais j'avais appris à écouter mon subconscient même quand celui-ci me menait droit vers les ennuis parce que j'avais compris au bout du compte que rien n'arrivait par hasard.

Cependant je réalisais autre chose c'est qu'Alice pouvait me voir et qu'elle pourrait me stopper avant que je ne parvienne à mon but et l'autre problème c'est que je ne savais pas où chercher. Au Texas oui mais c'était quand même le second état le plus vaste du pays avec pas loin de 700 000 km² de surface, ça faisait une belle surface à couvrir pour chercher un couple de vampires qu'en plus je ne connaissais pas.

Je me replongeais dans mes souvenirs, dans cette histoire qu'il m'avait raconté, dans les détails principalement. Il avait dit où ils avaient été avec Maria lorsqu'il avait repéré Peter puisque c'est lui qui l'avait mordu. Il suffisait juste que je me souvienne. « Nous venions de traverser le désert qui aujourd'hui fait partie du comté de Coke. » C'est ce que je me souvenais, je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'avait marqué plus que le nom du bled où il avait trouvé Peter. Je tapais rapidement les mots comté de Coke sur le moteur de recherche et en même temps que je le voyais indiqué sur la carte le nom de la ville d'où était originaire Peter apparu : San Angelo.

Comment rejoindre cette ville rapidement en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de la voyante. Je n'avais pas cinquante solutions, je devais prendre l'avion. Je regardais rapidement en ligne les vols. J'avais un vol à 3 heures du matin en destination de Dallas puis une correspondance sur une compagnie régionale qui allait à San Angelo, ce qui me ferait arriver dans la matinée et après je n'avais plus qu'à attendre en espérant qu'il soit bien là-bas. Je fis mes réservations en ligne parce que c'était décidé, j'y allais. J'avais cette force qui me poussait à le faire même si quelque part je savais que je courrais à ma perte. De toute façon avec Alice sur mon dos, ma vie n'allait pas être terrible alors autant tenter le tout pour le tout.

J'avais atterri à San Angelo et bien que j'étais épuisée et que j'avais pris une chambre d'hôtel, je ne parvenais pas à dormir. Dès que je fermais les yeux je faisais des cauchemars. Je voyais Alice débarquer et m'étrangler durant mon sommeil en me criant IL EST A MOI comme une folle hystérique et cela dura les dix jours que je restais sur place pas le même rêve, j'avais des variantes mais ils tournaient tous autour du même thème.

J'avais beau traîner les rues, les bars, les endroits mal fréquentés le fait est qu'aucun vampire ne se présenta. C'est démoralisée que j'abandonnais ma mission et que je me rendis à l'aéroport de San Angelo pour retourner sur Dallas d'où je prendrais un avions pour la Floride.

Cependant une fois dans les airs pour la correspondance San Angelo, Dallas, nous fûmes détournés et contraints de rejoindre l'aéroport d'Abilène à cause d'un problème technique. Décidément je n'avais plus de chance, pensais-je en soupirant.

Je me laissais conduire avec les autres passagers jusqu'à un hôtel, la compagnie prenant en charge les frais liés à cet incident et nous devions reprendre un nouveau vol dès le lendemain matin. J'avais averti Jacob qui était au courant de mon épopée, bien que je ne lui avais pas dit pourquoi j'avais été à San Angelo. Je lui avais juste dit que j'avais envie de faire un détour et de m'octroyer quelques vacances afin de me sortir tout ça de la tête, je ne sais pas s'il me crut mais il n'a pas été trop insistant.

Le soir venu j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour. J'avais pris l'habitude à San Angelo et mes ballades du soir s'avéraient être apaisantes pour moi. De plus le climat texan m'apaisait, ce qui était paradoxale car je n'avais jamais été aussi soucieuse et préoccupée que depuis le début de ce périple.

J'étais à proximité de la rampe du Ferry Boat lorsque je sentis un courant d'air me frôler et sachant qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, j'avoue que mon cœur s'emballa un peu. Je me retournai pour voir, un peu trop proche de moi, un vampire, inconnu celui-ci. Il m'offrit un sourire carnassier qui me donna des sueurs froides.

-Bonsoir, me salua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Que fait une si jolie jeune femme toute seule en pleine nuit. Il n'y a plus de Ferry à cette heure-là, me dit-il.

-Oui je sais. Je me baladais seulement. Seriez-vous Peter ? Peter Whitlock ? Questionnai-je avec appréhension.

-Ah non désolée ma belle, ce n'est pas moi, dit-il. Apparemment tu avais un rendez-vous ? T'a-t-il posé un lapin ?

-Non pas vraiment, il ne sait pas que je le cherche et malheureusement j'ai bien peur que ma quête s'arrête là ce soir.

-J'en ai bien peur, acquiesça-t-il.

-Juste une question, est-ce Alice qui vous envoie ?

-Alice ? Je ne connais pas d'Alice, me dit-il en humant l'air. Tu sais que tu sens très bon, je vais vraim…. Oh putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils vont jamais me lâcher ces deux-là ! Gronda-t-il en se retournant de façon à faire face au nord est tout en s'éloignant de quelques pas. J'en profitais pour reculer doucement afin de m'éloigner encore plus. Puis je vis deux vampires sortir des fourrées pour l'un et de derrière les arbres qui bordaient la route pour l'autre.

-Tu es sur notre territoire, nous t'avons déjà averti ! Gronda le mâle.

-J'allais partir mais je suis tombé sur une petite collation très appétissante. Je n'allais pas partir le ventre vide, lui retourna-t-il. Le regard du mâle se posa sur moi, avant de retourner sur l'autre vampire. Je jetais pour ma part un regard à la femelle. Une petite blonde à l'air jovial enfin pas vraiment en cet instant mais elle avait un visage assez doux malgré la menace qu'on pouvait y lire. C'était à peu près la description que Jasper avait faite d'elle. Tout comme le mâle il ressemblait à l'image que je m'en étais faite mentalement après sa description. J'étais à peu près sûre que c'était eux.

-Peter ? Appelai-je incertaine. Le mâle tourna le regard sur moi surpris, tout comme la femelle mais avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre vampire m'attrapa et ses dents se plantèrent dans mon cou.

-NON ! Criai-je alors qu'il me serrait contre lui et qu'une douleur insupportable se faisait sentir. JASPER ! Je criais le seul prénom qui pourrait m'aider en cette circonstance. J'espérais qu'ils seraient assez curieux pour me sauver la vie même si celle-ci était vraiment compromise. Le vampire finit par me laisser tomber par terre avec une insupportable douleur dans mon cou. Il m'avait sans doute arraché la moitié de celui-ci. J'entendais des grognements malgré mes cris et mes tentatives de les appeler.

-Char…lo… HHHAAAA !

-Comment elle nous connaît ? Entendis-je Peter demander.

-J'en sais rien mais elle a hurlé le prénom du Major avant et je crois que c'est le mien qu'elle vient d'essayer de prononcer ! Peut-être devrait-on l'appeler ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Ouais on va l'appeler, dit-il. Puis je n'entendais plus rien alors que j'essayais de lutter contre la douleur et cette terrible brûlure à l'acide qui me parcourait les veines et je luttais également pour ne pas hurler.

-Sa ligne a été coupée, finit-il par dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Questionna sa compagne.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il incertain.

-JAS haa… Per Whit…

-Oui j'ai compris ! Grogna-t-il.

-Je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Faut la laisser poursuivre son changement et si le Major nous appelle entre temps nous lui demanderons des informations et sinon c'est elle qui nous les fournira à son réveille ! Indiqua sa compagne.

-J'ai une autre idée ! Dit-il. Je sentais qu'on me bougeait un peu.

-Son téléphone ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec son téléphone ?

-Voir si elle n'a pas le numéro du Major… Merde ça sonne ! Dit-il. Jake ? Lut-il.

-NONNNNN ! Hurlais-je prise de panique, essayant de les mettre en garde mais il n'écoutait rien ou il pensait peut-être que c'était à cause de la douleur.

-Je sais pas qui tu es et j'espère que tu n'es pas une mauvaise surprise, me dit Charlotte avant de la sentir dans mon cou, puis je sentis sa langue glacée sur la brûlure intense. Ça devrait arrêter de saigner le temps qu'on sache ce qu'on fait de toi, finit-elle par dire juste avant que j'entende grogner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Ce Jake il n'est pas humain… Il a entendu à ma voix que je suis un vampire et il l'entend gémir alors que j'étais à plusieurs centaines de mètres.

-Passe le moi ! Indiqua Charlotte.

-Si tu arrives à en placer une ! Lui dit-il sa voix étant de nouveau proche de moi.

-Bonsoir je m'appelle Charlotte Whitlock…

-…

-Oui c'est ça comme Jasper Whitlock. Visiblement tu vas pouvoir me dire comment cette humaine nous connaît.

-…

-Non ce n'est pas nous ! C'est un nomade que mon compagnon vient d'éliminer mais il a eu le temps de la mordre avant.

-…

-Elle a hurlé le nom de mon créateur pendant qu'il la mordait ainsi que les nôtres à mon compagnon et moi! Gronda Charlotte. Bon maintenant tu te calmes et tu me dis ce que je veux savoir ou j'abrège ses souffrances sur le champ ! Claqua-t-elle avec autorité.

J'imaginais bien Jacob lui dire de mettre à exécution ses menaces puisque pour lui il n'y avait rien de pire que de devenir une sangsue mais contrairement à ce que je pouvais penser, j'entendais Charlotte acquiescer avec des oui, ok, d'accord de temps à autre.

-D'accord. On la ramène chez nous et lorsqu'elle aura terminé son changement nous te rappellerons. Nous gardons son téléphone avec nous, lui dit-elle.

-…

-Si mon créateur s'est pris d'affection pour elle, elle ne risquera absolument rien avec nous et nous la protégerons si vraiment ce que tu dis est vrai. Tu pourras toujours appeler si tu le désires, lui dit-elle.

-…

-Très bien, on fait comme ça. A plus ! Dit-elle avant de raccrocher. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais il a un cœur qui bat fort et vite, lui dit-elle alors que je sentais qu'on me déplaçait. On me portait, ce qui attisait mes douleurs.

-Et nous voilà encore avec un nouveau-né. Je pensais en avoir terminé avec ça, entendis Peter baragouiner.

-Oui je pensais aussi que c'était terminé mais si vraiment le Major s'est pris d'affection pour elle c'est qu'elle n'est pas qu'une humaine lambda.

-La question qui se pose est : S'il s'était pris d'affection pour elle, pourquoi c'est pas lui qui s'en occupe et surtout pourquoi n'est-il pas à proximité ?!

-Ça on le saura lorsqu'elle se réveillera, répondit Charlotte. En tout cas elle est quand même sacrément courageuse, parce qu'elle reste assez supportable pour le moment.

-Oui pourvu que ça dur ! Répondit-il alors que j'étais prise dans un courant d'air. Ils étaient en train de courir et j'avais la sensation que ça durait longtemps.

-Faut qu'on se dépêche, le jour va se lever, déclara Charlotte.

-On peut encore voler une voiture pour terminer le chemin au cas où, lui retourna son compagnon.

-Si on se dépêche ça devrait aller, on devrait pouvoir arriver dans le désert avant de se faire voir, dit-elle. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un bon moment se contentant de courir quant à moi je tentais de gérer les douleurs et les atroces brûlures afin d'éviter d'agacer Peter puisque c'est lui qui me portait.

-Enfin, dit-il en ralentissant sa course. Puis j'entendis des bruits de porte et de plancher avant qu'il ne me dépose sur un lit. Nettoie la s'il te plaît, j'en peux plus de sentir son sang. Elle sent vraiment trop bon ! Dit-il avant d'entendre la porte se refermer.

-C'est vrai que tu sens bon, me parla Charlotte. Tu m'excuseras mais je vais devoir te déshabiller et faire ta toilette afin de retirer toute ce sang et son odeur, dit-elle. Elle me releva pour me caler contre elle car je sentais la dureté et la froideur de son corps et avec ses mains elle déchira ma veste et mon chemisier. Avant de me reposer.

-OH ! S'exclama-t-elle. Peter vient voir ça ! Dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Répondit le concerné. Deux choses enfin trois. Ses deux tatouages et regarde les détails sur le loups, c'est impressionnant.

-Mouais, répondit-il.

Mais le plus intriguant c'est ça, dit-elle en reprenant mon bras qu'elle venait de poser en retirant les manches de ma veste et de mon chemisier.

-C'est une ancienne morsure de vampire ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui et vu que c'est la nouvelle au cou qui la changée, je suis vraiment curieuse de connaître son histoire, dit-elle.

-Oui moi aussi. Elle est intrigante cette fille, dit-il.

-Tu peux aller me chercher mon matériel à dessin, je vais lui reproduire son loup avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Si tu veux, répondit-il.

-Tu vas avoir plein de choses à nous raconter Bella, dit-elle en m'appelant par mon prénom.

Elle resta un moment à me faire la conversation en me parlant de chose aussi innocentes que le temps et le climat texan à des choses plus personnelles comme son manque d'activité sociales.

Visiblement elle souffrait de l'isolement enfin pas tout le temps mais apparemment ces derniers temps oui et puis elle vint à me parler du Major qui leur manquait. D'après ce qu'elle disait cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu et encore ils l'avaient juste entraperçus une petite poignée d'heures avant que sa compagne ne fasse savoir qu'elle s'ennuyait. Elle n'appréciait visiblement pas trop Alice et ses airs de snobinarde.

J'avoue que ça me faisait un peu plaisir et que dans ce torrent de souffrance, connaître l'animosité de Charlotte pour Alice m'offrait une petite récréation. Le temps que Charlotte ne passait pas avec moi, je repensais à ma vie d'avant, à Jake et à la meute, à notre relation, à notre rupture aussi qui avait été relativement douce et naturelle. Sans prise de tête, sans dispute. On s'est juste rendu compte qu'on ne s'entendait plus comme couple et nous sommes restés amis. Ça a choqué beaucoup de monde mais c'était comme ça entre nous.

Ensuite j'ai dévié vers mes parents, mon père et mon Dieu que j'avais mal au cœur en pensant au moment où ils comprendraient que j'avais disparue mais le pire c'est que j'étais malade de penser que je ne pourrais plus les voir. Plus jamais. Je crois que c'est vraiment ce qui me peinait le plus dans tout ça. Ma mère n'était pas seule, elle avait Phil pour l'aider. Mon père n'avait personne, enfin il avait les Quileute mais je le savais trop fier pour aller partager son chagrin. J'espérais que Billy puisse l'aider un minimum dans cette épreuve.

Ensuite je pensais à ces quelques petits mois d'enseignements. Ça avait été un rêve pour moi. J'avais adoré ça et le rapport que j'avais eu avec mes élèves. Ça aussi ça allait me manquer. Je lui en voulais énormément à Alice de m'avoir pris ça ! J'aurai pu vivre une vie sans me soucier de Jasper si j'avais eu mon travail, même si j'avais compris que j'en étais tombée amoureuse mais là c'était trop et surtout c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Nous allions être sur un pied d'égalité et je n'avais plus rien à perdre puisqu'à cause d'elle j'avais déjà tout perdu ! Plus de travail, plus de famille, je n'avais plus rien d'autre que l'envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Puis bien évidemment j'en venais à penser à la raison qui m'avait poussée à venir ici trouver Peter et Charlotte afin d'avoir des réponses à mes questions. En réponse à toutes ces questions, je devenais à mon tour une de ces sales sangsues, comme dirait Jake. Quelque part au fond de moi en étant totalement honnête avec moi-même je savais qu'un jour ça allait arriver, c'était comme si c'était écrit dans mon ADN.

Le temps n'en finissait pas et la douleur non plus. A peine pensait-on qu'on s'y faisait qu'il y avait une recrudescence dans la souffrance, comme si on attisait le feu en jetant des jets d'alcools dessus.

Puis une véritable accalmie survint mais vu toute la souffrance endurée jusque-là, je restais sur mes gardes. Cela me rappelait une discussion que j'avais eue avec Edward sur l'atrocité du changement et sur ça je dois avouer qu'il n'avait pas menti. C'était même au-delà de ce qu'il avait décrit. De ce que je me souvenais, il me semble que cela annonçait la fin du changement et effectivement en me concentrant un peu j'entendais bien et de plus loin que la pièce dans laquelle j'étais. J'entendais même les respirations des deux autres vampires. Je pouvais mieux sentir aussi et cette odeur de soleil, de terre aride qui me plaisaient beaucoup.

Avec cette accalmie qui durait je me sentis mieux et je pus faire attention à tout autour de moi, comme si sans voir, je pouvais me repérer dans l'espace. Puis enfin la douleur se dispersa jusqu'à ne se concentrer que sur ma poitrine et après un petit pic aussi élevé que bref, toute la douleur de mon corps disparut. J'entendais Peter et Charlotte discuter au téléphone visiblement et en me concentrant je pus entendre la voix de Jake.

-Vous aviez dit trois jours ! Râla-t-il.

-Oui mais c'est approximatif, ça peut être trois jours et demi et même quatre certaine fois. Aucun changement n'est identique et elle est apparemment spéciale parce qu'elle ne braille pas comme tous les autres, répondit Peter.

-Vous pourrez lui dire ce que vous voulez tant qu'il ne m'aura pas entendu, il ne cessera pas de vous harceler ! Leur signifiai-je en les rejoignant.

-Putain de bordel de Dieu ! Jura Peter en se levant subitement.

-QUOI ! Bella !? S'écria Jake dans le téléphone. Je m'entendis grogner et me retournant pour voir le problème derrière moi.

-Elle s'est réveillée ! Dit-il.

-Oui j'ai entendu. Pourquoi t'as braillé comme ça !

-Elle s'est réveillée et nous a rejoint sans que je ne l'entende ! Elle aurait dû hurler à la fin et j'ai même pas fait attention que son cœur ne battait plus !

-En même temps avec le boucan que fais le sien, railla Charlotte.

-Tu parles d'un vampire toi ! Grommela Jacob. Ça va Bella ?

-Plus de ma chérie ? Demandai-je sur un ton taquin.

-Maintenant que t'es une putain de sangsue, c'est plus possible, répondit-il. Je ne savais pas s'il était sincère ou si c'était une taquinerie mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela me brisa le cœur parce qu'il y avait une part de vérité.

-T'es con ou quoi ! L'enguirlanda Charlotte. Je peux t'approcher ? Me demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Oui, répondis-je attristée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Jacob dans le téléphone.

-Je crois que tu viens de la blesser, répondit Peter. Mais j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, elle n'est pas normale.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je en même temps que Jake.

-Elle ne se conduit pas comme un nouveau-né. Elle n'est ni agressive, ni irritable. Tu viens de la blesser et elle baisse juste la tête.

-Oh ma chérie, c'était une blague ! Que tu sois sangsue ou pas tu sais que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours et ce malgré ton odeur, parce que tu dois sacrément fouetter maintenant, dit-il dans le combiné.

-Je pense que je suis un peu trop susceptible mais je vais travailler ça. Je suis désolée Jake.

-C'est pas ta faute ! Si ce fichu avion n'avait pas été détourné tu serais chez ta mère maintenant et tu ne serais pas tombée sur cette sale vermine de buveur de sang.

-Hum, hum ! Se fit entendre Peter en se raclant la gorge.

-Ouais je suppose que je ne dois pas vous mettre dans le même panier, entendis Jake répondre et cela à ma plus grande surprise.

-Non pas vraiment. Après tout c'est nous qu'avons pris soin de chérie ! Lui retourna-t-il.

-Ouais bah continue si tu veux pas avoir la marque de mes dents sur ton cul de suceur de sang ! Ma chérie, je vais y aller, c'est moi qui suis d'astreinte, m'annonça-t-il.

-Jake, comment va mon père ? Demandai-je rapidement avant qu'il ne raccroche.

-Ta disparition a été enregistrée et ton père enquête. Ils ont trouvé ton véhicule à Little Rock et pour l'instant je n'ai pas de nouvelle.

-Mon père est par ici ?

-Non, il la suit de Forks. Il n'a pas l'accréditation pour enquêter sur place.

-C'est pas plus mal. Fais attention à lui s'il te plaît, je me méfie de cette salope de voyante !

-T'inquiète pas je veille sur lui, me dit-il. Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment y aller, dit-il avant de raccrocher alors que j'entendais un hurlement de loup en bruit de fond juste avant que Jake ne raccroche.

-C'est un vrai loup garou ? Questionna Peter.

-Non c'est pas un loup-garou c'est un loup protecteur. Ils se changent à volonté et le gène est débloqué dès qu'il y a des vampires dans le secteur, lui répondis-je.

-C'est ce qu'il nous avait expliqué, acquiesça Charlotte.

-À toi de nous expliquer un peu ton histoire et comment tu as atterri chez nous malgré les infirmations que nous a données ton ami Jacob. Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence.

-Non c'en était pas une et effectivement je vous cherchais.

-T'es sacrément culottée ou peut-être inconsciente. À vrai je n'ai pas encore statué, déclara Peter.

-Avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, il serait peut-être judicieux de l'emmener se désaltérer, tu ne penses pas ? Questionna Charlotte.

-Je vais aller chercher pour toi, on va éviter de te laisser entrer en ville et faire carnage.

-Heu… ça risque peut-être de vous contrarier mais j'aimerai éviter de tuer les humains.

-J'ai compris le lien, répliqua Peter avec un sourire sarcastique. Tu sais ici il n'y a pas une faune intéressante pour un végétarien, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne vient quasiment jamais, ajouta Peter.

-Je me contenterai de ce qu'il y a mais je ne veux pas tuer d'humains, décrétai-je.

-Très bien vas chasser et reviens quand tu auras terminé ! Dit-il.

-Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de l'accompagner, qu'elle évite de perdre les pédales et de faire justement un carnage si elle croise des humains.

-Très bien, finit-il par accepter en soupirant avant de nous escorter à la porte.

Nos peaux scintillaient et j'étais comme fascinée par le bal des couleurs qui se répercutaient dessus. J'observais Charlotte avec une attention démesurée. Je prenais la mesure de l'amplification de nos sens. Tout était si clair, si net et si précis que ce soit en visuel, en olfactif, en auditif et même quand je la touchais. Je l'effleurais à peine que je la sentais très bien sous mes doigts. Elle s'en amusa et l'entendre rire me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Elle avait un rire communicatif et chaleureux. Je me surpris à rire avec elle et le visage de Peter fit redoubler mon hilarité. Il semblait complètement dépassé.

Je finis par me reprendre.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusais-je en le voyant tellement décontenancé. Comment dois-je faire pour chasser ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'en sais rien, je ne chasse pas les animaux, répondit-il.

-Tu fais comment avec les humains ? Lui demandai-je.

-J'y vais à la fragrance la plus alléchante, répondit-il.

-Bah je vais faire pareil, lançai-je en haussant les épaules. Puis j'avançais avec Peter et Charlotte dans mon dos.

-Ne reste pas trop près quand elle chassera, lui conseilla-t-il.

-Oui je sais Peter, répondit Charlotte. Je levais la tête et je me mis à renifler l'air. C'était étrange, c'est comme si c'était complètement naturel en fait. Je reçus plusieurs fragrances, pas forcément appétissantes mais suffisamment pour attiser une gêne, comme une sorte de brûlure dans ma gorge.

Je sus que c'était ce qu'il me fallait et je me mis à courir dans cette direction. J'entendais Peter et Charlotte à distance derrière moi mais je me concentrais sur ma proie. Je finis par la voir de loin et j'augmentais ma course avant de l'attraper alors qu'il m'avait lui aussi repéré et qu'il s'en allait à toute vitesse mais pas assez vite pour moi.

L'instant d'après mes dents dans le pelage du coyote, j'en aspirai toute son essence. Ça faisait du bien mais ce n'était pas suffisant et mon corps se remit tout seul en mode recherche et lorsqu'une nouvelle fragrance titilla ma gorge, je m'élançais de nouveau. Cette fois-ci c'était un lynx du désert et je répétais ça une troisième et dernière fois avec un nouveau coyote.

Une fois satisfaite et apaisée je cherchais les pistes olfactives du couple vampires. Je les trouvais m'attendant bien sagement.

-Tu as eu ton content ? Questionna Peter.

-Oui, on peut discuter maintenant, répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Oui c'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus simple maintenant que tu as un peu de retenue, se moqua-t-il.

-Donc pourquoi nous cherchais-tu ? Questionna Charlotte.

-Pour vous poser des questions sur les liens de compagnons.

-J'y crois pas, répondit Peter en regardant sa compagne. Elle n'est pas normale ! Y a vraiment quelque chose avec elle. J'ai pensé que c'était sans doute le venin de ce nomade mais non, elle nous cherchait pour nous questionner sur notre couple. Une humaine nous cherchait pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions sociologiques. Il soupira puis me regarda incrédule. Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu commences ton histoire par le début et je parle du tout début donc cela implique aussi l'histoire de cette cicatrice-là, dit-il en désignant mon poignet.

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je ne m'asseyant sur le sol.

-Quoi là ?! Me reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi pas, j'aime le soleil et ça me met de bonne humeur alors oui ici, répondis-je alors qu'il était atterré. Tu sauras Peter que j'étais de nature positive avant, alors je profite de tout ce qui peut me mettre de bonne humeur et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait du monde autour de nous ! Lui opposai-je.

-Non c'est sûr, répondit Charlotte amusée en s'asseyant sur le sol à son tour.

Peter finit par suivre et je racontais toute mon histoire depuis mon emménagement à Forks jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve. Peter était curieux et n'hésitait pas à m'arrêter pour me demander des détails ou des explications mais au bout d'une bonne heure j'en arrivais au moment où ils étaient arrivés.

-Je vois dit-il. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas net cette sorcière. Pour répondre à ta question en tant que vrai compagnon d'éternité, je ne suis pas attiré par d'autres femelles. A partir du moment où Charlotte et moi nous sommes accouplés, il n'y a eu plus qu'elle et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est là que je te dis ça mais parce que c'est la vérité.

-Un compagnon d'âmes est par définition, l'autre moitié de toi. Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir du moment où tu as trouvé ton autre moitié, tu es entier et tu n'as plus besoin de chercher autre chose, résuma Charlotte.

-Donc c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a menacée. C'est parce qu'elle se sent en danger et qu'elle sait qu'il peut partir à tout moment.

-J'en ai bien peur mais le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que lui t'ait quitté et pas qu'une fois mais deux.

-Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que nous sommes compagnons d'éternité. Je me suis faites avoir une fois avec ça et je suis un peu échaudée mais je reconnais que c'était vraiment spécial. Différent et plus intense qu'avec Edward. Il y avait vraiment une forte attirance réciproque entre nous et cela m'a amené à me poser des questions. De plus la première fois il n'y a pas eu d'alchimie entre nous. Nous nous sommes parlés en tout et pour tout qu'une fois en une année à peu près. Il restait loin de moi et puis j'étais éblouie et manipulée par le télépathe et par sa compagne. Je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez et encore s'ils m'autorisaient à le regarder, leur révélai-je. La seconde fois par contre j'ai pas de réponses puisqu'ils ont disparus tout de suite après qu'il m'ait embrassée et après Alice a mis son projet en action. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis et je ne sais pas où ils sont.

-Moi non plus et nous ne pouvons plus le joindre. Enfin on ne peut plus le joindre directement. Je vais mettre en place l'ancien système de communication. Je pense qu'il doit savoir pour toi. Qu'importe ce qu'il décide et ce qu'il y a entre vous, il doit savoir que tu es ici avec nous.

Je hochais la tête ravie qu'au bout du compte ce que j'espérais soit en train de se produire. À savoir une discussion sincère avec Peter et Charlotte et ils étaient telle l'image que je m'étais faite d'eux. Ils étaient honnêtes et fidèles à Jasper. C'est pour cela je les appréciais parce qu'à mes yeux il n'y avait rien de plus important que la loyauté et la sincérité dans une relation qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce longue troisième partie. Je vous avais prévenu qu'il serait plus long que le précédent :)**

 **Bien évidemment j'attends vos impressions avec impatience.**

 **Avant de terminer je tiens à vous rappeler que la prochaine partie sera la fin de cette histoire. Je sais que sa découpe est « étrange » mais le fait est qu'à la base ce devait être un one shot et comme toujours je sais pas faire petit lol...**

 **Je vous informe également que la prochaine partie sera un point de vue de Jasper.**

 **C'est aussi pour ça que ça a été compliqué de le découper en parts égales mdrrrr mais de toute façon que ce soit avec mes gâteaux ou mes histoires, je n'ai jamais su couper droit et faire des parts égales :p**

 **Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser repartir.**

 **Merci d'avoir jouer le jeu et d'avoir répondu à ma question sur vos histoires préférées dans mon répertoire. Je n'ai pas encore fait le décompte pour voir celle qui arrive en tête et le classement mais je le ferais pour le prochain et dernier chapitre.**

 **Maintenant j'ai terminé. Merci d'avoir été patient(e)s :)**

 **Beti**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Me voilà avec quatre jours de retard je sais, malheureusement ma semaine et mon week-end furent longs et bien chargés. Cependant pour me faire pardonner j'ai deux petites surprises pour vous. (je vous explique ça en fin de chapitre.)**

 **Sinon malgré le fait que cela fait un mois que j'ai repris la publication, je n'arrive toujours pas à descendre de mon petit nuage. Vous avoir retrouvé me donne un pep's d'enfer et j'en suis tellement heureuse et plus encore quand je lis vos reviews et que je constate que ce plaisir est autant partagé.**

 **Merci à vous pour ce partage, cette convivialité et votre enthousiasme qui me motivent comme vous n'en n'avez pas idée.**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Professeur Swan partie 4**

 **POV Jasper.  
**

J'étais tranquillement près d'un ruisseau après ma chasse me remémorant ce temps passé auprès de Bella au centre aquatique, son corps de déesse, son plongeon, ses émotions enivrantes. Oui j'avais réalisé que j'étais accroc et que non ça ne m'était pas passé bien au contraire. Je sentais une sorte de poids permanent sur mon estomac et plus encore depuis ce baiser. Il m'avait fallu toute ma force pour rentrer et tracter avec le reste de la famille. En même temps avec Alice j'aurai dû me douter que je n'aurai pas à négocier longtemps. Mettre le plus de distance entre nous et Bella, c'était même étrange que nos valises n'aient pas été dans les voitures avant même mon arrivée. Nous sommes partis après qu'Edward se soit occupé de sa petite amie. Enfin quelques heures après ça, parce qu'en tant que petit ami, il avait été interrogé par la police mais bien évidemment ce ne fut qu'une formalité pour le télépathe.

Pendant ce temps-là, Emmett s'était occupé de faire disparaître Kalvin le gros bras. Le fait qu'il ait fait une fixation sur la jeune humaine, permettait d'avoir une couverture pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Depuis j'étais quasiment devenu apathique. Nous nous étions installés dans le Maine et je n'avais pas voulu reprendre la comédie humaine du lycéen adolescent. J'étais donc resté à la nouvelle villa et je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans mes pensées. À plusieurs reprises j'avais voulu m'éloigner un peu, aller faire un tour, voir Peter et Charlotte, m'éloigner parce qu'en étant honnête je ne les supportais plus tous autant qu'ils étaient. Cependant je m'étais engagé à rester auprès d'Alice pour tenter de remettre notre couple sur les rails, s'ils laissaient Bella tranquille. Alors j'étais coincé.

Bella aimait tellement sa vie et son travail que c'était un sacrifice que j'étais prêt à faire pour elle. En réalité outre son physique, ses émotions tellement fraîches, tellement bonnes et positives, elle me plaisait vraiment et oui elle me manquait beaucoup et quelque fois je regrettais ma décision.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne viens pas ? Questionna Rosalie en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Je réfléchis et oui je vais arriver, juste encore quelques minutes, répliquai-je.

-Dis moi pas que tu penses encore à elle ?! Me reprocha-t-elle. Tu ne t'en es pas encore désintoxiqué ?

-Il n'y avait rien de toxique chez Bella, ses émotions étaient une véritable aubaine, un don du ciel pour un empathe.

-Il faut que tu arrêtes c'est malsain et ça fait souffrir Alice.

-Non Alice ne souffre pas, elle est contrariée mais elle ne souffre pas.

-Moi je souffre. Depuis qu'elle est revenue, tu n'es plus le même, alors peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas voulu mais le fait est qu'encore une fois la famille en prends un coup à cause d'elle !

-Attention Rose, tu connais la raison pour laquelle j'ai proposé ce départ et cette réimplantation. Bien évidemment à l'origine de tout, c'est Edward et Alice qui étaient dans la condition mais celle-ci s'étend naturellement à l'ensemble de la famille et même des amis que vous pourriez avoir. J'ai négocié la vie de Bella contre ce départ et mon consentement à rester uni à la famille et à Alice.

-Dans ce cas débarrasse toi de son souvenir ou enfouie le et arrête de nous casser les pieds avec ton humaine ! Tu as une compagne alors qu'importe à quel point elle a réussi à te tourner la tête à cause de ton empathie reprends toi et assume ta place dans notre famille ! Tu deviens aussi pathétique que ton humaine ! Gronda-t-elle énervée. Ce qui me mit en colère. Sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, je l'avais attrapée par la gorge et plaquée contre l'arbre centenaire derrière nous qui émit un bruit de protestation inquiétant.

-Fais très attention à qui tu t'adresses ! Je suis poli et courtois, j'en attends autant de vous et une dernière chose, si tu n'es pas capable de museler tes émotions concernant Bella, évite de me les jeter à la figure si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la vie. J'entendis un grognement menaçant alors qu'Emmett s'approchait.

-Lâche la Jasper ! Gronda-t-il peu commode.

-Apprends à ta femelle à la fermer et elle ne risquera rien ! Répliquai-je en relâchant ma prise d'autour de son cou. Elle retourna immédiatement dans les bras de son compagnon, qu'il referma sur elle pour la protéger.

-Je sais pas ce que tu as et à vrai dire je m'en fiche mais ne t'en reprends plus jamais à Rose parce que j'ai beau t'estimer comme un frère je n'hésiterai pas à te faire regretter de la toucher.

-Comme si tu en étais capable, répliquai-je en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches.

-J'ai pas peur de toi ! Répliqua-t-il.

-Oh ça je sais, c'est ce qui fait que tu es d'autant plus suicidaire ! Bon maintenant que vous avez interrompu ma petite retraite, je suppose qu'il est temps de rentrer, lâchai-je en soupirant.

Un clan de nomades allait passer et nous devions être présents, tous présents afin de les intimider et bien évidemment cela était mon rôle.

Nous arrivâmes et je vis le regard de reproche d'Alice qui nous attendait sur les marches du perron de la villa.

-Ils vont arriver dans peu de temps. Jasper j'espère que tu ne recommenceras plus !

-Alors foutez moi la paix lorsque je veux un peu de calme, répliquai-je.

Comment avais-je fait pour supporter tout ça des années durant ? J'en arrivais à un stade où je ne supportais plus rien, je devenais irascible au possible et il fallait que je me batte deux fois plus contre mon démon qui tentait de sortir et de reprendre les rênes de mon existence. Je savais ce qu'il voulait mais ça allait à l'encontre de ma promesse.

-Ils arrivent ! Indiqua Edward en sortant de la maison accompagné par Esmé et Carlisle.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Ils sont nombreux quand même pour un clan de nomades s'inquiéta Esmé.

-En fait ce sont deux clans plus un nomade seul qui se réunissent tous les dix ans d'après ce que j'ai compris. Une sorte de réunions entre copains. Ils ont senti notre présence et du coup ils viennent voir qui nous sommes, lui assura Alice.

Je les sentais arriver, ils étaient méfiants et sur leur garde, un peu comme nous d'ailleurs mais en dessous de tout ça il y avait de la joie, du plaisir. Apparemment ils étaient un bon groupe d'amis.

Ils arrivèrent se regroupant en clan, deux clans mais je ne savais pas qui était le nomade solitaire puisque l'un des deux clans comportait quatre vampires trois mâles et une femelle. Les autres c'était l'inverse deux femelles et un mâle.

-Bonjour, les accueillis Carlisle en s'avançant laissant Esmé derrière lui. Alice s'approcha de moi et s'accrocha à mon bras. Je sentais de la tension chez elle et de l'inquiétude. Je tentais de la rassurer, Edward aussi avait un peu d'appréhension. Elle avait dû avoir une vision indiquant quelque chose.

-Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici mon clan, indiqua-t-il en nous désignant d'un mouvement large du bras. À son nom, l'un d'eux tiqua et sa confiance et son assurance furent remplacer par de la méfiance et de l'appréhension. Je le fixais au moment où il en fit autant sur moi. Il devait sans nulle doute savoir qui j'étais et je n'en doutais pas une seconde alors qu'il me saluait d'un mouvement de tête respectueux. Mouvement que je lui rendis. Il était marqué lui aussi, je pouvais voir des cicatrices sur ses avants-bras et dans son cou. Moins que sur moi mais il en avait quand même.

Carlisle nous présenta-tous, puis ce fut au tour d'une des femelles de parler.

-Je m'appelle Missy, je suis à la tête de mon clan, qui est composée de Magalie et de Sergio. Merci de nous accueillir avec autant de courtoisie. Nous ne savions pas sur qui nous allions tomber.

-Nous sommes civilisés et malgré que nous soyons sédentaires, nous sommes peu enclins aux méthodes traditionnelles, répondit-il.

-Moi je suis Adolphe et voici Andreas et Anastasia, présenta l'autre chef de clan.

-Et moi je suis Garrett, nomade aussi mais solitaire, se présenta celui qui m'avait reconnu.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène par chez nous ? Questionna Carlisle en se voulant avenant.

-Je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Votre clan est connu que ce soit pour votre voyante et plus encore parce que vous avez le Major Whitlock parmi vous, répondit Garrett.

-Nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer, se défendit Carlisle un peu contrarié de s'être fait reprendre.

-Oui j'imagine bien qu'en affichant vos forces d'entrée de jeu, cela pourrait affoler certains vampires. Nous ne sommes pas de ceux là et pour confirmer vos connaissances, nous ne faisons que passer, nous nous réunissions une fois tous les dix ans afin de garder un contact et de partager nos expériences, répondit Garrett.

-C'est une bien belle tradition, se fit entendre Alice et nous sommes ravis que vous soyez passés nous saluer avant de reprendre votre pèlerinage, leur dit-elle avec un empressement qu'elle tentait de dissimuler.

-Oui nous allons vous laisser et reprendre notre périple, acquiesça Missy qui ressentait une grande curiosité à notre égard mais qui avait compris la demande polie d'Alice.

-Juste une chose avant de partir... Se fit entendre Garrett.

-Garrett, serait-il possible que je puisse te parler en privé ? Lui demanda Edward s'avançant. Garrett le regardait avec scepticisme alors que l'angoisse d'Alice et un sentiment d'urgence la submergeait.

-Oui mais après que j'ai parlé ...

-C'est vraiment important ! le coupa Edward.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionnai-je alors que la panique d'Alice et la contrariété d'Edward prenaient des proportions folles.

-Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que je te transmette le message que j'ai pour toi.

-Un message pour moi ?! le repris-je un peu surpris.

-S'il te plaît Garrett, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Cela va créer des problèmes et ça va surtout lui faire de la peine ! intervint Alice.

-Bon ça suffit ! grondai-je en reprenant à la fois Alice et Edward qui essayaient de me cacher quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, le mien est de transmettre un message puisque je suis le premier à voir son destinataire apparemment.

-Quel est ce message ? questionnai-je.

-Ton clan, je parle des Whitlock, essaie de te contacter et comme ils n'y parviennent pas, ils ont mis en place l'ancien réseau de communication.

-Tu les as vu ? demandai-je surpris.

-J'ai vu Peter et Charlotte Whitlock un soir de chasse, il y a de cela dix mois environs.

-Ont-ils laissé une autre instruction ?

-Peter a dit textuellement. « Si tu vois mon créateur, dis lui qu'il serait bien qu'il se rappelle que nous existons nous aussi et que nous aimerions le voir avant la fin de la décennie. Si nous ne sommes pas au Texas, nous serons à Cobalt. »

-D'accord et merci pour le message Garrett.

-Je t'en prie. Peter est un vieil ami et c'est un honneur de te rencontrer, dit-il.

-Merci pour cet accueil et nous vous souhaitons bonne continuation, indiqua Adolphe en reculant avec son clan tout comme Missy et le sien qui nous salua également. En une fraction de seconde tout le monde était parti.

-Vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que j'ai cette information ? reprochais-je à Alice et Edward.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles, répondit Honnêtement Alice. Et puis il y a autre chose, soupira-t-elle. Lorsque j'ai vu que ce Garrett allait te faire passer le message, j'ai su que tu allais y aller, j'ai donc voulu voir où ils se trouvaient mais je ne les vois plus.

-Comment ça tu ne les vois plus ?!

-Je n'ai plus de vision d'eux, dit-elle avec une grosse appréhension. Je grognais d'agacement et surtout de peur à cause de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

-S'il te plaît calme toi Jasper. C'est justement pour ça que je voulais éviter que ce Garrett ne t'en parle.

Je décidais de ne pas perdre de temps et je rentrais dans la villa pour aller chercher mes affaires. Elle me rattrapa devant notre chambre avec Edward dans son sillage.

-S'il te plaît Jasper pourquoi vouloir te faire du mal pour rien ?! Supplia Alice en rentrant derrière moi.

-Je veux savoir ce qui leur est arrivé !

-Et comment veux-tu savoir ça ? Ça doit faire des mois que ça s'est passé ! Répliqua Edward pour prêter main forte à sa sœur préférée.

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester ici à ne rien faire ! répondis-je sèchement.

-C'est stupide et ça sert à rien sinon à faire souffrir Alice. Tu n'attends que ça depuis des mois de pouvoir partir, c'est juste un prétexte !

-Peter et Charlotte m'ont demandé de rentrer ! S'ils l'ont fait c'est qu'ils devaient avoir une raison et s'ils ne sont plus c'est que c'est sans doute à cause de cette raison ! Je dois savoir de quoi il en retourne et les venger le cas échéants ! Ils sont ma famille !

-Nous aussi ! s'écria Alice en colère.

-Si vous ne pouvez pas ou ne voulez pas m'aider, ayez au moins la décence de ne pas me retenir plus que nécessaire. De toute façon c'est peine perdue. Je sais que vous ne les aimiez pas mais je leur dois énormément !

-Écoute puisque tu ne veux pas entendre raison…

-Non Edward fait pas ça, ça va l'énerver encore plus ! plaida Alice.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille et c'est la seule option que nous ayons pour l'obliger à rester ici avec nous.

-Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire ! grondai-je en sentant ses émotions.

-Si tu t'en vas, j'irais rendre une petite visite à Bella ! me menaça-t-il. Je grondais et l'instant d'après je l'avais encastré dans le mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre, qui se trouvait en face de la notre.

-Je t'ai prévenu il me semble ! Donc pour la peine, vous venez tous car je n'ai confiance en aucun de vous.

-Nous avons des obligations ! s'interposa Carlisle mécontent.

-C'est soit vous venez, soit je m'arrange pour qu'aucun d'entre vous ne puissiez quitter cette maison durant mon absence et je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps je serai absent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! questionna Emmett suspicieux.

-Qu'il va tous nous démembrer jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, répondit Alice avec dégoût et colère.

-Vous avez cinq minutes pour préparer vos affaires, je vais faire des réservations ! indiquai-je en relâchant Edward. Il échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Alice pour l'une de leurs conversations silencieuses. Certaine fois, j'avais la sensation d'être de trop dans mon couple mais cela faisait un moment que ça ne m'atteignait plus. à vrai dire j'en étais au point où je me demandais s'il était normal qu'un couple d'âme sœurs puissent traverser une crise comme la nôtre. Nous étions dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et plus du tout en phase. Il y avait également une absence de vie sexuelle, en tout cas que le stricte minimum et il y a bien longtemps que je n'étais plus impliqué ni même appliqué. Certaine fois je me servais même de mon don pour la combler plus vite, c'était pour dire.

J'avais réservé pour le premier vol en partance pour Missoula, c'était à proximité de l'Idaho et nous pourrions facilement couper à travers les montagnes, les parcs et les réserves naturelles pour nous permettre d'arriver plus vite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils avaient été se perdre dans ces montagnes. Pour des végétariens cet endroit aurait été exceptionnel mais pour des vampires au régime classique et surtout pour des vampires aimant le soleil et la chaleur comme eux, j'avais du mal à comprendre. Peut-être aurai-je une réponse sur place ?

La famille n'était franchement pas ravie mais ils savaient que j'aurai mis mes menaces à exécution et aucun d'eux n'auraient pu m'en empêcher. Depuis l'annonce d'Alice concernant Peter et Charlotte j'étais vraiment anxieux et limite angoissé. J'espérais qu'elle se soit trompée, je ne voulais pas croire qu'il leur soit arrivé ce qu'elle sous-entendait. D'ailleurs je n'arrivais même pas à dire le mot. J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'ils n'étaient plus là. Même si je ne vivais plus avec eux, si j'étais dans un autre clan et que cela faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas vu, le fait est que nous étions une famille et que nous comptions tous les uns pour les autres et je crois que je m'étais perdu ces dernières années parce que je les avais complètement délaissés et je m'en voulais terriblement.

Nous venions d'entrer dans le parc nationale forestier Clearwater lorsqu'Alice se saisit la crainte et la peur suintant par les pores de sa peau.

-Il faut qu'on fasse demi-tour, me supplia-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je alerté par ses émotions.

-Notre avenir disparaît, je ne vous plus rien, c'est le trou noir, dit-elle paniquée.

-Écoute ça assez duré il est hors de question que je risque ma vie et celle de ma compagne pour tes lubies Jasper. J'ai beau être compréhensif, ton malaise prend trop d'ampleur ces derniers temps ! s'emporta Emmett.

-Et si c'était toi, tu ne serais pas heureux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Elle ne voit plus rien et on sait tous ce que cela veut dire ! répliqua Emmett agacé. Soit tu nous démembres tout de suite, soit tu nous laisses partir que nous ayons une chance de survie mais décide toi vite parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je fais demi-tour ! dit-il en prenant la main de sa compagne.

-Il a raison Jasper, je comprends ton besoin de venir en aide à tes amis mais Alice ne les voyait déjà plus avant de quitter le Maine. Je veux bien t'aider à aller mieux parce qu'il est évident que tu es perdu depuis quelques temps mais pas au détriment de notre famille. C'est notre famille que tu mènes à la mort. Alice ne se trompe jamais et tu le sais, plaida Carlisle avec compassion sous l'approbation de tous les autres.

-S'il te plaît Jasper. Nous allons partir et nous irons là où tu veux pour souffler et se retrouver afin de redonner un sens correct à nos vies, me supplia Alice en me prenant la main.

Je ressentis une immense tristesse m'envahir car mes choix se résumaient à y aller et de mourir le cas échéant mais ce faisant j'obtiendrais peut-être des réponses concernant Peter et Charlotte où faire demi-tour et partir pour essayer de remettre notre couple sur pied. Malheureusement encore une fois, je choisissais Alice. Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi mal de choisir ma compagne mais c'était le cas.

J'avais la sensation que je les trahissais, cependant ils avaient raison sur un point. Je ne pouvais pas mettre toutes leurs vies en danger pour satisfaire mon besoin de réponse. Le fait est qu'ils avaient disparus et ce avant même que je ne quitte le Maine, avant même que Garrett me délivre le message de Peter. S'ils étaient encore en vie oui j'irai mais le fait est que ce n'était plus le cas et que j'allais devoir vivre avec cette écrasante culpabilité.

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je au plus grand soulagement de tous. Repartons, indiquai-je. J'allais rebrousser chemin lorsqu'Edward me stoppa.

-Non, descendons plus au sud, nous repartirons de Twin Falls, indiqua-t-il. Ce que nous fîmes et moi avec un poids incommensurable sur l'estomac. J'avais une sorte de traction qui me poussait à rebrousser chemin afin de suivre l'itinéraire de départ. Sans doute mon démon qui n'était encore une fois pas d'accord avec la décision que je venais de prendre. Comment les autres faisaient-ils pour avoir cette complémentarité avec leur côté sombre ? Moi je n'y parvenais pas et au plus le temps passait au plus ça devenait vraiment difficile. Je savais qu'un jour il allait prendre le contrôle et à ce moment là ça ferait mal. Je soupirais alors qu'Alice me prit la main pour m'encourager silencieusement. Elle était heureuse de mon choix. Au moins une, pensais-je.

Edward bifurqua légèrement pour aller en direction du sud-est ce qui me surprit un peu, Twin Falls était au sud.

-Un petit détour pour passer par la foret Payette. Quitte à être là autant en profiter pour chasser et je pense que l'on se fera tous plaisir là-bas, répondit-il à mes questions mentales.

-Et puis il y a beau avoir du vent, il y a pas mal de soleil. Nous sortirons de la forêt lorsqu'il se couchera, c'est plus prudent, indiqua Alice avec l'accord de tous. En fait une bonne partie de chasse ravissait la famille moi je suivais par principe parce qu'en ce qui me concernait je n'avais envie que d'une chose m'isoler et me plonger dans mes souvenirs de Peter et Charlotte de façon à leur rendre hommage et surtout pour me vautrer librement dans ma culpabilité et mes remords.

Nous courûmes une bonne heure au moins lorsque, le vent en changeant sa course et me fit parvenir une fragrance que je connaissais bien.

-NON ! s'écrièrent Alice et Edward en même temps ! Je grognais en colère parce que cette fragrance ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques heures.

-Vous suivez ! ordonnai-je autoritairement et pour être sûr qu'ils suivraient j'attrapais Alice par le bras et je la tirais avec moi alors que j'entrepris de suivre la fragrance de mon sergent qui bientôt fut complétée par celle de Charlotte. Je grognais en regardant Alice.

-Tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout ça ! grondai-je.

-S'il te plaît lâche moi, me supplia-t-elle.

-Même pas en rêve. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que je retrouve Peter et Charlotte ! lui répondis-je. Je savais qu'en retenant Alice toute la famille suivrait. Ils étaient tous perdus sans elle et ses visions. À se demander comment ils avaient pu vivre avant qu'elle n'entre dans leur vie.

-Fais pas l'idiot Jasper et lâche là ! gronda Edward. Sans même prendre le temps de ralentir, je le maîtrisais en lui envoyant une douleur violente et aiguë. Il gémit en s'arrêtant soudainement et en se prenant la tête. Je savais qu'il nous rattraperait avec le reste de la famille.

J'étais dans une telle colère qu'ils aient encore une fois essayé de me manipuler comme ils le faisaient avec tous. J'aurai dû m'en douter après tout lorsqu'ils formaient leur duo, c'était en général pour manipuler l'un ou l'autre ou l'ensemble de la famille. Sachant que j'étais la cause de tout ça j'aurai dû savoir mais des fois je pouvais être vraiment stupide !

-S'il te plaît Jasper, gémit encore une fois Alice. Si je n'ai pas voulu que tu viennes ici c'est parce que je savais que tu allais me quitter !

-Et tu as préféré me laisser penser que Peter et Charlotte étaient morts pour m'y contraindre ? T'es encore plus folle que je ne le pensais !

-Ne me traite pas de folle ! riposta-t-elle changeant complètement d'émotion, la colère prenant le pas sur le reste de ses émotions. Le fait qu'elle ait appris qu'elle était dans une institution psychiatrique lorsqu'elle a été changé, y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Le fait est qu'avec ce qu'elle venait de faire, il y avait tout lieu de penser qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien. Ses parents ne s'y étaient pas trompés.

-Quoi que tu en dises tu es folle et tu as raison je vais te quitter, cette fois ci c'est vraiment le mensonge et la manipulation de trop. Cependant avec l'appréhension et la panique que vous aviez Edward et toi à l'idée que je puisse venir voir Peter, je veux vous y confronter. Je veux tout savoir et cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de dérobade ! l'informai-je en serrant plus fort ma main sur son poignet. Je la serrais si fort que cela lui faisait mal.

Les pistes se faisaient plus intenses mais le plus choquant c'était cette troisième fragrance qui venaient de se mêler à la leur. Une fragrance qui m'était aussi très familière et que j'aimais plus que de raison. Cependant elle avait changé, elle était à peine plus sucrée et je savais parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Je grognais en regardant Alice menaçant.

-C'est pas moi j'y suis pour rien ! se défendit-elle mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Je grognais toujours en arrivant dans une espèce de clairière où une maisonnette de trappeur visiblement neuve se trouvait à proximité d'un petit ruisseau. L'endroit était enchanteur avec ses fleurs sauvages qui poussaient à leur bon vouloir et qui parfumaient cet espace. Je m'arrêtais entendant les autres arriver.

Ils vivaient ici tous les trois. Elle était avec Peter et Charlotte et c'est pour ça qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je les rejoigne. J'entendais des rires, je sentais des émotions joyeuses, de l'amusement, de la malice, cette identité émotionnelle positive qui caractérisait tellement Bella et que je retrouvais enfin. Ça me réchauffait le cœur d'une façon qui n'était même pas permis d'exprimer. Je me sentais si léger, j'en avais même des papillons dans le ventre. J'entendis Peter grogner. Ils se rapprochaient mais ils ne nous avaient pas senti à cause de vent qu'ils avaient dans le dos.

-Rends moi mon chapeau ! Cria Bella taquine puis Peter amusé lui répondre.

-Tu m'as pris pour un canaçon ?! Alors qu'ils débarquaient dans la clairière puis Peter attrapa Bella qui était sur son dos et l'envoya sans ménagement dans les airs. D'instinct je grognais mon mécontentement. Alors qu'elle tournoyait comme un soleil, je vis Bella, tourner la tête vers nous et un choc la submerger. Elle atterrit tout de même très gracieusement sur ses jambes et quelles jambes, tout en remettant son chapeau de cow-boy sur sa tête avec un sourire qui aurait pu ensorceler l'ensemble de la population entière. Son beau regard ambré dans le mien, juste avant que je n'examine avec plus d'attention son allure générale et sa tenue. Un mini short en jean, une chemise en flanelle attachée sous sa poitrine, une paire de santiags et un chapeau qui reposait sur sa tête que deux nattes encadraient. L'image même de mon plus vieux fantasme se trouvait devant moi et l'état dans lequel cela me mit était assez inconvenant. Charlotte arriva alors qu'aucun son, qu'aucun mot n'était encore sorti de la bouche de personne.

-Allez les filles dites bonjours à papa qui vient de rentrer ! Lança avec amusement Peter en me regardant. Il s'avança le premier et j'en fis autant avant qu'une déferlante de rage et de haine ne m'atteigne de plein fouet ! Cela venait de Bella et c'est Alice qu'elle était en train de regarder. La réciproque émotionnelle était là également. J'envoyais une vague de calme afin de tenir tout le monde tranquille. Les explications allaient venir et j'aviserai ensuite de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

-Peter, le saluai-je en lui donnant une brève et rapide accolade mais entre nous c'était suffisant pour nous témoigner de notre affection.

-Je vois que tu as eu mon message.

-Oui, un certain Garrett me l'a transmis, il y a deux jours.

-Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, acquiesça-t-il. Il parait que tu connais le nouveau membre du clan Whitlock ? ! Dit-il avec une certaine malice.

-Très bien même. Bella Whitlock, ça sonne très doux à mon oreille, lui dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

-J'ai pensé que ça m'irait bien, répliqua-t-elle en me donnant sa main, joueuse et séductrice mais pas seulement, elle me noyait littéralement sous le taux de luxure qui émanait d'elle et je ne doutais pas un instant que c'était moi qui lui provoquait ce sentiment.

-Isabella, tu ne vas pas m'aider de cette façon, lui retournai-je en essayant de me gérer après avoir déposé un baiser dessus.

-Qui a dit que je voulais t'aider, répondit-elle amusée.

Alice gronda et la luxure de Bella fut littéralement et aussi subitement remplacée par sa haine alors qu'elle lui répondait avec des sentiments de jalousie intense et de possessivité. C'étaient des sentiments qu'elles se partageaient.

-On se calme ! Clamai-je aussitôt.

Je fis signe à Peter d'un regard de veiller sur Bella car je ne doutais pas qu'elle serait la première à craquer et à chercher l'affrontement. Elle avait trop de haine et de ressentiments.

-Je crois que des explications sont de mises pour un peu tout le monde ! Lançai-je en rassemblant mes mains dans mon dos et restant au milieu des deux clans. J'avais déjà choisi ma place, je reprendrais la tête du mien mais j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'était tramé dans mon dos.

-Je veux bien commencer moi, lança Bella avec une rage dévorante.

-Si tu parviens à te maîtriser, répondis-je. Elle m'envoya son agacement alors que Charlotte lança à Peter.

-Tu vois qu'elle a un comportement normal !

-Ouais mais ce n'est plus un nouveau-né. Bella, calme toi, lui indiqua Peter.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire alors qu'ils sont tous les deux présents sous mes yeux ! Répondit-elle en regardant fixement Edward et Alice.

-Alors regarde-moi ! Intervins-je en me plaçant devant elle. Elle accepta et fixa son regard dans le mien essayant de canaliser seule ses émotions et elle y parvint assez aisément.

-Quand vous êtes partis, tuant au passage mon élève ! Lâcha-t-elle en fixant Edward.

-Sur moi Bella, la repris-je en lui prenant la main cette fois pour qu'elle se concentre sur moi et non pas sur les deux autres qui lui mettaient les nerfs à vif. J'ai été convoquée par le proviseur parce qu'une plainte pour abus sexuel et détournement de mineur sur ta personne avait été déposée par tes parents ! Dit-elle avec un sarcasme étouffant. Je sentis un élan de culpabilité émanant d'Esmé et de la surprise venant de Carlisle. Je regardais la concernée avec beaucoup de déception et de reproche également.

-Bien évidemment j'ai été mise à pied et priée de rendre l'appartement que j'occupais séance tenante, ce que j'ai fait. J'avais décidé d'aller chez ma mère en Floride parce qu'elle aurait été meilleur soutien que mon père qui aurait sans aucun doute ouvert une enquête privée sur vous et vu l'ignominie de ta compagne, j'ai préféré le préserver, nous expliqua-t-elle en lâchant la bride de son mépris sur le terme compagne. Cependant lorsque je suis arrivée à Little Rock et que j'ai vu que j'étais près du Texas j'en suis venue à me remémorer notre discussion sur ton histoire avec Peter et Charlotte. J'avais des questions auxquelles eux-seuls pouvaient répondre et j'ai décidé d'aller les voir.

-Tu étais toujours humaine ? Demandai-je de préciser parce que du coup j'avais un doute.

-Oui elle l'était toujours, s'amusa Peter.

-Comment savais-tu qu'ils étaient là et comment as-tu fait pour les trouver ? C'est grand le Texas.

-Je me suis souvenue que tu avais changé Peter près de San Angelo et tu as dit qu'il était chez lui, donc quand tu m'as dit que tu reviendrais les voir au Texas j'en ai déduis qu'il avait dû se rapprocher de ses racines. Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme.

-Impressionnant hein ? Commenta Peter.

-Un peu oui mais j'avoue qu'en réalité je ne devrais pas être surpris, tu as toujours été observatrice et attentive, lui retournai-je. Elle ressentit de la fierté à mes paroles et puis elle reprit.

-Je suis restée une bonne dizaine de jours à San Angelo, parcourant la ville de long en large et ce tous les soirs mais sans succès. Je me suis donc résignée et j'ai repris l'avion pour aller chez ma mère. Cependant l'avion qui devait m'amener à Dallas pour ensuite prendre ma correspondance pour la Floride, a eu un souci et a dû atterrir à Abilène. J'étais un peu démoralisée et j'ai voulu faire une balade et profiter de ma dernière soirée au Texas. Alors que j'étais près du Ferry Boat, je suis tombée sur un vampire assoiffé. Avant qu'il ne me saute dessus Peter et Charlotte sont apparus. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était eux grâce aux descriptions que tu m'en avais faites et heureusement car je crois que c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie en quelque sorte. J'ai eu le temps d'appeler Peter avant que le nomade ne me saute dessus.

-En réalité c'est surtout ce qui a détourné mon attention, reprit Peter. Et puis lorsqu'elle t'a appelé alors qu'il la mordait, j'ai su que je devais intervenir et la sauver. Une humaine qui connaissait mon prénom et le tien, ce n'était pas une coïncidence. J'ai tué le nomade avant qu'il ne la tue et on a laissé le processus suivre son cours après qu'on ait eu le chien puant au téléphone qui nous a dit qu'elle te connaissait personnellement et qu'apparemment tu l'appréciais. Ensuite elle nous a raconté son histoire, dit-il avec un sentiment de protection et de la rancœur qu'il distilla pour les Cullen.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacté ? Demandai-je.

-On a essayé mais tu as changé de téléphone sans nous le communiquer, me reprocha Charlotte.

-Non je n'ai pas changé… puis en sentant le pic d'angoisse d'Alice je compris. Je lâchais les mains de Bella.

-Tu as changé ma puce de téléphone dans mon dos Alice ?

-Tu allais me laisser pour elle ! Bien sûr que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour te garder. Bella exprima mon agacement par son grognement à la fois jaloux, protecteur et de colère.

-Très bien. Une autre question, déclarai-je en me tournant vers Bella.

-Pourquoi tu voulais voir Peter et Charlotte ?

-Parce que c'est eux qui te connaissent le mieux et surtout parce que d'après ce que tu m'as dit ils sont un couple de vrais compagnons et j'avais des questions concernant ce sujet.

-Des questions sur le lien de compagnon ?

-Oui. Je me demandais comment était-il possible que je puisse t'attirer alors que tu avais ta compagne avec toi. Elle a mis tellement de hargne a essayer de me détruire, en me promettant de me pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce que j'arrive dans la tombe que je me suis posée des questions et l'une d'elles concernait la jalousie. Si elle n'avait pas eu peur de moi et qu'elle avait la certitude que vous étiez compagnons, alors elle ne se serait pas donné tout ce mal pour me détruire dans ton dos.

-Et tu as eu une réponse à cette question ? Lui demandai-je.

-Je suis sûre qu'en étant honnête avec toi-même tu pourrais y répondre tout seul, me retourna-t-elle avec un sourire ensorceleur.

-Nous sommes compagnons ! Mais tu es plus faible à cause de ton empathie ! se défendit Alice en approchant dangereusement et en colère.

-Il n'a rien de faible ! C'est toi qui le manipule espèce de garce ! grogna Bella.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de voir venir, elle me contourna et se jeta sur Alice qui l'avait anticipée. Elles percutèrent en plein vol.

Si Bella était capable des plus belles émotions qui soit, actuellement c'était son démon qui était aux commandes et sans nulle doute il était aussi mauvais et redoutable qu'elle était bonne et douce en temps normal. J'allais m'interposer lorsqu'elle réussit à parer avec une souplesse extraordinaire un coup traître qu'Alice allait lui porter, puis à lui décocher un coup dans la mâchoire qui la brisa et qui propulsa Alice quelques mètres plus loin. Elle atterrit sur ses deux jambes vraiment contrariée et beaucoup moins sûre d'elle qu'habituellement.

-Tu m'as assez pourrie la vie Alice ! gronda Bella en se précipitant sur elle mais Edward la télescopa. S'en suivit un des coups d'une rage peu commune entre les deux anciens amoureux. J'allais intervenir, ne supportant pas les émotions d'Edward qui débordait d'une rage et d'une soif de tuer et surtout de le voir prendre le dessus sur Bella mais Peter m'attrapa alors que j'allais contrer Edward.

-Laisse la se débrouiller. Elle a des comptes à régler avec eux et puis elle est loin de t'avoir tout montré. S'il y a une chose qu'elle sait faire c'est se battre, me dit-il pas du tout inquiet pour Bella. Mais alors que j'étais en train de regarder, Rosalie et Alice se précipitèrent mais Charlotte les bloqua à son tour et Peter fit barrage, alors que Bella après un coup dans l'abdomen, arbora un sourire en coin presque malveillant. J'avoue que j'avais rarement vu le télépathe combattre aussi longtemps, hormis quand c'était contre moi. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas lire ses pensées, était un handicap pour lui.

-Ça te fait quoi de te sentir inférieur à une femme Edward ? Est-ce pour ça que tu les préfères humaines et jeunes ? Elles ne peuvent pas comparer et elles sont tellement plus faibles que toi physiquement, le nargua-t-elle mais apparemment elle avait visé juste parce que cela le mis dans une colère intense.

-J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en ai eu l'opportunité.

-Oui tu aurais dû parce que maintenant ça va être beaucoup plus difficile ! répliqua Bella avant de reprendre l'assaut. Avec une aisance, une souplesse et une rapidité déconcertante, elle para et esquiva les coups d'Edward avant de riposter avec les siens. Au moment ou il allait lui sauter dessus, elle attrapa par l'avant-bras, se tournant sur elle-même et levant son bras de façon à ce qu'il soit maîtrisé. Elle lui donna un coup derrière le genou alors qu'elle était dans son dos et l'immobilisa comme je l'avais vu faire avec l'humain le soir où elle était intervenue en faveur de Vanessa. Puis elle fit quelque chose qui me choqua littéralement elle le marqua en le mordant dans le cou de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse le cacher qu'en mettant des cols roulés.

-Je suis plus forte que toi et c'est moi qui te domine Edward ! Je vous domine tous les deux ! grogna-t-elle avec autorité en fixant Alice.

-On l'a surnommée The Snape Girl, m'apprit Peter en discutant tout en observant Bella comme à l'époque où on entraînait les nouveau-nés chez Maria.

-Je crois que ça a le mérite d'être clair, acquiesçai-je en m'avançant. Libère le, lui demandai-je. Elle était contrariée que je le fasse.

-J'ai vécu avec eux très longtemps et ils m'ont aidé. C'est pour cela je ne peux pas te laisser aller jusqu'au bout de tes intentions, lui expliquai-je avec calme car il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle reprenne le contrôle, d'elle, cependant son démon ne souhaitait pas lâcher prise. Il faut que vous sachiez que c'est la seule et unique faveur que je vous accorderais, signifiai-je à Alice et Edward.

-Tu ne peux pas rester avec elle ! Tu es mon compagnon ! S'écria Alice consumée pas sa jalousie.

-NON MIEN ! répliqua Bella avec une rage, un sentiment de possession et de jalousie démesurée.

Il était évident qu'elle n'avait plus le contrôle. Peter l'avait saisie et lui coinçait les bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se libère alors qu'elle dardait Alice d'un regard haineux. J'avoue qu'entendre Bella me revendiquer avec cette assurance et cette détermination et avec l'envie d'étriper Alice, flattait un peu trop mon ego. Oui j'espérais vraiment que j'étais sien parce que je ne voulais qu'une chose, c'est qu'elle soit mienne.

Alice n'arrivait pas atteindre un centième du désir et de l'attirance que j'éprouvais pour Bella. À vrai dire j'étais même en train de me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas arracher les bras de Peter qui la contraignait, pour tuer tous ces sales manipulateurs afin de rester seul avec ma belle.

-Bella ! Gronda Peter. Reprends-toi !

-Jasper tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Pas pour elle, pas comme ça ! J'ai tout fait pour que tu deviennes celui que tu es aujourd'hui ! plaida Alice en se reprenant et me suppliant de ses émotions. Elle m'aimait cela ne faisait aucun doute et longtemps j'ai cru que je l'aimais plus qu'elle, aujourd'hui je pouvais clairement voir que c'était l'inverse.

-Jasper vous êtes compagnons ! Tu ne peux pas penser deux minutes à laisser Alice pour elle ! S'exclama Rosalie choquée alors qu'Emmett la prenait dans ses bras.

-MIEN ! Hurla Bella dans les bras de Peter.

-Tu es de notre famille ! insista la blonde mauvaise en toisant Bella.

-Deux femelles qui revendiquent un mâle, il n'y a pas cinquante façon de vérifier ça ! Lâcha Peter avec un amusement non feint qui j'avoue était un peu déplacé actuellement mais il n'avait jamais apprécié Alice et il semblait aimer Bella. Son parti était pris.

-NON ! Je ne le laisserai pas s'accoupler à elle ! gronda Alice menaçante.

-Alors il y a les Volturi et le pouvoir du roi Marcus ! répondit Peter. Mais il faut qu'on se rende tous en Italie. Ces mots provoquaient une douche froide à tous les Cullen.

-Il y a une autre façon ! intervint Bella avec des sentiments de puissance et une voix rauque. Elle semblait être revenue ou en tout cas elle avait fait alliance avec son démon parce que malgré sa colère et son envie d'en découdre, elle s'était calmée et était sûre d'elle alors qu'elle fixait Alice avec défiance.

-Quelle autre solution ? Questionna Carlisle sceptique et sur ses gardes.

-Laissons le démon du Major choisir. Lui ne se laissera pas manipuler ou influencer par qui que ce soit ! Leur signifia-t-elle avec supériorité.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu proposes et c'est parce que tu connais pas son démon que tu proposes ça. Il pourrait tous nous tuer et même sa compagne tellement il est hors de contrôle ! répliqua Edward.

-Je l'ai vu une fois, leur rappela-t-elle. Si tu parviens à apaiser son démon, je m'effacerai ! annonça-elle à Alice avec assurance et toujours ce sentiment de supériorité.

-Tu es complètement inconsciente de proposer une telle chose ! gronda Alice.

-Parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas ! répliqua Peter qui avait lâché Bella. Alors Major ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit un peu trop risqué, lui opposai-je. Je me battais depuis trop longtemps pour le museler ce n'était pas pour le laisser prendre une décision aussi importante. Il me regarda avec agacement.

-Alors tu ne mérites pas cette femelle et tu ne nous mérites pas non plus ! dit-il déçu. Je pense que tu as raison, retourne auprès de tes bouffeurs de peluches déficient mentaux et nous continuerons tous les trois notre chemin sans toi comme ces derniers moi, dit-il en prenant Bella par la taille d'un côté et Charlotte de l'autre. Nous nous en sortons très bien sans toi et puis elle trouvera mieux et nous pourrons continuer nos petits jeux à trois en attendant. Quatre c'est un de trop ! dit-il sous l'amusement de Bella et de Charlotte. Je grognais n'aimant pas du tout l'image qui me venait à l'esprit présentement. Il me sourit et me défia dans ses émotions puis il baissa la tête et embrassa le cou de Bella sans pour autant dévier son regard du mien. Mes poings étaient tellement serrés que j'entendais le craquement de mes phalanges sous la pression.

-Tu joues à quoi Peter ? Répliquai-je car j'avais conscience qu'il essayait de me faire dégonder. Puis subitement, il fut rempli par un sentiment de possession excessive et plus aucun amusement, plus aucun sentiment positif quel qu'il soit. Il gronda en me fixant menaçant et la seconde suivante alors qu'il venait de lâcher Charlotte, il mordit Bella dans le cou de façon à la marquer comme sienne également.

-Mienne ! Toutes deux à moi ! Gronda-t-il alors que Bella gronda à son tour son mécontentement mais elle se fit attraper par Charlotte qui la repoussa loin de nous.

-Tu veux ma place sergent ? lui demandai-je la colère prenant le pas sur le reste. Elle était à moi, lui aussi ainsi que Charlotte ! J'étais le chef de ce clan !

-C'est ma place ! C'est moi le mâle, c'est moi qui l'ai prise dans le clan ! Elle est à moi, je l'ai marq…. mais avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase je lui sautais dessus et s'en suivit un combat de puissance et de revendication ! J'aurai pu prendre le dessus avec mon don mais je voulais l'écraser sans, afin qu'aucun doute ne puisse être possible ! J'allais le soumettre et il allait me demander pardon à genoux ! Il allait me supplier de l'épargner ou de mettre fin à ses souffrances.

-À toi l'honneur ! Cria Bella ! Alors que je venais d'expulser Peter dans un sapin qui s'effondra. Alice, comme les autres Cullen, était terrifiée ! Alice tenta un pas rassemblant son courage mais lorsque je grognais pour la remettre à sa place alors que Charlotte se précipitait sur Peter, elle se stoppa saisit de terreur.

-Çà va ? Demanda-t-elle à Peter.

-Va-t-en femelle ! Lui ordonnai-je. Peter eu juste le temps de la pousser avant que je ne l'empoigne à nouveau. Qui c'est le chef !? grondai-je.

-Pas toi répondit-il avant de me mettre un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui me fit le lâcher. Il grogna sa rage en face de moi et s'en suivit un nouveau duel beaucoup plus violent ! Je finis par l'enfoncer dans le sol en grognant ma supériorité. J'allais le marquer pour le dominer avant de l'étêter pour m'avoir énervé lorsque je me fis plaquer. Je me redressais et j'attrapais la femelle par le cou. C'est alors que je vis ses yeux, que je sentis sa confiance elle ressentait de la crainte mais pas de la peur mais surtout elle ressentait de l'amour et de la luxure. Elle secoua la tête négativement et posa ses mains sur la mienne qui la tenaient par le cou à quelques centimètres au-dessus. Je desserrais mon emprise et je la reposais sur le sol.

-Laisse le, me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et remplie d'amour, d'affection, de reconnaissance et de joie. Elle me sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue. Je savais que c'était toi, me dit-elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder, elle était tellement belle. Puis mes yeux descendirent cette morsure dans son cou qui me contrariait au plus haut degré. Je l'attirais à moi dans mes bras, elle se laissa faire. Je fis passer sa natte derrière son dos et je plaçais mes dents, mon venin à moi sur ce corps qui m'appartenait.

-À moi, dit-elle avec un fort sentiment de possessivité.

-Mienne, répondis-je juste avant de lécher sa blessure.

-Ils vous a fait une promesse alors partez parce que s'il revient dessus, je ne le retiendrais pas et je ne me retiendrais pas non plus ! indiqua Bella à nos spectateurs avec une animosité qui me fit gronder mon mécontentement.

Ils obéirent à ma compagne dans l'instant avec un sentiment de satisfaction de pouvoir s'en sortir vivant, mêlé à du dégoût, de la crainte, de la haine et si je n'avais pas eu Bella dans les bras, je pense que j'aurai tué Edward et Alice sur le champ pour ça. D'ailleurs elle a sans doute dû le voir, c'est pourquoi ils se sont tous enfuis comme des lâches. Je relevais la tête alors que Peter et Charlotte venaient de bouger.

-Qui est le chef ?! demandai-je avec autorité.

-C'est toi le chef, répondit Peter en se soumettant et baissant la tête devant sa compagne et la mienne.

-Dégagez et veillez à ce qu'ils ne reviennent pas ! Ordonnai-je sans pouvoir me départir de ma compagne qui était dans mes bras. C'est étrange car en ce moment même et c'est la première fois que cela m'arrivait, mon démon et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde et nous cohabitions en même temps.

-C'est dangereux ce que tu as fait Bella, lui reprochai-je, j'aurai pu tuer Peter.

-Je savais que je pouvais t'arrêter. J'ai réussi une fois alors que j'étais humaine et sans le savoir, là les risques étaient maîtrisés, me répondit-elle en m'enlaçant. Je lui rendis son étreinte et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais devenu vampire, j'étais en paix, j'étais serein et cela confirmait les certitudes de Bella. Puis je la reculais, mon regard se perdant dans les siens.

-Comment savais-tu que tu étais ma compagne alors que j'ai moi-même douté ?

-C'est la réaction d'Alice. Comme je te l'ai dit si je n'avais pas été une menace sérieuse, elle ne se serait pas échinée à me pourrir la vie et puis une fois changée je n'avais que toi en tête. Une obsession pareille n'est pas anodine et j'en ai parlé avec Peter et Charlotte. C'est un truc de compagnon et pour finir j'en ai eu la certitude quand tu es apparu. J'ai été avec d'autres hommes, mais jamais aucun n'a pu par un simple sourire ou un simple regard me renverser comme tu le fais. Pour résumer, je le sais c'est tout et mon instinct ne m'a jamais trahi. Il suffit de savoir s'écouter.

-J'aurai aimé avoir ton assurance, lui retournai-je.

-Mais tu l'as. Si c'est à moi, c'est à toi. Tu en bénéficieras aussi longtemps que nous serons ensemble, répondit-elle.

-On restera toujours ensemble. J'ai failli te perdre deux fois parce que je n'ai pas le même instinct que toi, cette fois-ci tu restes que je puisse te voir à chaque secondes de notre éternité, lui retournai-je. Oh et comment..

-Non stop avec tes questions. Ça fait quinze mois, non en fait dix-huit que je ne rêve que d'une chose, me dit-elle avec un taux de luxure battant des records de puissance. J'ai dû supporter la frustration à chaque fois qu'ils se sont accouplés, je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps ! me dit-elle en défaisant mon ceinturon

-Oh c'est pas possible ! grondai-je d'appréhension. Parfaite ! tu es parfaite ! Murmurai-je en attrapant sa nuque et l'embrassant avec un désir que je ne retenais plus.

 **FIN .**

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de cette petite histoire. C'est gentillet j'ai tué personne lol... enfin si j'ai tué Vanessa et Kalvin c'est vrai... Je crois que je suis un auteur sociopathe (peut-être devrais-je consulter qu'en pensez vous ? lol). J'ai du mal à ne tuer personne mais pour une fois ce sont des perso secondaires :p C'est pas très grave si ?**

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura bien diverti et mis en bouche pour la suite. Pas de suite pour cette histoire-ci mais pour d'autres publications qui ne vont pas tarder. J'ai un OS, un long OS qui est actuellement en cours de correction et que je partagerais avec vous dès réception.**

 **J'en ai aussi un autre avec un pairing jamais abordé également que je vous partagerais. Des idées du couple en question ? Qui sait avec vos suppositions, vous me fournirez peut-être une inspiration sur nouveau pairing à exploiter ;)**

 **Sinon je vous remercie pour votre implication et pour vous êtes prêtés au jeu pour ma demande incongrue de classer les trois histoires préférées de mon répertoire.**

 **Voici les résultats :**

 **En troisième position ex aequo : Clan Ennemi et Tout N'est Que Fatalité**

 **En seconde position : Triplettes**

 **Et en première position loin devant toutes les autres …. je vous laisse deviner …... : Haine Amour et Passion. Je crois que j'avais vraiment été bien inspirée avec celle-ci :)**

 **En tout cas merci pour votre implication, pour votre énergie super positive et la motivation que vous me donnez à chacune de vos reviews.**

 **Je vous dis donc à très vite pour une prochaine histoire et en attendant je vous souhaite de très bonnes lectures.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Beti.**


End file.
